Doce Conquista
by yue -begin
Summary: Apos os novos vizinhos terem se mudado para a casa ao lado,tres amigas iram descobrir sentimentos que jamais haviam sentido,mais algo ira atrapalhar essa doce conquista,mais o que sera que e?Romance,segredos,intrigas,e muitas,mais muitas confusões
1. A Chegada

Capítulo 1 - A chegada.

Era um belo dia na cidade Tókio e duas lindas garotas passeavam pelo parque  
enquanto um dos seus celulares toca.

- Alô, Rin como você esta? - disse Sango.

- Oi prima, eu estou bem e as coisas ai? - disse Rin.

- Bom aqui, continua o mesmo, mas conta ai como ta a Europa? – disse Sango.

- Por aqui faz muito frio, mas esta linda como sempre – disse Rin contando  
as novidades para a prima.

- Ei, mas como esta a Kagome? - a disse Rin lembrando da amiga.

- Ela esta bem, mas muito gulosa como sempre – disse Sango com uma  
risadinha.

- Sango, preciso ir liguei mesmo pra avisar que vou chegar na próxima  
semana, para ser mais exata no sábado de manhã – disse Rin em forma de  
aviso. – Por volta das oito pra ser mais exata.

- A que ótimo estamos aguardando você chegar a muito tempo – disse Sango em  
tom de saudade.

- Bom eu também espero estar logo na minha casa, quando eu chegar ai  
gostaria de que nos fossemos sair para comemorar – disse Rin.

- Não se preocupe, a gente sempre sai então não vai ser diferente – disse  
Sango.

- Bom, preciso desligar tenho que ir fazer algumas compras – disse Rin se  
despedido da prima.

- Beijos, prima! - disse Sango.

- Beijos também pra vocês - disse Rin.

- Quem era Sango ao telefone – disse Kagome enquanto chegava perto da amiga  
com duas casquinhas de baunilha.

- Era a Rin me ligando disse que vai chegar no sábado – dizia Sango enquanto  
andava com Kagome pela grama do parque.

- O que nesse agora? – disse Kagome meio surpresa.

- Não, no próximo – disse Sango.

- Então, temos que arrumar a casa você sabe como ela – disse Kagome  
sentando-se.

- Você tem razão a Rin ama as coisas todas em ordem – disse Sango que  
concluía a teoria de Kagome.

- Vamos logo pelo menos arrumar um pouco daquela bagunça – disse Kagome com  
uma expressão de desanimo e perdida em seus pensamentos como sempre andava  
por aqueles dias.

- KAGOME, KAGOME - gritava Sango já meio aborrecida com a amiga por esta  
deixando ela falar sozinha.

- Me desculpe Sango por não lê dar ouvidos ao que você dizia – disse Kagome  
com uma cara de vergonha.

- Deixa pra lá vamos logo, olha o nosso ônibus ali, corre! – disse Sango  
apresada.

- Calma, eu to bem atrás de você – disse Kagome correndo.

Ao chegarem em casa as duas garotas perceberam que a casa ao lado tinha  
sido alugada por três rapazes, o primeiro usava uma calça jeans com uma   
camisa preta com o numero 32 estampando na mesma, o segundo usava também  
jeans com uma blusa branca bem colada ao seu corpo, já o terceiro usava uma  
bermuda e uma blusa com capus e um all star, Kagome os observou bem ate que  
um deles notou as presenças das vizinhas e cochicharam entre si.

/Vamos lá cumprimentá-las:/ - sussurrava Inuyasha.

/Claro! Elas são muito gatas, principalmente a de rabo de cavalo/ -   
sussurrava Miroku.

/Deixa de ser pervertido, mas diz ai Sesshoumaru a gente vai ou não  
cumprimentá-las?/ - sussurrou Inuyasha.

/Seria muita grosseria não ir lá já que elas já perceberam que nos a  
notamos/ - sussurrou Sesshoumaru.

- Então vamos lá – disse Miroku todo orgulhoso.

- Boa tarde, senhoritas – cumprimentou Sesshoumaru.

- Boa tarde garotos – disseram Kagome e Sango juntas seguida de uma risada.

- Oi, meu nome e Kagome Higurashi – disse Kagome se curvando.

- E o meu Sango – disse ela rindo.

- Oi, meu nome e Sesshoumaru - também se curvando a elas.

- Oi, o meu e Inuyasha – disse ele com um jeito meio de ignorante.

- E o meu e Miroku, garotas – disse ele as apalpando.

- Seu sem vergonha – disse Sango lhe dando um tapa.

- Seu pervertido – disse Kagome também lhe dando um.

- Olhem não liguem, ele sempre faz isso – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Vocês precisam de ajuda na mudança – disse Kagome.

- Só precisamos colocar as coisas no lugar, acho que precisamos um pouco –  
disse Sesshoumaru sem querer dispensar a ajuda das jovens.

- Esta bem, vamos ajudar Sango? – disse Kagome.

/Kagome você esqueceu totalmente que tínhamos que arrumar a casa para a  
chegada da Rin?/ - sussurrou Sango.

/Hixi, tinha me esquecido mais agora eu já ofereci ajuda então temos que  
ajuda/ - disse Kagome sendo sarcástica.

- Te mato, Kagome – disse Sango.

- O que foi? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Nada, não – disse Sango meio sem jeito.

- Bom e que a gente só vai trocar de roupa e já vai, ok? – disse Kagome.

- E isso mesmo, então bora – disse Sango puxando Kagome pelo braço.

- Até daqui a pouco então – disse Miroku todo alegre.

- Ela têm uma bunda bem durinha – disse Miroku fazendo os amigos rirem.

- Miroku você não acha que a gente percebeu? – ironizou Sesshoumaru voltando  
ate a entrada da casa.

- Mas diz ai Inuyasha percebi que você ficou de olho na senhorita Kagome -   
disse Miroku confundindo o amigo.

- Que isso, você que parecia bem interessado na senhorita Sango – rebateu  
Inuyasha a bola para o amigo.

- Vamos logo ate lá em casa, estou com um pouco de fome – pediu Miroku  
querendo fugir do assunto.

- Ei! Não foge não – disse Inuyasha segurando ele.

- Me deixa! – disse Miroku já aborrecido com o amigo.

- Tá vai seu chato – disse Inuyasha rindo.

- Ei garotos, já estamos prontas – disse Kagome com um short bem curtinho e  
uma blusa de alças, enquanto, Sango usava também um short só que um pouco   
maior do que de Kagome e uma blusa de alçinhas com uma libélula estampada na  
mesma.

- Venham logo! – disse Miroku com um sorriso maroto.

Aquela tarde foi muito divertida tanto para as meninas quanto para os novos  
vizinhos, depois de tantos risos e muitas apalpadas e claro! Tapas, mas  
aquela tarde se tornaria maior na noite:

- Ah, estou morta e pensar que nos ainda vamos ter que arrumar a nossa casa,  
né Sango? – disse Kagome jogada no sofá.

- E você tem razão, eu também estou morta – disse Sango só pensando o quanto  
elas deveriam andar e varrer a casa.

- Já que vocês ajudaram a gente, nos vamos ter que retribuir ajudando vocês  
– disse Sesshoumaru.

- Ah, mas a nossa bagunça e diferente e pior do que de colegiais – disse  
Kagome.  
- Ou de meninos – disse Sango.

- Mas não tem problema vamos ajudar assim mesmo – disse Sesshoumaru.

- E mesmo garotas, eu posso ajudar a passar as roupas – disse Miroku.

- O que você quer e olhar as calcinhas delas né, Miroku? – Perguntou  
Inuyasha comprometendo o amigo.

- O que? – disse Kagome olhando para Miroku.

- Não e nada disso não – disfarçou Miroku.

- Bom, de todo jeito nos vamos ajudar – disse Sesshoumaru cortando o papo.

- Esta bem, então vamos lá – disse Kagome.

- Mas eu passo a roupa – informou Sango.

- Está bem – disse Miroku meio decepcionado.

Na casa das meninas:

- Caramba, quando vocês disseram que parecia quarto de colegiais, vocês não  
estavam brincando – disse Inuyasha olhando pasmo para toda aquela sujeira.

- Bom, vamos começar pela sala – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Inuyasha você cuida da cozinha, Kagome dos quartos, Miroku dos corredores,  
Sango das roupas e eu da sala e do escritório – disse Sesshoumaru indicando  
a tarefa de todos.

- Está bem – disse todos.

- Então vamos ao trabalho – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Ei Kagome onde eu guardo essas xícaras? – perguntou Inuyasha que viu a  
amiga subir.  
- Na segunda prateleira – informou ela voltando a subir.

- Hei alguém pode me ajudar aqui em cima? – pediu Kagome.

- Quando eu acabar aqui eu te ajudo, está bem? – disse Inuyasha.

- Ta, enquanto isso eu vou te ajudar assim você acaba mais rápido – disse  
Kagome.

- Está bem – disse Inuyasha lavando algumas louças que estavam na pia.

- Inuyasha, vocês são de onde? – disse Kagome puxando assunto.

- Nos somos de Kyoto, e vocês? – disse ele.

- Eu sou daqui mesmo, mas a Sango e a Rin são de Osaka – contou ela animada.

- Quem e Rin? – Questionou Inuyasha.

- É a nossa outra amiga ela também e prima da Sango, e mora aqui com a gente  
– disse ela pegando uma panela e colocando no fogo com água.

- Mas porque ela não esta aqui com vocês? – perguntou ele meio curioso.

- Bom, ela ganhou dos pais uma viagem para a Europa, mas esta voltando  
sábado que vem, por isso estamos arrumando a casa – disse ela.

- Ah, então me conta mais sobre você – pediu ele a deixando envergonhada.

- Eu vim do famoso templo Higurashi, depois de fugir de casa eu e as meninas  
juntamos uma grana e compramos essa casa, lógico que o pai da Rin deu uma  
força, mas ate hoje nos moramos juntas – disse ela lhe entregando um chá.

- Mas qual foi o motivo de você fugir de casa? – questionou Inuyasha meio  
intrigado.

- Sabe que essa parte da minha vida eu apaguei da minha cabeça – disse   
Kagome.

- Por que? Será que foi tão desagradável assim? – perguntou ele.

- Foi, e ainda hoje dói muito – disse ela com algumas lagrimas no rosto. –   
Bom... Agora que acabamos aqui podemos subir para arrumar os quartos – disse  
Kagome um pouco rouca.

- Vamos logo estar quase anoitecendo, e eu gostaria de sair para jantar em  
algum lugar – disse Inuyasha colocando as mãos no bolso.

- Hei, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui sozinhos? – perguntou Miroku todo  
desconfiado.

- Nada, só estávamos conversando, porque tem algum problema nisso – disse  
Inuyasha.

- Não nada, ah e a Sango queria sua ajuda lá na área, parece que ela quer  
que você lave ou passe algumas roupas – disse Miroku vendo Kagome correr ao   
seu lado em direção a área de serviço.

- Poxa foi rápido, hein? – disse Miroku olhando para Inuyasha. – Mais diz  
ai, o que vocês estavam conversando? – questionou Miroku deixando Inuyasha  
confundido.

- Nada de mas, e ai você acabou o seu serviço? – perguntou Inuyasha trocando  
de assunto.

- Não, só falta passar a cera e ai eu acabo – disse Miroku pegando um copo   
de água. – E você? – perguntou Miroku virando o copo.

- Bom eu já, a Kagome deu uma ajudinha aqui e agora eu vou ajudar ela a  
arrumar os quartos – informou Inuyasha encostando-se na bancada.

- Hei, se você arrumar o quarto da Sango pega pra mim uma das calcinhas dela  
– pediu Miroku sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Para com isso, elas são nossas amigas e isso não e legal, Miroku – disse   
Inuyasha saindo da cozinha e deixando o amigo de boca-aberta.

- Kagome, você já quer ajuda? – gritou Inuyasha para a amiga.

- Sim, eu já ajudei a Sango então sobe com um esfregão para a gente arrumar  
o quarto de hospedes – disse Kagome.

Depois de todos arrumarem a casa e estarem exaustos Inuyasha deu a idéia de  
todos irem ate um restaurante para jantarem e comemorar as novas amizades;

- Então vocês vão querer ir? – disse Inuyasha.

- Bom e que eu estou muito cansada, então não contem comigo – disse Sango  
que mal conseguia levantar.

- Eu também estou morta, então prefiro comer algo saudável e em casa – disse  
Kagome se jogando no sofá.

- Ah, Inuyasha deixa pra lá vamos comer aqui mesmo – disse Sesshoumaru.

- E, eu podia preparar algo para vocês comerem que tal? – disse Kagome.

- Acho melhor vocês aceitarem porque a comida da Kagome e a melhor e mais  
saudável de todo mundo – disse Sango que fez Kagome ruborizar.

- Então ta decidido vamos jantar aqui com vocês – concordou Miroku.

- Ah, mas eu queria comer uma coisa diferente – resmungou Inuyasha.

- Mais você vai comer, não se preocupe – disse Kagome com um sorriso.

- E ai, meninos vocês trabalham em alguma coisa? – perguntou Sango.

- Sim eu e o Inuyasha nos trabalhamos para a empresa do nosso pai, e o  
Miroku trabalha para uma empresa chamada, como e o nome mesmo dela, Miroku?  
– perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- E Aikamoto e lá pro centro da cidade, e alem do mas eu trabalho só nos fim  
de semana, assim eu não me desgasto tanto – disse Miroku cruzando as pernas.

- Mas o que você realmente trabalha, eu quero dizer em que área? – disse   
Sango.

- Bom essa empresa era do meu pai, como ele... – disse Miroku com a cabeça  
baixa.

- Como ele o que? – disse Sango impaciente.

- Bom, e que o pai do Miroku sofreu junto com a mãe dele um acidente de  
carro então a empresa do pai dele ficou por conta do Miroku que ainda era  
garoto na época – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Me desculpe, Miroku eu não sabia – disse Sango segurando a mão dele.

- Não se preocupe já faz tempo e mesmo assim a tia Izayo me acolheu como se  
eu fosse da família – disse Miroku meio triste.

- Quem e Izayo? – perguntou Sango.

- Bom ela e minha mãe e do Inuyasha, e digamos também do Miroku – disse  
Sesshoumaru.

- Ela não e sua mãe e sua madrasta – disse Inuyasha que tende a se  
pronunciar.

- Sim, mas ela me criou como se fosse, ok – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Ah deixa, Sesshoumaru – falou Inuyasha.

- Hei, da pra alguém me explicar o que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Sango  
meio confundida.

- E que quando eu era menor a minha mãe morreu e então meu pai casou de novo  
com a Izayo ela teve o Inuyasha então e ai que vem a historia de ele ficar  
com ciúmes da própria mãe – disse Sesshoumaru.

- O Sesshoumaru você não acha que seu nome e meio complicado? – questionou  
Sango tentando descontrair.

- Não, sabe que eu nunca reparei – disse Sesshoumaru confuso.

- Bom você precisa de um apelido, hum? – disse Sango meio pensativa.

- Que tal Sesshy? – questionou Kagome chegando no meio da conversa.

- E perfeito, mas e a comida Kagome? – perguntou Sango.

- Já esta pronta – disse Kagome.

- Então vamos lá – falou Inuyasha.

Depois daquele maravilhoso jantar os rapazes se despedirão das novas  
vizinhas, uma semana já tinha se passado e o sábado já se aproximava, às   
meninas estavam tão animadas com a chegada de Rin da Europa.

- Até que enfim e sexta – disse Kagome se espreguiçando no sofá.

- E mesmo, amanhã a Rin ta chegando e assim começa as nossas verdadeira  
férias – disse Sango colocando uma musica bem agitada.

- Toc, Toc, Toc – havia alguém na porta.

- Hei Sango baixa ai, tem alguém na porta – disse Kagome se levantando para   
atender ainda com trajes de dormir.

- Oi rapazes. – cumprimentou Kagome com um sorriso.

- Oi Kagome vocês, querem tomar café com a gente? – perguntou Sesshy meio   
envergonhado.

- E que a gente já ta tomando, mas entra ai à gente ta escutando uma musica  
só pra descontrair – falou Kagome dando passagem para os garotos.

- Legal! Vocês sempre acordam assim? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Só nas férias – disse Sango chegando ao encontro de todos.

- Meu deus, vocês são umas gatas de pijamas. – elogiou Miroku que logo  
recebera de Sango um tapa.

- Ele não aprende mesmo, ne? – brinca Kagome rindo.

- Esse ai nunca vai tomar jeito – disse Inuyasha fazendo todos rirem.

- Bom, mas ele tem razão vocês são mais bonitas de pijamas – concordou  
Inuyasha sorrindo sedutoramente, fazendo as meninas cabularem.

- Vocês também são bonitinhos – retribuiu Kagome o elogio com um sorriso na  
face.  
- Ta bom chega de elogios vamos tomar café? – Perguntou Sango.

- O que exatamente vocês fazem em dia de sexta-feira? – perguntou Sesshy  
levando a xícara ate a boca.

- Bom, a gente só fica em casa curtindo um filme ou estudando – disse Kagome  
que era a mais responsável de todas.

- Por quê não saímos todos juntos? – questionou Inuyasha.

- Eu não estou muito afim muito de sair e você Sango? – disse Kagome.

- Eu também não – disse Sango.

- E mesmo assim eu já vou sair com o meu namorado – informou Kagome.

- Ah ta – disse Inuyasha sentindo algo queimar sua paciência o como se ele  
tivesse com ciúmes da Kagome, mas ele não entendera aquele sentimento mal  
foram apresentados direto e ele já esta assim.

- Bom, então fica para amanhã – falou Sesshy diminuindo a tensão que cairá  
sobre eles.

- Ah, mas amanha também não vai dar porque a gente tem que buscar a Rin no  
aeroporto – contou Sango.

- Tive uma idéia, porque não vamos buscar ela todos juntos? – perguntou  
Kagome.

- É, assim ela conhece logo vocês – concordou Sango animada com a idéia.

- Bom, deixa eu ir me arrumar logo, ele já deve ta chegando – disse Kagome  
olhando o relógio de pulso.

- Eu acho muito linda a paixão da Kagome pelo Kouga, eles se gostam de  
verdade – disse Sango deixando os meninos confusos.

- Então a gente já vai – falou Sesshy meio entediado.

- Já que vocês não tem nada para fazer e eu não também não, vamos a uma  
feira que esta na cidade? – perguntou Sango.

- Ah, que chatice – disse Kagome descendo falando no telefone.

- Não vai poder vir, então ta, tchau. – disse Kagome desligando o celular.

- O que? – perguntou Sango vendo a amiga desanimada.

- O Kouga ligou agora dizendo que tem que ajudar o pai dele na empresa,  
então a gente não vai sair – disse Kagome sentando-se.

- Agora nos podemos sair juntos? – disse Inuyasha.

- E mesmo, vai logo se vestir Sango – disse Kagome animada.

- Ta, mas me esperem – pediu Sango.

- Não esquenta, mas Kagome fala um pouco do seu namorado pra gente – disse  
Inuyasha.

- Está bem, o nome dele e Kouga ele e um yokai assim como vocês só que lobo,  
a gente se conheceu há dois anos num jantar de negócios do meu pai, a minha  
mãe disse que se tudo desse certo ele se casaria comigo, e a gente namora  
desde então – disse Kagome sentada olhando uma revista.

- Hum, esse seu namorado e bem interessante – falou Inuyasha rindo.

- Para, e ele e meio interessante, mas e um idiota – disse Kagome rindo   
junto com Inuyasha.

/Você entendeu alguma coisa que eles disseram?/ - sussurrou Miroku para  
Sesshoumaru.

/Não tenho a mínima idéia/ - sussurrou Sesshy.

- Teve uma vez sabe, que a gente tava jantando num restaurante muito   
apreciado por todos na região, então passou um senhor com uma bandeja de  
água e bem na hora o Kouga se levanta, e ai já viu ne? – disse Kagome  
fazendo Inuyasha morrer de rir.

- Uma vez eu escorreguei lá em casa quando eu me dei conta já estava no  
hospital – disse Inuyasha rindo muito junto de Kagome.

- Esses são os melhores micos que eu já ouvir – falou Miroku se metendo na   
conversar. – Será que não tem mais nenhum, senhorita Kagome? – perguntou  
Miroku passando a mão sobre o peito dela.

- Seu safado – resmungou Kagome dando um tapa na cara dele.

- Ah, Miroku você só aprende apanhando mesmo – falou Inuyasha com a mão na  
cabeça.

- Bom, estou pronta – informou Sango que usava um vestido simples.

- Então vamos – propôs Kagome.

- Mas, exatamente aonde vamos? – perguntou Miroku confuso.

- Vamos a uma feira – disse Sango.

- Hei não se esqueça que temos de comprar alguma coisa para ela – lembra  
Kagome.

- E mesmo, mas o que será que ela gostaria de ganhar? – perguntou Sango.

- Agora eu me lembrei que ela adora bichinhos de pelúcia, principalmente  
sapos – disse Kagome.

- Mas porque sapos? – Pergunta Inuyasha confuso.

- E que na minha cidade o sapo da sorte, e como a minha família e muito   
tradicional gostam de qualquer sapo em casa, mas e claro que não e de  
verdade – disse Sango.

- Ah, então a sua amiga gosta de sapos de pelúcia e você? – Pergunta Sesshy  
interessado.

- Bom primeiro ela não e minha amiga e sim prima, e eu gosto de um abajur  
que eu tenho desde menina – disse Sango.

- A ta, então nos vamos a pé ou de carro? – perguntou Sesshy.

- Vamos no meu carro? – perguntou Sango pegando as chaves na bolsa.

- Esta bem – disse os rapazes.

Após tantas compras os meninos não agüentaram queriam voltar logo para casa:

- Nos andamos e andamos, mas nada de um presente para Rin – disse Kagome.

- Nem um sapo, nem nada – disse Sango desanimada.

- Hei, me esperem – pediu Miroku alcançando os amigos.

- Onde você estava? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- É que vocês continuaram andando ai eu vi numa loja um presente para a   
senhorita Rin que eu acho que ela vai amar – disse Miroku todo convencido.

- Mas diz ai o que e? – perguntou Sango.

- É surpresa. – disse Miroku.

- Ah, Miroku deixa de frescura e conta logo – pediu Sesshy.

- Ta, depois que a gente saiu daquela loja de ursinhos de pelúcia chegou  
novas mercadorias então entre elas eu vi um sapo segurando um coração e  
ainda tinha bordado a letra R – revelou Miroku.

- Que perfeito, mas você mandou logo embrulharem, ne? – disse Sango olhando  
pra Kagome.

- Claro, eu penso em tudo – falou Miroku se gabando.

- Mas, ele já se acha – disse Kagome fazendo todos rirem.

- Claro, se eu não me acha, quem vai? – perguntou Miroku convencido.

- Isso você tem razão – confirmou Inuyasha rindo.

- Vamos agora ao shopping – disse Sango.

- Para que? – perguntou Sesshy.

- Ora fazer compras como sempre – disse Kagome.

- Ah e lá vai a gente ter que carregar tudo – falou Sesshy já imaginando o  
que aconteceria.

- Eu só vou depois que almoçarmos – disse inuyasha faminto.

- É verdade, com tudo isso acabei me esquecendo – disse Sango.

- Por quê não almoçamos no Taro Restaurant? – Sugeriu Kagome.

- E verdade, tem um lá em Kyoto que é ótimo, mas eu não sei o daqui – disse  
Inuyasha.

- Então esta decidido, vamos ao Taro Restaurant – disse Kagome.

Depois de irem almoçar as meninas estavam muito cansadas então deixaram os  
planos de ir ao shopping para o dia seguinte que iria ser ótimo, já a  
noitinha as meninas ficaram sozinhas em casa vendo um filme de romance, e na  
casa dos meninos se abria uma discussão:

- Eu acho se nos três pegarmos elas, todos ficariam felizes, mas vem vocês  
dois atrapalharem meus sonhos – resmungou Miroku.

- O seu idiota, elas são nossas amigas e não instrumento sexual que você usa  
e joga fora – disse Inuyasha.

- Dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com o Inuyasha, ele tem razão e mesmo   
assim se elas nos quisessem, elas já tinham nos agarrado. E mesmo assim eu  
acho que elas são muito responsáveis – disse Sesshy quase dando um discurso  
quando Miroku o interrompe.

- Hei, sai pra lá bom moço. Eu só sei de uma coisa, você gosta de uma delas,  
ne? – perguntou Miroku deixando o amigo sem palavras porque Inuyasha sabia   
que mesmo ele dizendo que não, isso não o impede de ser apaixonar por uma  
delas.

- Bom, eu já vou dormir – falou Inuyasha subindo.

- Miroku você e mesmo insuportável – disse Sesshy secando um prato.

- Ah, deixa Sesshoumaru, você e outro que se faz de bom moço – disse Miroku  
já irritado com essa situação.

- Eu não me faço, eu sou porque eu respeito meus ideais – disse Sesshy  
irritado.

- Vocês dois parecem veados, parecem que nem gostam de mulher – disse  
Miroku.

- Não e isso, e que ao contrario de você a gente tem vergonha na cara, e um  
dia você também vai se apaixonar e vai deixar de ser assim – disse Sesshy  
subindo as escadas e deixando uma tensão na sala.

- Eles pensam que eu vou me apaixonar, são doidos mesmo – disse Miroku  
falando consigo mesmo.

Na manha seguinte a casa das meninas estava de cabeça pra baixo Kagome e  
Sango corriam para todos os lados procurando coisas para colocarem no lugar:

- Ah Kagome não acho aquele maldito telefone – disse Sango desesperada.

- Mas tem de estar aqui – disse Kagome.

- Olha lá – disse Sango apontando para um bicho.

- O que e aquilo? – perguntou Kagome.

- É um rato – disse Sango gritando.

Na casa dos meninos:

- Hei você ouviu isso Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Inuyasha percebendo o grito.

- Sim, parece a Sango gritando com algo – disse Sesshy correndo para a  
porta.

- Vamos lá. – disse Sesshy.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Inuyasha abrindo a porta e percebendo as duas  
meninas apavoradas em cima do sofá.

- Hai ajuda a gente, tem um rato horrível ali – disse Sango apontando em  
direção do bicho.

- Calma e só um ratinho inofensivo – disse inuyasha pegando ele com a mão.

- Eu não sei como você consegue – disse Kagome.

- É simples ele pensa que vocês querem brincar – falou Inuyasha.

- Hai, ta bom mas tira ele de perto da gente – implorou Sango.

- Ta bem, toma Sesshy, fica com ele – disse Inuyasha entregando o   
pequenininho a Sesshy.

- Valeu, vou chamar ele de Inuyasha – brincou Sesshy fazendo todos rirem.

- Hahahaha, não tem graça – ironizou Inuyasha.

- Bom, então obrigada – agradeceu Kagome.

- Então ate amanha – disse Sesshy.

- Hei vamos logo dormir porque amanha a Rin ta chegando bem cedinho – disse  
Sango.

- Relaxa, deixa eu terminar o meu sorvete e ai eu vou dormir – falou Kagome.

- Tá mas vem logo – disse Sango.

Na manha seguinte as meninas saíram cedo para buscar a amiga no aeroporto:

- Ah, eu acho que o vôo atrasou – disse Kagome olhando para o relógio de  
pulso.

- Não, olha ela lá – falou Sango correndo em direção a prima.

- Oi meninas, que saudade – disse Rin todo alegre de rever suas amigas.

- Nos temos um milhão de novidades para te contar – falou Sango  
entusiasmada.

- Uma delas e que nos temos vizinhos super gatos – disse Kagome.

- Hei e o Kouga? – perguntou Rin.

- Ele ta legal, mas retornando o assunto tem um que e um pouco pervertido –  
disse Kagome.

- Pouco e muito – disse Sango.

- Tem outro que e super fofo e outro super educado – informou Kagome.

- Todos eles são super-heróis? – disse Rin fazendo-as rirem.

- Não, mas são gatos – disse Kagome.

- Ah e vocês nem sabem quem eu encontrei lá na Europa – disse Rin contando  
as novidades.

Quando as meninas voltaram para casa conversarem sobre tudo ate dos novos  
vizinhos então elas foram apresentar Rin para os garotos:

- Toc, toc, toc – batia Sango na porta.

- Oi, Sesshy – disse Kagome.

- Oi, mas o que vocês fazem aqui essa hora? – perguntou Sesshy meio  
sonolento.

- Ah, gente te acordou? Da pra você chamar os meninos e urgente – pediu  
Kagome.

- Ta, mas o que e de tanta importância assim? – questionou Sesshoumaru.

- Olha essa aqui e a nossa amiga Rin – apresentou Sango.

- Oi, então você e a Rin – disse Sesshy beijando a mão dela.

- Então você e o super educado? – perguntou Rin brincando.

- Deixa-me chamar os meninos – disse Sesshy subindo.

- Podem entrar se quiserem – disse ele continuando.

- Ta, essa casa deles e legal ne? – disse Rin.

- Eh... – disse Kagome.

No quarto de Inuyasha:

- Hei Inuyasha escova os dentes e desci as meninas estão ai – disse Sesshy  
assustando o irmão.

- Calma, eu já vou – disse Inuyasha dando um pulo da cama.

- Ah e se veste, ok – disse SesshY correndo em direção ao quarto de Miroku.

- Ta – disse ele com cara de besta e vestindo uma cueca e indo ao banheiro.

No quarto de Miroku:

- Ah, minha querida não se preocupe eu vou cuidar de você – disse Miroku  
falando enquanto dormia.

- Miroku, as meninas estão só de calcinha lá em baixo – disse Sesshy vendo o  
amigo da um pulo da cama. - Agora vai escovar os dentes e veste uma camisa e  
desce – disse Sesshy saindo.

- To indo – disse ele ansioso.

Na sala:

- Reparei que você adora ficar só de cueca aqui ne? – disse Rin rindo.

- Hum, desculpa vocês pegaram a gente dormindo, pior seria se o Inuyasha  
descesse só de toalha – disse Sesshy rindo junto com as meninas.

- Ah, mas se ele for gatinho ai eu ia adorar – disse Rin rindo sozinha.

- Falando do cão olha ele ai – disse Sesshy brincando.

- Oi – disse Rin se virando.

- Oi, você deve ser a Rin, estou certo? – disse Inuyasha.

- Sim, então você e o fofo? – perguntou Rin olhando para Kagome.

- Devo ser né? Porque o Miroku não e. – disse Inuyasha rindo.

- Já estão falando de mim? – Perguntou Miroku descendo.

- Oi gatinha – disse Miroku querendo abraçá-la.

- Pelo seu bem acho você não fazer isso – disse Sango selando os punhos.

- Você deve ser o pervertido? – disse Rin sempre sorridente.

- Sim e você a Rin – disse Miroku a flertando.

- E, agora que eu já conheci todos quero convidar vocês para almoçarem com a  
gente – disse Rin.

- Nos adoraríamos – disse SesshY.

- Então ate o almoço – disse Kagome indo embora junto com as meninas.

O almoço foi muito agradável tanto para os meninos quanto para as meninas,  
depois das meninas terem dado o presente de Rin junto com os meninos todos  
começaram a conversar, mas a noitinha as meninas se sentaram para resolver   
onde iriam passa o resto das férias, quando são gentilmente interrompidas:

- Eu acho melhor passamos aqui – opinou Rin.

- Ah, nem inventa, vamos para Hiroshima soube que lá e tão tranqüilo – disse  
Sango.

- E, mas esse lugar e só para velho – disse Rin.

- Toc, toc, toc – batia Inuyasha do outro lado da porta.

- Hei, Kagome atende – disse Sango discutindo com Rin sobre as viagens.

- Oi Inuyasha – cumprimentou Kagome.

- Oi você pode vim um minuto aqui fora? – pediu Inuyasha.

- Ta, mas o que e? – perguntou Kagome desconfiada.

- Bom, amanha de manhã você poderia tomar café comigo? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Só nos dois? – Perguntou Kagome um pouco confusa com a proposta inesperada  
dele.

- Eh... Naquele dia a gente quase nem se conheceu direito então seria bom   
conversamos – disse Inuyasha.

- Então ta amanhã bem cedinho saímos para tomar café, ok?

- Ok.

- Então boa noite.

- Boa noite também.

- É ai já decidiram? – questionou Kagome entrando.

- Quem era? – perguntou Rin.

- Não importa era para mim, mas então para onde vamos? – perguntou Kagome.

- Eu estava dizendo para Rin que Hiroshima e bem tranqüilo para se passar as  
ferias – disse Sango.

- E eu disse para ela só se for para velhos passarem seus últimos dias, sua  
velhota? – disse Rin debochando da prima e fazendo caretas.

- Ah, ta minha netinha ingrata – brincou Sango fazendo voz de velhinha.

- Hei, meninas deixem disso sei que vamos ter alguma idéia a tempo, talvez  
ate amanhã mesmo – disse Kagome já enfurecida pela a briga das amigas.

- Mas agora eu vou dormir, então boa noite – disse Kagome subindo.

- Vai logo, chata, mas a gente vai ficar aqui para pensar em algum lugar  
legal pra passar as nossas férias – disse Rin.  
- Ah, meninas eu terminei com o Kouga – disse Kagome que já não suportava  
esta ao lado dele.

- Hei Kagome, mas conta porque? – pediu Sango.

- Olha eu não sei explicar, mas eu acho que não suportava ele, sei lá depois  
de um tempo a gente enjoa de estar com a mesma pessoa – disse Kagome da boca  
para fora porque ela sabia que não era aquilo e sim porque estava apaixonada  
por outro, mas nem ela sabia quem era aquele que roubara seu coração.

- Do mesmo jeito boa noite pra vocês – desejou Kagome subindo o resto das  
escadas.

- Boa noite Kagome! – desejaram Sango e Rin ao mesmo tempo.

Continua...


	2. A Grande Ideia

Algumas coisas que vcs tem que saber antes de ler a fic ok.  
[ pensamentos  
- falas  
( ) intromissões minhas  
" distraído  
/ sussurro

2 CAPITULO

A grande idéia:

>> > >No Capitulo Anterior

- ah,meninas eu terminei com o Kouga – disse Kagome que já não suportava  
esta ao lado dele.  
- ei Kagome mas conta porque? – disse Sango.  
- olha eu não sei explicar, mas eu acho que não suportava ele sei la depois  
de um tempo a gente enjoa de estar com a mesma pessoa – disse Kagome das  
boca para fora porque ela sabia que não era aquilo e sim porque estava  
apaixonada por outro,mas nem ela sabia quem era aquele que roubara seu  
coração.  
- do mesmo jeito boa noite – disse Kagome.  
- boa noite Kagome! – disse Sango.

Continua...

>> > >Fim da recapitulação

Aquela manha começara agitada para as meninas, como era de costume Kagome  
sempre acordava as garotas e depois descia para tomar café e logo em seguida  
iria ver aonde iriam passa o dia, mas aquela manha seria diferente:

- Sango, onde esta aquele meu sapato preto? – gritava Kagome do andar de  
cima.  
- Olha ele esta na minha sapateira – gritou Sango.  
- Bom, Rin retornando ao assunto nos conhecemos eles... – dizia Sango quando  
foi interrompida pela porta. - Acho que você nunca vai ficar sabendo –  
Brincou ela rindo.  
- Oi, Sango a Kagome está ai? – Perguntou Inuyasha que vestia uma calça  
despojada com all star e uma camisa preta com detalhes de prata.  
- Está, sim mas porque? – Questionou ela um pouco intrigada.  
- Nos vamos sair – disse Inuyasha sem nenhum rodeio.  
- Ah ta, você não quer esperar, ela deve ta meio estressada lá em cima –  
disse Sango com uma cara de pau.  
- Sim, Sango mas conta, você não achou eles bonitinhos? – Perguntou Rin  
chegando na sala sem notar a presença de Inuyasha.  
- Ah... Oi Inuyasha – cumprimentou Rin envergonhada.  
- Oi.  
- Eu vou lá em cima ver se a Kagome está bem – disse Rin correndo escada a  
cima.  
- Me desculpa Inuyasha, ela não e sempre assim – comentou Sango colocando a  
mão na cabeça.  
- Eu sei como e o Miroku também e assim – Brincou Inuyasha.  
- Inuyasha você parece ser muito simpático e calmo – Elogiou Sango.  
- Eu calmo? Não, mas que eu sou simpático disso eu tenho muita certeza – Se  
gabou ele.  
- Estou pronta – pronunciou Kagome descendo.  
- Oi... Nossa... Você esta linda – Elogiou Inuyasha pasmo com a beleza da  
morena.  
- Obrigada, eh... podemos ir? – Perguntou Kagome, estava um pouco corada,  
seu objetivo foi alcançado, o de deixar Inuyasha pasmo com sua produção.  
- Claro – Inuyasha abriu a porta e lhe dando passagem.  
- Onde nos vamos tomar café? – Questionou ela olhando dentro de sua bolsa.  
- Vamos ao café do Omeneki - Neko – Respondeu com um olhar direto a  
Kagome.(Omeneki-neko para quem não sabe significa gato da sorte)  
- Ouvi dizer que o café de lá e ótimo – Comentou a Kagome segurando a mão do  
rapaz.  
Suas mãos estavam suando frio pelo nervosismo, afinal desde que vira  
Inuyasha pela primeira vez sentiu um forte atração, e agora que estava  
solteira seria ótimo aumentar um pouquinho mais a intimidade entre eles.

No café Omeneki – Neko:

- Você me disse que morava em Kyoto com os rapazes, como e lá? – perguntou  
Kagome após fazer o seu pedido.  
- Um lugar ótimo de se viver, nos morávamos com os meus pais, era um pouco  
difícil sair de casa para ir as festas da cidade a segurança era um pouco  
reforçada. – Contou Inuyasha. – E quanto a você? Só o que sei é que saiu de  
casa, mas não sei a razão. – Comentou ele com cuidado, algo lhe dizia que  
aquele assunto era delicado.  
- Eu simplesmente cansei. Cansei da vida que eu levava então fugi, deixei só  
uma carta explicando o porque de sair de lá – Respondeu Kagome recebendo os  
cafés com alguns bolinhos de arroz.  
- É você nunca mais voltou lá? – Continuou ele a perguntar.  
- Nem penso em voltar – disse Kagome dando uma mordida em seu bolinho.  
- Você tem irmãos? – disse Inuyasha.  
- Tenho dois e os adoro, principalmente o menor, Souta, ele e tão lindo. –  
disse Kagome um pouco triste.  
- Ele deve ser especial. – disse Inuyasha tentando consola.  
- Faz dois anos que eu não o vejo, e nem a minha irmã, e mesmo que fosse por  
eles eu não agüentaria ficar lá, acabaria fugindo novamente – Explicou  
Kagome.  
- Eu só tenho o Sesshoumaru então não e grande coisa, já que ele e só 6  
meses mas velho do que eu – disse Inuyasha rindo.  
- Acredito que a melhor coisa que pode nos acontecer este ano foi ter  
encontrado vocês – Falou Kagome. – Antes a nossa vida era divertida de vez  
em quando mas agora ele e muito mas jovem.  
- Reparei que na sua casa tem alguns livros de literatura, poemas entre  
outros, mas eu não sei de quem são. – Investigou Inuyasha.  
- Ah... Eles são meus, eu amo os textos de William Shakespeare, eu acho ele  
um dos maiores escritores de literatura meu favorito na verdade ele não  
media esforços para escrever, mas a outros que gosto também. – disse Kagome.  
- Você não me parece uma dessas nerds que usa óculos e só pensa em estudar,  
pelo contrario você se dedica aos estudos mas também não dispensa uma boa  
festa. – Analisou Inuyasha corretamente.  
- Isso e verdade, me diz ai quantos anos você tem? – Perguntou Kagome  
interessada em saber um pouco mais sobre ele.  
- Eu tenho 17 e você? – Pergunta Inuyasha.  
- Eu também, e os garotos? – Voltou Kagome a perguntar, InuYasha riu de  
canto, ela estava mesmo interessada sobre eles.  
- Eles também, e deduzo que as Garotas também? – Perguntou InuYasha.  
- Sim, onde vocês vão estudar este ano? – Questionou Kagome.  
- Na escola do meu pai, já ouviu falar da escola TaYsho? – Perguntou  
Inuyasha.  
- Sim e lá que vamos estudar este ano. – Respondeu Kagome acenando para a  
garçonete para ela trazer a conta.  
- Coincidência meu pai e dono de lá e nos temos vagas garantidas. – Gabou-se  
ele.  
- Meu Deus lembrei de um lugar para passamos as ferias – Falou Kagome  
pensando mais que alto. - Inuyasha vocês gostam de clubes?  
- Sim, porque? – Questionou ele com certa curiosidade sobre o assunto.  
- Eu tive uma super idéia, escuta só, o pai da Rin tem um clube que fica a  
quatro horas de viajem daqui e ao lado há um hotel que também e dele, todos  
os anos nos vamos lá e muito legal e claro e de graça – Brincou ela.  
- Eu iria adorar ir, mas não sei quanto ao Sesshoumaru e o Mirok – Respondeu  
ele já imaginando as imensas possibilidades de se tornar mais intimo ainda  
de Kagome  
- Não acredito que eles irão recusar. - Falou ela confiante.  
- Combinado então.  
- Vamos voltar e contar essa ótima idéia a eles. – Propôs Inuyasha animado.  
- As garotas que me aguardem. - disse Kagome pensando alto novamente.

Ao saírem do café os dois foram caminhando silenciosos, um ao lado do outro,  
mãos dadas, sem nada para dizer, o silêncio não era constrangedor, era na  
verdade melhor do que qualquer outra palavra que pudessem dizer, pois ambos  
sabiam que algo bom nascia dentro deles.  
Ao chegarem em casa foram logo contar as novas aos amigos, e todos aprovaram  
a idéia.

- Ótima idéia, vou ligar agora mesmo para o papai e fazer as reservas. –  
Falou Rin sorridente.  
- É quando nos vamos? – perguntou Miroku.  
- Podemos ir no sábado – disse Kagome.  
- É uma grande idéia – Propôs Sesshoumaru.  
- Gente o meu pai disse que só tinha dois quartos com camas individuas e um  
com uma cama casal, teremos que fazer um sorteio quem vai ficar com a cama  
de casal e quem vai ficar com quem em cada quarto – disse Rin segurando o  
telefone na sua mão direit.  
- Então vamos logo fazer esse sorteio que eu já estou ansioso para essa  
viagem – Falou Inuyasha visivelmente empolgado.  
- Acho que cada um devia colocar seu nome e sortear assim seria mais fácil e  
ai depois nos fazemos o sorteio das camas – disse Sango assoprado seu chá.  
- É tem razão, vamos logo – disse Miroku.

Sesshy ficou no mesmo quarto que Rin e tirou o primeiro quarto com duas  
camas. Miroku ficou com Sango e pegaram também um quarto com duas camas.  
Inuyasha ficou com Kagome e pegaram a cama de casal.

Por incrível que pareça eles não disseram nada ficaram calados e foram  
assistir ao filme que haviam alugado para aquela tarde, Inuyasha sentou no  
sofá cansada Kagome se deitou colocando a cabeça sobre as coxas dele, ela  
não sabia ainda o que Inuyasha estava achando sobre essa idéia deles ficarem  
no mesmo quarto ate mesmo sobre a mesma cama então ela tomou coragem e puxou  
assunto:

- Inuyasha o que você acha sobre a gente ter ficado no mesmo quarto e cama?  
– Perguntou disse ela um pouco envergonhada.  
- Eu não me importo, nos somos só amigos, não é mesmo? – questionou ele  
querendo deixar claro aquilo pra ela.  
- Eu também não me importo, somos só amigos. – disse ela um pouco  
entristecida.  
- Mas será divertido?  
- Eu espero.  
- Vai pegar mais pipoca para a gente, vai. – disse Inuyasha lhe entregando a  
vasilha.  
- Vá você. – Replicou ela lhe devolvendo a tigela

Na casa dos meninos os quatro amigos comentavam sobre Inuyasha e Kagome  
terem ficado no mesmo quarto e com a cama de casal;

- Eu acho que eles ficaram bem no mesmo quarto – comentou Rin.  
- Vamos esperar pra ver – disse Sango colocando confiança em Inuyasha e  
Kagome.  
- Eu conheço bem o meu irmão ele não e tão tolo de fazer qualquer gracinha  
com a Kagome – Respondeu Sesshoumaru.  
- Nem sempre, não é Sesshoumaru? Como a Sango disse e esperar para ver. –  
brincou Miroku.  
- É melhor corta o assunto já penso eles chegam e nos pegando falando sobre  
isso. – Falou Sesshoumaru cortando o papo.  
- É verdade, e melhor parar por aqui – disse Sango.  
- Vamos voltar para ver o filme com eles se não vão achar estranho – disse  
Rin.

A semana passou rápido enfim a viajem para o clube chegará, os únicos que  
estavam prontos era Inuyasha e Kagome e conversavam no carro enquanto  
esperavam Sango, Rin, Miroku e Sesshoumaru se apressarem. Depois de um tempo  
(Põem tempo nisso) todos já estavam no carro e estavam prontos para irem,  
mas Inuyasha teve uma grande idéia.

- Acho melhor nos dois irmos no meu carro. – disse ele abrindo a porta e  
puxando Kagome.  
- Mas por que isso Inuyasha? – perguntou Sesshoumaru olhando para ele.  
- Quero conversa com a Kagome a sos – disse Inuyasha olhando com raiva para  
a cara de Sesshy.  
- Tudo bem, mas venha nos acompanhando. – Pediu Sesshoumaru.  
- Ta bom. Venha, Kagome – pediu ele a puxando pelo braço.  
- Calma Inuyasha assim você arranca o meu braço – disse Kagome.

Eles foram ate a garagem e pegaram o carro de Inuyasha era bem diferente do  
de Sesshy era uma Ferrari vermelha, Kagome se apaixonou por aquele carro.

- Gostou né? Me de as malas – pediu ele.  
- Se gostei, pega. – Entregou as malas pra ele e foi em direção a porta do  
carro.  
- Quem me dera os meus pais me darem um carrão desses, ia ser só alegria. –  
disse Kagome.  
- E você pensa que eu fiquei como quando o ganhei? – Perguntou Inuyasha.  
- Com cara de bobo, se bem que ela já e assim o tempo todo. – brincou ela ao  
entrar no carro.  
- É vai fazendo graça que eu te deixo no meio do caminho. – Brincou ele  
também.  
- Posso colocar um som pra nos animar? – Perguntou Kagome super empolgada.  
- Claro, nossa quantos cds você tem ai? – Perguntou ele impressionado com a  
quantidade de cds.

Era umas 4 da tarde quando eles chegaram no clube os primeiros a chegarem  
foram Sesshoumaru, Rin, Sango e Miroku logo atrás vinha Inuyasha e Kagome.

- Que preguiça – resmungou Kagome.  
- Vamos garotas temos que pegar as chaves na recepção – disse Rin puxando as  
pelo braço.  
- Aqui estão senhoritas – disse o recepcionista lhes entregando as chaves  
com o número dos quartos.  
- Vamos logo Kagome. Eu quero dormir um pouco – Falou Inuyasha.  
/Kagome parece que esqueceu do Kouga bem rápido desde que Inuyasha esteve  
com ela/ sussurrou Sango para Rin.  
- É mesmo, mas e melhor vê-la feliz do que triste – disse Rin.  
- Tem razão, vamos logo para o quarto, também estou cansada. – Falou Sango  
bocejando.  
- Eu também estou com sono – disse Rin também bocejando  
- Vamos Miroku – disse Sango puxando no pela orelha.  
- Sesshy você vem? – Perguntou Rin olhando pra ele.  
- Não vou depois. – Respondeu ele indo em direção ao bar do hotel.  
- InuYasha o Sesshoumaru já bebe? – Perguntou Sango.  
- Aquele lá? Fica de porre sempre. – Respondeu Mirok.  
- Não e para tanto mas ele toma algumas – disse Inuyasha.  
- Cada um de nos tem um vicio – disse Miroku.  
- É qual são eles? – Perguntou Kagome.  
- O meu e fumar – Respondeu Inuyasha.  
- Não é só seu todos nos fumamos, mas o Sesshoumaru bebe e nos dois não –  
disse Miroku.  
- E vocês? – questionou Inuyasha.  
- Nenhuma de nos fuma com freqüência, ou seja, só de vez enquanto que da uma  
vontade. – disse Rin.  
- É beber? – Perguntou InuYasha.  
- Eu não bebo. - disse Kagome.  
- A Rin e a única de nos que bebe. - disse Sango.  
- Só algumas vezes, mas não e um vicio – disse Rin.  
- Aqui está o nosso quarto Inuyasha – disse Kagome olhando para os números  
no chaveiro da chave.  
- E ali está o nosso Miroku – disse Sango o puxando.  
- É ali o meu. – disse Rin.  
- Garotas vamos para a piscina? – propôs Rin.  
- Não amanha nos acordamos cedo e vamos – disse Sango abrindo a porta.  
- É mesmo, e melhor nos irmos dormir e a noite a gente se vê. – disse Kagome  
entrando no quarto.

No quarto de Kagome e Inuyasha:

- Que lindo – disse Kagome.  
- Realmente e um bonito quarto! – Concordou ele.  
- É a cama é tão macia – disse Kagome que se jogou com tudo sobre ela.  
- Você quer jantar comigo? – Perguntou Inuyasha.  
- Sim, mas e melhor jantarmos todos juntos, não e verdade?– disse Kagome. –  
Que tal dormirmos um pouquinho? – Perguntou pegando seu lençol na mala.  
- Pra falar a verdade não estou com sono, então vamos conversar um pouco? –  
disse Inuyasha se virando para olhar para Kagome que já havia desmaiado de  
sono.  
[Ela e tão linda dormindo pensava Inuyasha.  
[Mas no que eu estou pensando? Kagome e somente uma amiga para mim, ou será  
mais do que isso? pensava Inuyasha intrigado.  
[E mesmo assim ela já tem namorado e como eu poderia amar ela sem nem mesmo  
saber se e amor mesmo? pensava Inuyasha confuso.  
[Acho melhor lavar um pouco o rosto e ir dormir pensava ele enquanto se  
levantava da cama.

Na hora do jantar todos se reuniram, todos estavam conversando e alegres  
menos Inuyasha que passara a observar Kagome sem tirar o olho dela, e então  
alguém de repente tira-lhe dos seus pensamentos:

- Senhor, o que vai querer? – Pergunta a garçonete.  
- Ham? – disse Inuyasha fora da realidade.  
- Inuyasha acorda – Fala Miroku fazendo todos rirem.  
- Eu quero só um Martini, e você pode mandar levar no quarto 205? –  
Perguntou ele.  
- Posso sim, senhor – disse a garçonete.  
- Que isso Inuyasha já vai para a cama? – Perguntou Miroku.  
- Sim estou cansado, amanha eu vejo vocês – disse Inuyasha se retirando.  
- Ele tomou alguma coisa antes de sair de casa? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru  
sarcasticamente.  
- Deve ter esquecidos dos seus remédios. – Brincou Miroku rindo junto com  
Sesshoumaru.  
- Kagome onde você vai? – Perguntou Sango ao ver a amiga se levantar da  
mesa.  
- Eu vou ver se o Inuyasha se sente bem – Respondeu ele e depois pos se a  
correr atrás do rapaz.  
- Ok – disse Sango.  
- Do que estávamos falando mesmo? – Perguntou Rin tentando retomar o  
assunto.

No quarto 205:

- Inuyasha você esta bem? – Perguntou Kagome sentando ao seu lado.  
- Sim eu só estou cansado.  
- Tudo bem, você já vai dormir? – Continuou ela a perguntar.  
- Sim – Respondeu ele.  
- Vou ficar aqui até você dormir, está bem? – Falou Kagome olhando para ele.  
- Você quem sabe. - disse ele se virando.  
- Inuyasha, você tem namorada? – Perguntou ela com as bochechas um pouco  
vermelhas sorte a sua e que Inuyasha não lhe olhava.  
- Não, é como vai o seu? – Perguntou ele virando para olhá-la.  
- Sabe que eu não sei – respondeu ela meio sem graça.  
- Como assim? – disse Inuyasha.  
- Nos terminamos. – disse Kagome direta.  
- Serio, mas por quê? – disse Inuyasha morrendo de felicidade por dentro.  
- Porque ele sempre me dava bolo, vivia cheio de garotas perto dele, e eu  
odiava aquilo – respondeu lembrando se com amargura de Kouga.  
- Ele e um idiota – disse Inuyasha.  
- Sim ele e mesmo – concordou Kagome rindo.  
- Esse tipo de cara não merece ficar com você – disse Inuyasha deixando  
Kagome ruborizada.  
- Que isso – disse Kagome envergonhada.  
- Senhor? – Bateu na porta a garçonete com o Martini.  
- Oi – disse Kagome atendendo a porta.  
- Aqui esta o Martini do senhor, gostariam de mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou  
a garçonete.  
- Inuyasha você quer alguma coisa? – Perguntou ela pra ele.  
- Pede algumas coisas, por exemplo, doces, sobremesas essas coisas e  
bastante bebida, pois agora não to afim mas de dormir – disse Inuyasha.  
- Você ouviu, nos traga tudo isso. – Pediu Kagome com um sorriso faceiro na  
face.  
- Sim senhorita, mas só uma coisa, eu só fico ate 1:00 hora da madrugada  
depois entra uma outra garçonete – Comunicou a garçonete.  
- Então diga que você estava nos atendendo e que agora ela atendera no seu  
lugar – disse Kagome.  
- Está bem senhorita, já lhe trago os pedidos – disse a garçonete se  
retirando.

Naquela noite Inuyasha e Kagome beberam e deram bastante risadas, na manha  
seguinte acordaram com uma enxaqueca mas mesmo assim iriam a piscina;

- Toc! Toc! Toc! Kagome, Inuyasha acordem – Gritou Sango batendo apressada  
na porta.  
- Vamos olhar pelo buraco da fechadura – Propôs Miroku olhando para Sango,  
com seus costumeiros pensamentos sujos.  
- Tem razão. – Disse Rin já olhando através do buraco.  
- É então o que você viu Rin? – perguntou Miroku todo ansioso para saber o  
que se ocorria lá dentro.  
- Não deu pra ver nada, tem algumas roupas penduradas na maçaneta da porta –  
Respondeu Rin com um suspiro de desanimo.  
- O que acha que eles fizeram? – Perguntou Mirok já com a resposta formada  
em sua mente pervertida.  
- Não – disseram todos.  
- Mas acho que eles vão depois – Brincou Rin.  
- Que pena, mas vamos logo para piscina – disse Sango puxando o braço de  
Miroku e Rin.  
- É vamos respeitar a privacidade do meu irmãozinho – disse Sesshoumaru que  
esperou Sango os puxarem e pois se a olhar pelo buraco da fechadura também.  
- Vamos você também Sesshy – disse Sango voltando e puxando ele pela orelha.  
- Ta já vai. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru aborrecido.

No quarto Inuyasha ainda estava dormindo, Kagome que tinha já acordado foi  
ate o telefone para pedir um café da manha na recepção.

- Vamos Inuyasha acorde, venha tomar café – disse Kagome perto dele.  
- Já estou indo – disse Inuyasha colocando seus chinelos.  
- Você espera um momento enquanto eu me arrumo? – disse Kagome abrindo sua  
mala.  
- Espero, mas não demore. Quero escovar os meus dentes – disse Inuyasha  
puxando da mala sua escova de dentes.  
- Eu só vou tomar banho, vestir meu biquíni e escovar meus cabelos –  
Respondeu ela pegando em sua mala sua escova e seu biquíni.  
- Vou assistir televisão e arrumar a cama enquanto você toma banho – disse  
Inuyasha puxando o lençol de cama.  
- Muito obrigada, depois vamos lá no quarto dos outros vê se eles já  
acordaram - disse Kagome ligando o chuveiro.  
- Esta bem – disse Inuyasha pegando uma cadeira para ver televisão. - Mas  
será que eles já não foram? – Perguntou Inuyasha.  
- Eu acho que não – disse Kagome.

Depois de alguns minutos Kagome saiu do banheiro e perguntou como estava  
para Inuyasha. Inuyasha a observou um pouco e pensou.

[Puxa Kagome está linda pensava Inuyasha.  
- Inuyasha o que você achou do meu Biquíni? – Perguntou ela novamente vendo  
que ele viajava em pensamentos olhando pra ela.  
- Eu gostei – disse ele com um olhar de sinceridade e malicia.  
- Obrigada, agora vá escovar os dentes e tomar banho pra podemos ir chamar  
os outros – disse Kagome pegando algumas coisas em sua bolsa.  
- Está bem, mas me espere para irmos juntos – pediu ele indo em direção ao  
banheiro.

Depois que Inuyasha acabou de escovar os dentes e tomar banho eles foram ate  
o quarto de Rin e Sesshy ficaram batendo depois de um tempo eles foram ate o  
quarto de Sango e Miroku e bateram ate cansar ai Inuyasha falou:

- Vamos logo para piscina aposto que eles já estão lá. – disse ele com um  
tom sarcástico.  
- Eu também acho. – disse Kagome puxando a mão de Inuyasha.

Chegando na piscina eles viram os amigos se divertindo uns com os  
outros,Kagome pulou na piscina e nadou ate Rin e Sango para comentar algo  
com elas.

/ Garotas eu perguntei pro Inuyasha se eu estava bonita, primeiro ele me  
olhou estranho e depois disse que tinha gostado/ sussurrou Kagome pras  
amigas.  
/ Kagome os rapazes contaram para gente que o Inuyasha nunca foi assim, na  
verdade ele e sempre ignorante com todos ate mesmo com o irmão/ sussurrou  
Sango sentado na beira da piscina.  
/ Ele demonstra ser sempre gentil, pelo menos comigo./ sussurrou Kagome.  
/ Vai ver ele também gosta de você, o Sesshy ficou de boca aberta quando ele  
concordou ficar com você no mesmo quarto, mas ele se surpreendeu mesmo  
quando vocês pegaram a cama de casal /sussurrou Sango tentando abrir os  
olhos de Kagome.  
/ Kagome você não viu que na hora que a gente tava pronto pra vim pra cá ele  
inventou que queria conversar com você a sos / sussurrou Rin se apoiando na  
beira da piscina.  
[Será que ele gosta de mim? pensava Kagome confusa.  
/ Kagome repara bem nas atitudes dele, só então você vai saber do que nos  
estamos falando. / sussurrou Rin.  
/ Ele e sempre gentil, ate mesmo na hora de falar/ sussurrou Kagome.  
/ Os garotos disseram que ele era arrogante, devido a uma antiga namorada  
dele/ sussurrou Sango.  
- Aonde você vai Kagome? – Perguntou Sango vendo Kagome se levantar e se  
afastar delas.  
- Vou me sentar ali no balanço para pensar um pouco – disse Kagome dando um  
leve sorriso.

Inuyasha viu Kagome indo embora e em direção ao parquinho que tinha ali  
perto então ele a seguiu e a viu sentada num balanço de cabeça baixa.

- Kagome o que você esta fazendo aqui sozinha? – Perguntou ele se sentando  
do lado dela.  
- Inuyasha, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa que esta me incomodando? – disse  
ela soluçando.  
- Pode perguntar qualquer coisa se isso a fizer parar de chorar – disse ele  
que odiava ver qualquer garota chorando.  
- Você gosta de mim? – Perguntou ela ainda com cabeça baixa.  
InuYasha colocou a mão no queixo da garota e o ergueu pra ela olhasse em  
seus olhos.  
- Mas e claro! – respondeu ele.  
- Não, e isso eu quero dizer... – disse Kagome.  
- dizer?  
- Inuyasha eu estou apaixonada por você – disse ela lhe deixando escapar  
mais lagrimas.  
- Eu também estou por você – disse ele a abraçando.  
- Finalmente – disse Miroku dando um susto nos amigos.  
- Nos fizemos um bom trabalho, não é mesmo Rin? – Questiono Sango pra Rin  
que concordou com a cabeça.  
- Parem com isso se não eu vou chorar de alegria – disse Kagome limpando as  
lagrimas.  
- Vamos comemorar com champanhe? – Propõem Sesshoumaru.  
- Pedi lá Miroku – disse Rin.

Depois de comemorarem Inuyasha e Kagome foram para o quarto e pediram o  
almoço lá mesmo, duas semanas tinham se passado todos estavam cheios de  
ficarem no clube então resolveram voltar de madrugada para pelo menos  
aproveitarem mas um dia no clube;

- A que horas vamos? – Pergunta Sesshoumaru.  
- Meia noite esta bom – Responde Inuyasha sentado numa mesa com  
Sesshoumaruy.  
- Miroku seu safado – disse Kagome lhe dando um tapa.  
- O que esse idiota fez para você Kagome? – disse Inuyasha pulando na  
piscina.  
- Ele quase tirou o meu biquíni – disse ela amarrando.  
- Vem cá, seu sem vergonha. – disse Inuyasha saindo da piscina e correndo  
atrás dele.  
- Me deixa. – gritou Miroku que logo em seguida pegou uma queda e fez os  
amigos rirem.  
- Vocês estão rindo porque não é com vocês – disse Miroku passando a mão no  
bumbum.  
- Deixa de frescura Miroku – disse Inuyasha esticando a mão para o amigo.  
- Frescura nada. – resmungou Miroku apontando o dedo na cara de Inuyasha.  
- Isso e pra você aprender a não meter a mão nas garotas. – disse Inuyasha.  
- Deixa pra lá, Inuyasha, e vem aqui comigo – disse Kagome.  
- O que foi? – disse Inuyasha se sentando perto dela na mesa.  
- Era simplesmente isso que eu queria – disse Kagome começando a beijá-lo.  
- Eles não formam um casal perfeito? – disse Rin encantada.  
- Sim, aquele ali não e o Kouga? – Pergunta Sango ao ver um Yokai lobo.  
- É ele mesmo, isso não vai dar certo, vamos falar com a Kagome – disse Rin  
se levantando quando de repente Sango puxa seu braço. – Não era melhor nos  
falarmos com ele primeiro.  
- Aonde vocês vão? – Pergunta Sesshoumaru.  
- Vocês vem também – diz Sango impondo a situação.  
- Rin o que ela vai fazer? – Pergunta Miroku sem entender a situação.  
- Está vendo aquele yokai lobo ali? – Pergunta Rin apontando com o dedo.  
- Sim, é daí? – diz Sesshoumaru.  
- E o ex-namorado da Kagome e se pegar ela e o Inuyasha juntos, vai sair  
briga, nos vamos lá avisar pra ele ficar frio. – Contou Rin.  
- É o que vão fazer pra ele ficar frio? – Questiona Sesshoumaru.  
- Essa parte e com a Sango – disse Rin.  
- Kouga – disse Sango.  
- Oi, Sango não sabia que vocês estavam aqui – disse Kouga cínico.  
- Não se faça de idiota você sabe muito bem que a gente vem todos os anos  
aqui – disse Sango cruzando os braços.  
- Kouga a Kagome não te quer mais, inclusive ela já tem outro – Falou Rin  
saindo da frente para Kouga ver Kagome e Inuyasha.  
- Quem e aquele cachorrinho? – Pergunta Kouga.  
- É meu irmão porque? Não gostou? – Disse Sesshoumaru com o costumeiro olhar  
frio, sabia que isso deixaria o rapaz com o rabinho entre as pernas.  
- Você e outro cachorro fedorento? – Implica Kouga não sabendo que mexia com  
a morte.  
- Do que você me chamou? – Pergunta Sesshoumaru o pegando com força pela  
gola da camisa e o erguendo no ar.  
- Já chega. – Diz Rin os separando.  
- Kagome o que está rolando ali? – pergunta Inuyasha.  
- Hei o que está acontecendo aqui? – Pergunta Kagome ao reconhecer Kouga e  
entender que ele e Sesshoumaru estão batendo de frente.  
- Eles estão querendo brigar. – Responde Rin que estava no meio deles.  
- Você ia perder o seu tempo brigando com ele? – Pergunta InuYasha  
ironicamente já que sabia que Kouga não seria páreo pra Sesshoumaru.  
- Ele insultou a nossa família, e te chamou de cachorro fedorento, pode  
bater nele no meu lugar. – disse Sesshoumaru sabendo que Inuyasha não  
deixaria algo assim barato.  
- Você me chamou do que, hein? – perguntou Inuyasha pulando em cima de  
Kouga. - Isso e pra aprender a não insultar mais a minha família. – Inuyasha  
lhe deu um soco na barriga.  
- Rin chama os seguranças – pediu Sango.  
- Não, deixa que eu vou acabar com isso de uma vez. – disse Kagome. -  
Inuyasha pare com isso agora – disse Kagome deixando escapar algumas  
lagrimas e fazendo-os pararem.  
- Desculpe meu amor – disse Inuyasha acariciando o rosto dela.  
- Solta ela seu cachorrinho – disse Kouga hipócrita.  
- Sai de perto de mim Kouga – disse Kagome dando lhe um tapa.  
- Kagome porque você fez isso? – pergunta Kouga sem entender a reação dela.  
- Você me da nojo, eu estou com o Inuyasha agora, para mim você morreu,você  
não me dava atenção preferia seus amigos do que eu, então agora fica com  
eles, pois essa otária aqui você não tem mais. – disse Kagome chorando  
desesperadamente.  
- Isso não e verdade, eu lhe levava presentes saia com você – disse Kouga.  
- Kouga presentes não compram amor, a cada dia que eu passava ao seu lado me  
dava mas nojo ainda, eu estava apaixonada por você mas você não quis nunca  
ficar perto de mim e agora quer brigar pelo meu amor com o Inuyasha que em  
pouco tempo ofereceu tanto amor para mim – disse Kagome chorando.  
- Você sabe que seu pai nunca vai aceitá-lo como me aceitou – disse Kouga.  
- Meu pai só te aceitou por causa do seu dinheiro, e mesmo assim ele não  
manda mas em mim, eu não vivo mas sobe as ordens dele – disse Kagome.  
- Sango pega as coisas dela e vamos embora daqui – Pediu Inuyasha.  
- Ta. – disse Sango indo buscar as coisas que estavam em cima das mesas.  
-Vamos Kagome para o nosso quarto,você precisa descansa um pouco – disse  
Inuyasha a puxando pelo braço.  
- Me ajuda aqui Sesshoumaru. – Pediu Inuyasha levando ela no colo.  
- Eu odeio esse idiota, só ele mesmo para estragar meu dia – disse Kagome  
segurando se no pescoço de Inuyasha.  
- Calma Kagome ele nunca mas vai te atormentar – disse Inuyasha.  
- Obrigada – disse Kagome rouca.  
- Abre aqui para mim Sesshoumaru – Pedi Inuyasha ao chegar na porta do  
quarto.  
- Aqui esta descanse Kagome. – diz Sesshoumaru.  
- Pronto! Eu já volto – disse Inuyasha a colocando na cama e voltando para  
fora do quarto.  
- Inuyasha e melhor arrumamos as nossas coisas e irmos embora se não ele vai  
continuar a perturbar a Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru.  
- Era isso que eu ia te dizer, fala com os outros, nos fechamos a conta e  
vamos embora – propõem Inuyasha.  
- Tá – disse Sesshoumaru voltando ao seu quarto.  
- Kagome arrume suas coisas – disse Inuyasha.  
- Nos já vamos voltar para casa? – perguntou Kagome já calma.  
- Sim, lá ele não nos perturbará – responde Inuyasha roubando um selinho  
dela.  
- Obrigada.  
- Pelo que? – Pergunta Inuyasha sem saber do que ela estava falando.  
- Por você ser tão carinhoso e me proteger – disse Kagome o abraçando.  
- Eu defendo aquilo que e meu. – disse Inuyasha se achando o que fez a  
menina sorrir como uma criança – Vamos arrumar as coisas.  
- Ok. – disse ela se levantando ainda sorrindo.  
- Sabia que eu amo esse seu sorriso, não só o sorriso como tudo em você –  
Diz Inuyasha beijando na.  
- Eu também só não amo essas duas orelhinhas fofas como eu amo esse seu  
jeito amoroso de falar – disse Kagome. - Melhor eu ir tomar banho e me  
arrumar antes que as coisas esquentem aqui. – disse Kagome se soltando do  
pescoço dele e indo em direção ao banheiro.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Rin e Sesshoumaru:

- Vai avisar a Sango e o Miroku, para arrumar as coisas porque nos vamos  
voltar para casa – Pedi Sesshoumaru.  
- Certo. – disse Rin.  
- Sango, olha e para vocês se arrumarem porque a gente vai voltar para casa  
daqui a pouco – disse Rin.  
- Ok, vou avisar o Miroku – disse Sango - Rin você sabe da Kagome? –  
pergunta Sango preocupada com a amiga.  
- Eu acho que ela já esta bem, não se preocupe o Inuyasha está com ela, sei  
que ele vai cuidar bem da nossa amiga – disse Rin.  
- Bom, vamos logo – disse Sango.

Eles aviam chegado em casa mortos, as garotas foram direto para a cama, os  
garotos ficaram conversando sobre aquelas férias e lembraram que tinham que  
ligar para Izayo e contar tudo, e também pedir a ela um dinheiro extra;

- Liga você – disse Sesshoumaru.  
- Não. Liga você, se for eu ela vai falar um monte de coisas – disse  
Inuyasha.  
- Está bem, eu ligo. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru irritado.  
- Alô, mãe.  
- Oi, meu docinho – disse Izanyo (mãe de Inuyasha e Sesshy e mãe de criação  
de Miroku)

Continua...

Valeu galera pela Reviews  
Beijos Rah – Chan


	3. A Noticia

Algumas coisas que vocês devem saber antes de ler a fanfic.

[ pensamentos  
- falas  
( ) intromissões minhas  
celular ou telefone tocando  
/ sussurro  
# porta ou campainha

3 capitulo

A Noticia:

>> >> >> >> No Capitulo Anterior

Enquanto isso no quarto de Rin e Sesshy:

- va avisar a Sango e o Miroku,para arrumar as suas coisas porque nos vamos  
voltar para casa – disse Sesshy.  
- ta – disse Rin.  
- oi Sango,olha e para vocês se arrumarem porque a gente vai voltar para  
casa daqui a pouco – disse Rin.  
- ok,vou avisar o Miroku – disse Sango.  
- ei Rin você sabe da Kagome? – disse Sango preocupada com a amiga.  
- eu acho que ela já esta bem,não se preocupe ela esta com o Inuyasha e sei  
que ele vai cuidar bem da nossa amiga – disse Rin.  
- bom vamos logo – disse Sango.

Continua...

Fim da Recapitulação 

Neste Capitulo:

Eles haviam ido embora naquela tarde, Kagome ainda estava inconformada de  
ter encontrado Kouga justo no ultimo dia que eles iriam ficar no clube, ela  
havia passado a metade da viagem calada, pensativa e sempre olhando para o  
vazio, Inuyasha então gentilmente interrompeu seus pensamentos;

- Kagome, ainda ta viva? – perguntou Inuyasha passando a mão na frente da  
cara dela.

- Me desculpe, o que você estava falando mesmo? – disse Kagome envergonhada.

- Eu só queria saber se você esta bem? – disse Inuyasha parando em um  
acostamento.

- Por quê nos paramos? – perguntou Kagome confusa.

- Você ainda esta triste porque o Kouga apareceu lá no clube? – disse  
Inuyasha.

- Será que esta tão obvio assim? – Pergunta Kagome rindo- Sim – disse ele também rindo. - Olha Kagome você sabe que pode contar  
comigo e com as meninas, então não hesite em pedir a nossa ajuda – disse  
Inuyasha.

- Muito obrigada – disse Kagome abraçando no forte.

- Sabe Kagome tem um ditado que minha avó adora, e eu acho que ira ajudar  
você nesse momento – disse Inuyasha.

- Qual? – Perguntou Kagome saindo daquele abraço.

- É "quem ri por ultimo ri melhor" - disse Inuyasha.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com a minha situação? – disse Kagome sem  
entender.

- Calma to chegando lá, e que nesse caso o Kouga perdeu você enquanto você  
ganhou a mim, então quem você acha que riu melhor? – disse Inuyasha num tom  
poético.

- Muito obrigada – agradeceu ela começando a beijá-lo.

Trim, trim, trim - tocava o celular de Inuyasha interrompendo tudo.

- Alô, oi Sesshoumaru. – disse Inuyasha muito aborrecido.

- Aonde vocês estão? Perdemos vocês de vista – Conta Sesshoumaru no outro  
lado da linha.  
- Nos paramos um pouco para esticar as pernas mas já estamos indo encontrar  
vocês – disse Inuyasha ligando o carro.

- Sei, bom a gente está num posto chamado Yuo-Neji fica na estrada 47,  
encontra a gente aqui, ta legal – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Está bem – disse Inuyasha desligando.

- Eles já estão vindo – disse Sesshoumaru guardando o celular no bolso.

- Ele disse se a Kagome esta bem? – Pergunta Sango.

- Olha Sango não precisa se preocupar eu estou aqui – disse Miroku passando  
a mão na bunda dela.

- Eu te mato Miroku – disse Sango lhe dando um tapa.

- E verdade Sango não se preocupa ela ta com o Inuyasha – relembrou Rin.

- E verdade – Sango falou voltando a comer.

Não demorou muito para eles chegarem aonde se encontrava os amigos, somente  
Inuyasha saiu do carro para cumprimentar os amigos e fazer um lanche, Kagome  
preferiu ficar no carro para refletir um pouco sobre o que Inuyasha havia  
dito a ela, as garotas acharam estranho o comportamento de Kagome e  
deduziram que seria ainda sobre o assunto do clube;

- Inuyasha a Kagome ainda ta mal? – perguntou Sango.

- Não tanto quanto antes – disse Inuyasha brindo um leve sorriso.

- Mas por quê? Você conversou com ela? – Questionou Sango apressada.

- Sim, eu acho que agora ela só precisa ficar um pouco sozinha – disse ele  
se sentando junto aos amigos.

- O que o senhor gostaria de pedir? – perguntou a garçonete.

- Bom eu gostaria de um chá e um café se for possível – disse Inuyasha vendo  
o cardápio.

- Está bem, algo mas?

- Você poderia esperar um pouco para servir – disse Inuyasha saindo da  
lanchonete.

- Aonde será que ele foi? – perguntou Miroku levando ate a boca à xícara com  
café.

- Ele foi chamar a Kagome – Respondeu Sesshoumaru que estava virado.

- Ah... – disse Miroku se virando. - Mas o que será que eles tanto falam? –  
pergunta Miroku.

- E por isso que nessas horas eu queria ser uma mosca para ouvir tudinho que  
eles estão falando – falou Rin curiosa.

- E verdade, seria bom – disse Sango.

- Ai vem eles – disse Sesshoumaru que sentiu o cheiro deles mesmo estando  
virado.

- Se virem e hajam com naturalidade – disse Miroku começando a assobiar.

- Oi meninas – disse Kagome indo se sentar com as amigas.

- E ai conta às novidades – disse Sango vendo Kagome se sentar.

- Inuyasha eu lembrei que temos que ligar para a tia Izayo, para contar as  
novidades – lembrou Miroku.

- E mesmo, vou ligar agora – disse Inuyasha começando a digitar os números.

Em Kyoto;

Trim, trim, trim - tocava o telefone na residência dos Thayshos.

- Residência dos Thaysos quem esta falando, por favor – disse uma voz de uma  
senhora idosa.

- Kaede-sama, é o Inuyasha, tubo bem? – falou InuYasha cumprimentando a  
governanta da casa.

- Ola meus garotinhos como estão às coisas ai? – Perguntou Kaede.

- Estão ótimos obrigado, bom eu liguei para falar com mamãe ela esta ai?

- A Sra. Izayo não esta, ela saiu com o seu pai – Respondeu Kaede.

- Diga a ela que à noite nos ligamos, esta bem? – Pediu ele.

- Esta bem, fiquem com Deus meus meninos – disse Kaede.

- Você também, tchau – despediu-se Inuyasha desligando.

- E ai conseguiu falar com a Tia? – perguntou Miroku comendo um hambúrguer.

- Não ela saiu com o papai – disse Inuyasha guardando o celular no bolso.

- Vocês querem, mas alguma coisa? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru puxando a carteira  
do bolso.

- Não – disse Inuyasha e Miroku.

- E vocês garotas? – perguntou ele.

- Nos também não – Respondeu Kagome voltando a conversar.

- Então me veja a conta moça – Pediu Sesshoumaru para a garçonete.

- Aqui está senhor, 16,30 ienes – disse a garçonete.

- Pronto, ai está. – disse Sesshoumaru deixando o dinheiro em cima do balcão  
e se levantando.

- Vamos garotas – disse Miroku andando ate a saída.

- Inu me carrega, por favor – disse Kagome fazendo manha.

- Esta bem, sobe ai – disse InuYasha.

- Inuyasha você e tão gentil e respeitador porque certas pessoas não podem  
ser assim? – Perguntou Sango meio irônica jogando um olhar torto para  
Miroku.

- Isso porque ele e único e só meu – disse Kagome beijando-o.

- Bem no olho Sango, e também porque certas garotas que eu nem vou  
pronunciar o nome não são como você Kagome? – disse Miroku irônico.

- Isso porque ela e única e também já tem dono – disse Inuyasha olhando para  
Miroku.

- Agora quem levou no olho? Hein? – disse Sango provocando.

- O seu projeto de tabua gorda quem esta falando com você? – Falou Miroku  
partindo pra ignorância.

- Do que você me chamou? – disse Sango cerrando o punho.

- Além de tabua gorda ainda e surda – disse Miroku provocando mas ainda  
Sango.

- Gente não vamos brigar – Pediu Rin tentando acalmar os dois.

- E mesmo não vale a pena bater numa tabua gorda – disse Miroku levando um  
soco de Sango.

- Isso e para você aprender – disse Sango limpando as mãos.

- Vamos logo crianças – Pediu Sesshoumaru entrando no carro.

- Vamos também Inuyasha – disse Kagome rindo da situação.

- Ei não vão sumir de novo – Avisou Sesshoumaru.

- Tá – disse Inuyasha indo na frente.

No carro de Sesshy:

- Sango ainda está doendo o soco – resmungou Miroku passando a mão no rosto.

- Isso e para você aprender a não me chamar de tabua gorda – disse Sango.

- Hei vocês perceberam que a Kagome estava muito melhor? – Perguntou  
Sesshoumaru tentando puxar um novo assunto.

- Sim, o Inuyasha conversou com ela – disse Sango.

- Mas o que será que eles conversaram – disse Miroku curioso.

- Miroku não sei se você percebeu mas o Inuyasha anda muito melhor desde que  
conhecemos as meninas – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Por quê você diz isso Sesshy? – Pergunta Rin.

Sesshoumaru não soube dizer o que lhe causou aquela estranha felicidade ao  
ouvir a voz tão doce de Rin pronunciar seu apelido, apesar de ter sido uma  
boa sensação resmungou mentalmente por estar dando atenção ao que uma mera  
humana diz.

- Antes de nos mudamos para aquela casa, o Inuyasha namorou uma garota, ela  
chifrou ele, então depois disso ele jurou nunca mais se fazer de bobo para  
qualquer garota – Respondeu Miroku.

- Ou seja, nunca, mas se apaixonar – Respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Acredito que ele não cumpriu com a promessa já que agora está apaixonado  
pela Kagome e nos sabemos que ela seria incapaz de magoá-lo – disse Sango.

- Isso e verdade – Respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Já estava quase anoitecendo quando eles chegaram em casa, todos estavam  
mortos de cansados, Sango e Rin foram logo para cima e Kagome foi na casa  
dos meninos ver Inuyasha;

- Oi Kagome entra – Cumprimentou Sesshoumaru ao abrir a porta para ela.

- É ai meninos – disse Kagome.

- Oi meu amor – disse Inuyasha virando sua atenção a Kagome.

- Oi, vamos sair? – Perguntou Kagome se sentando ao lado de Inuyasha.

- Agora? – disse Inuyasha que estava exausto.

- E vamos ao shopping? Ou a qualquer outro lugar – disse Kagome.

- Kagome eu estou meio exausto da viagem, porque a gente não sobe ate o meu  
quarto e... – tentou Inuyasha sendo interrompido por Kagome.

- Eu sei o que você quer fazer, mas eu não quero – disse ela se levantando e  
saindo com raiva pela porta.

- Poxa Inuyasha você pisou mesmo na bola – Falou Miroku.

- Eu vou atrás dela – disse Inuyasha correndo. - Kagome espera – Pediu  
Inuyasha a vendo parar. - Me desculpa eu ia dizer pra gente ficar deitados  
juntos conversando – disse Inuyasha confuso.

- Inuyasha eu queria sair e não ficar deitada, se fosse para ficar isso que  
eu quisesse teria ficado em casa. – disse Kagome se virando com a maior cara  
de ódio.

- Ta bom eu endendi, mas Kagome eu estou cansado e ... – disse Inuyasha a  
vendo ir embora e não o ouvindo.

- Deixa para lá amanha a gente se vê – Respondeu ela entrando na casa.

Kagome foi se deitar pensativa naquela noite, Inuyasha estava inquieto  
queria falar com ela então pulou a varando e começou a chamá-la;

- Kagome, Kagome – dizia Inuyasha enquanto batia de leve na porta.

- hum... – disse Kagome se virando na cama.

- Kagome acorda – disse Inuyasha batendo na vidraça. - oi, meu amor –  
cumprimentou ele quando ela abriu a porta.

- Inuyasha, não me assusta mais assim – Pediu ela pondo a mão no peito  
assustada.

- A gente pode conversa? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Eu não vou conseguir dormi de novo mesmo – disse Kagome esfregando os  
olhos.

- Eu não quero que você fique magoada com o que eu disse lá em casa – disse  
Inuyasha.

- Eu não estou com raiva nem magoada, era só birra minha – disse Kagome  
sentando na beirada da cama.

- Ainda bem, mas já que eu estou aqui que tal a gente dormir abraçados e  
conversando ate um de nos cairmos de sono – Propôs Inuyasha.

- Esta bem, mas eu vou dormir antes da conversar começar – disse Kagome.

- Esta bem – disse Inuyasha se ajeitando embaixo das conversas e logo que ia  
começar a conversa Kagome caiu no sono. - Ela tinha razão – disse ele vendo  
o quanto linda Kagome ficava ao dormir.

Sango acordou cedo naquele sábado se vestiu e foi ate o quarto de Kagome  
para pegar um pouco de batom, pois o seu havia acabado, ao entrar no quarto  
da amiga viu aquela maravilhosa cena da amiga abraça da e tranqüila junto de  
Inuyasha, ela voltou ate seu quarto e pegou a câmera e tirou uma foto que  
por sinal saiu linda, depois pegou o batom e foi embora não passou muito  
tempo Kagome acordou e foi tomar banho;

- Inuyasha, acorda – disse Kagome sacudido ele.

- Hum... – disse ele abrindo os olhos.

- Inuyasha acorda você quer café da manha? – gritava Kagome pro certo yokai  
que ainda estava cansando.

- Sim eu quero meu amor – Respondeu ele se levantando e lhe dando um beijo  
carinhoso.

- Eu vou preparar um pouco de bacon com ovos – disse ela se sentando ao lado  
dele.

- Depois você vai, agora deita um pouco aqui comigo que preciso te perguntar  
uma coisa importante – pediu ele Inuyasha.

- Ta bom mais tem de ser rápido. – Respondeu Kagome que se jogou na cama.

- Ai você ta tão feliz não e Kagome? – disse ele fazendo carinho nela na  
cama.

- É só porque eu te conheci, sabe as aulas tão pra chegar e você está em que  
ano? – Questionou Kagome que estava acariciando seu cabelo.

- Nos três lá de casa estamos no Segundo ano. – disse Inuyasha dando-lhe um  
beijo no rosto.

- Nos três também, mas o que você ia me dizer?- disse Kagome um pouco  
curiosa.

- Você quer namorar comigo? – Perguntou Inuyasha olhando-a nos olhos e logo  
em seguida lhe beijando.

- Mas a gente já ta namorando – Respondeu Kagome rindo.

- Mais eu quero a resposta porque eu sou cavalheiro – disse ele pulando da  
cama.

- Já que é assim, sim eu aceito namorar com você. – Respondeu Kagome com um  
sorriso no rosto.

- Ótimo, agora vai lá fazer meu café, e não demora. – disse ele meio abusado  
e brincalhão.

- Hei! Você ta pensando que eu sou o que? Hein! – disse Kagome com a mão na  
cintura.

- A melhor namorada do mundo, que faz de tudo pelo seu namorado. – disse  
Inuyasha rindo.

- Ah ta, não vai se acostumando não, nem sempre eu sou boazinha assim. -  
disse Kagome saindo do quarto toda risonha.

- Hei você não está esquecendo de nada, não? – perguntou Inuyasha deixando  
ela confusa.  
- É o que seria essa coisa? – Perguntou ela meio que prevendo o que seria.  
- O meu beijo e obvio – Respondeu Inuyasha vendo a jovem correr ate ele e  
começa a beijá-lo.  
Ding, ding, dong - tocava o celular de Inuyasha interrompendo assim os  
dois.  
- Alô, mãe – disse Inuyasha se levantando.  
- Oi, meu filho – dizia Izayo do outro lado da linha.  
- O que aconteceu mãe para senhora me ligar a essa hora? – Perguntou  
Inuyasha olhando em seu relógio.  
- Já são 10:00 e você ainda estava dormindo – gritou Izayo dando uma bronca  
em Inuyasha.  
- Mãe a senhora pode dizer para quer ligou? – disse Inuyasha olhando para  
Kagome.  
/Vou fazer seu café/ sussurrou Kagome saindo do quarto.  
- Eu liguei mesmo para retorna sua ligação, como estão o Sesshoumaru e o  
Miroku? E que horas vocês chegaram depois da viajem? – disse Izayo fazendo  
varias perguntas.  
- Eles estão ótimos, nos chegamos ontem de noite – disse Inuyasha.  
- Então eu quero falar com os garotos eles estão ai? – Perguntou Izayo  
regando algumas flores.  
- Mãe e que eu não estou em casa, então não da para a senhora falar com eles  
– disse Inuyasha.  
- Inuyasha o café ta pronto – disse Rin batendo na porta.  
- E aonde você esta? Acabei de ouvir uma garota lhe chamando - disse Izayo  
ficando interessada.  
- Eu estou na casa da minha namorada não precisa ser preocupar – disse  
Inuyasha saindo do quarto.  
- Oh, esta bem, meu filho espero conhecer logo a minha futura nora – disse  
Izayo com a voz divertida, mais Inuyasha sabia que realmente ela devia estar  
feliz com essa novidade.  
- Tchau, mãe - disse Inuyasha.  
- Tchau beijos para todos – disse Izayo desligando.  
- Onde esta meu café – disse Inuyasha chegando na cozinha.  
- Aqui esta - disse Kagome lhe entregando.  
- Inu, vamos sair depois? – perguntou Kagome levando ate a boca um copo de  
suco.  
- Vamos. – disse Inuyasha encostado na bancada.  
- Se vocês forem ao shopping eu vou junto, preciso comprar algumas coisas  
para mim – disse Rin notando que Sango não estava presente. - Cadê a Sango?  
- Eu também não sei, vamos ligar para o celular dela assim a gente descobre  
onde essa garota se meteu. – disse Kagome pegando o telefone e discando o  
numero da amiga.  
- Alô, S–Chan? – disse Kagome.  
- Oi Kagome,o que foi? – Perguntou Sango.  
- Onde você esta? – disse Kagome.  
- Hoje e sábado e tínhamos combinado de fazer compras, mas vocês ainda  
estavam dormindo então não quis acordá-las, e resolvi vir sozinha –  
Respondeu Sango.  
- Então nos vamos nos arrumar e encontramos você ai, certo? – questionou  
Kagome.  
- Não precisa o Sesshoumaru e o Miroku estão comigo fazendo as compras  
também para a casa deles e podem me ajudar – disse Sango não querendo  
preocupar a amiga.  
- Então ta, a Rin, eu e o Inu vamos sair, você levou a sua chave? – disse  
Kagome.  
- Sim trouxe, mas aonde vocês vão? – Perguntou Sango pegando bolachas na  
prateleira.  
- Vamos ao shopping, você vai querer alguma coisa? – Perguntou Kagome  
colocando um pouco mais de suco em seu copo.  
- Não precisa, e vocês querem que eu leve alguma coisa? – disse Sango.  
- Esperai – pediu Kagome colocando no viva-voz. - Rin e Inu vocês querem que  
eles tragam alguma coisa? – Perguntou Kagome aos dois que acompanhavam a  
conversa.  
- Eu quero lamen, suco de laranja e algumas bolachas – disse Rin.  
- Eu vou querer bebida, tira gosto, pão, queijo e presunto – disse Inuyasha  
por sua vez.  
- Anotou tudo Sango? – perguntou Kagome.  
- Sim, e você Kagome? – disse Sango.  
- Chocolates, bombons e salgadinhos – disse Kagome.  
- Ta bom, tchau – disse Sango desligando.  
- E ai vai nos arrumar? – Perguntou Kagome a Rin saindo da cozinha.  
- Vamos – disse Rin logo atrás dela.  
- Vocês estão parecendo crianças da pré escola – disse Inuyasha.  
- Porque você não gostaria de cuidar de uma criança? – disse Kagome fazendo  
o ficar perdido em seus pensamentos.  
- Mas e claro! – disse Inuyash a beijando.  
- Vamos logo – disse Rin.

No supermercado;

- Sango me responde uma coisa – disse Sesshoumaru se aproximando dela. -  
Como vocês conseguem tanto dinheiro sem precisar trabalhar?  
- Nossos pais mandam dinheiro por uma conta. – Respondeu Sango.  
- Ah... Ta – disse Sesshoumaru.  
- Vocês vão estudar em que escola este ano? – disse Miroku.  
- Na Thaysho e vocês? – disse Sango.  
- Nos também – disse Miroku.  
- Serio? – disse Sango.  
- E a gente tem vaga garantida lá, o pai do InuYasha e do Sesshoumaru e dono  
da escola. – disse Miroku.  
- Legal, quando vocês vão fazer as matriculas? – Pergunta Sango pegando  
algumas coisas.  
- Daqui a duas semanas começam as aulas lá – disse Sesshoumaru.  
- E mesmo eu já estava ate esquecendo – disse Sango sem jeito.  
- Toma Sango – disse Mirok trazendo varias coisas.  
- Obrigada – Sango agradecendo a gentileza do amigo.  
- O Inuyasha dormiu na casa de vocês noite passada? – Perguntou Sango.  
- Verdade, depois que ele foi atrás da Kagome ele voltou para casa inquieto  
subiu pro quarto e nos não o vimos mais. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru.  
- Quer saber onde ele estava? – Perguntou Sango os deixando na curiosidade.  
- Onde? – disse Miroku.  
- Eu acordei e fui no quarto da Kagome pegar uma coisa e vi os dois  
abraçados, aproveitei e tirei uma foto – disse Sango puxando de sua bolsa a  
foto.  
- Esse Inuyasha, hein! – disse Miroku.  
- Vou bater algumas copias e mandar para a mamãe junto com as do clube, o  
que vocês acham? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.  
- Ótima idéia. – disse Mirok colocando os carrinho na fila do caixa.  
- Vocês tem certeza que isso vai dar – disse Sango vendo as compras dos  
meninos.  
- Não se preocupe com a gente, nos passamos tanto tempo fora que quase nem  
comemos nada – disse Sesshy.  
- Quando for assim vocês podem comer com a gente – disse Sango.  
- Valeu – disse Sesshy.  
- Hei vocês vão querer alguma coisa daquela lojinha ali? – disse Miroku com  
algumas guloseimas.  
- Tem algum tipo de bebida vendendo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.  
- Tem – disse Miroku.  
- Compra para mim, e você Sango não quer nada? – Pediu Sesshoumaru  
entregando o dinheiro para Miroku e depois olhando para a jovem.  
- Eu quero um chá gelado, por favor – disse Sango com um sorriso.  
- Sesshoumaru você tem namorada? – perguntou Sango o deixando desconfiado.  
- Não, porque? – disse ele sem entender o motivo da pergunta.  
- Você e lindo, simpático, calmo quem não iria te querer? – disse Sango.  
- Eu não sou muito de namorar e sim de ficar – respondeu ele.  
- Eu também namorei poucas vezes, mas eu gosto de ficar assim sem assumir  
nenhum compromisso serio – disse Sango entendendo o amigo.  
- Verdade, ai vem o Miroku – disse Sesshoumaru vendo o amigo chegar perto  
deles.  
- Aqui estão – disse Miroku.  
- Obrigada – disse Sango.  
- Obrigado – disse Sesshy.  
- Pronto chegou a nossa vez – disse Sesshoumaru levando os carrinhos ate o  
caixa.  
- Sesshy me deixa passar o meu por ultimo, já que são mas coisas – disse  
Sango.  
- Você quem sabe. – Respondeu ele passando na frente.

Depois deles terem saído do supermercado voltaram para casa para arrumar  
tudo e depois Sango iria fazer um almoço para eles três,enquanto isso Kagome  
Rin e Inuyasha estavao se divertindo;

- Poxa a gente não tem mais idade para isso – disse Inuyasha saindo do  
brinquedo.  
- Verdade, mas e sempre bom viver os velhos tempos – disse Kagome.  
- Isso e criancice – disse Inuyasha.  
- Ah, relaxa vamos comer um pouco estou morta de fome – disse Rin.  
- O que vocês vão querer? - perguntou Inuyasha.  
- Eu quero hambúrguer com batata frita e um refrigerante – disse Rin.  
- Eu vou querer uma salada com chá gelado – disse Kagome.  
- Vamos logo pedir – disse Inuyasha puxando da carteira um cartão de credito  
e entrando na fila.  
- Está bem – disse Kagome.

Não demorou muito eles foram atendidos e a comida também não demorou muito a  
medida que eles foram comendo iam conversando ate o celular de Inuyasha  
tocar;

ding, ding, dong  
Pling – fez o barulho de Inuyasha atendendo o celular.  
- Alô, quem esta falando? - Pergunta Inuyasha que não reconheceu o numero.  
- Sou eu Inuyasha – disse uma voz doce.  
- Eu quem? – disse ele não se lembrando ou fingido.  
- Kira não se faça de bobo – disse a garota.  
- Me desculpa, mas eu não te conheço – disse ele desligando o celular.  
- Quem era Inuyasha? – disse Kagome.  
- Era engano – disse ele.  
- Ah, o que você estava falando mesmo Rin? – disse Kagome.  
- Pois e, ele ficou nervoso e disse "Rin eu quero ficar com você", imagina  
eu comecei a rir – disse Rin contando uma de suas aventuras amorosas.  
- Não acredito que você fez isso? – disse Kagome.  
- Mas foi assim – disse Rin.  
- Coitado Rin você pelo menos poderia ter pensava um pouco – disse Kagome  
rindo.  
- Aj, deixa para lá – disse Rin.  
- Hei Inuyasha você ficou calado depois daquele telefonema – disse Kagome  
tirando Inuyasha de seus pensamentos.  
- Ah, não e que eu estava pensando na minha mãe – disse ele falando uma  
mentirinha.  
- Ok, bom vamos embora quero comprar algumas roupas e sapatos – disse  
Kagome.  
- E bolsas e acessórios – disse Rin.  
- Então vamos – disse Inuyasha se levantando.

Enquanto isso na casa das garotas;

- Esta delicioso S-chan – disse Miroku.  
- Esta mesmo, você e a Kagome cozinham muito bem – disse Sesshy.  
- Mas a comida da Rin a gente ainda não provou – disse Miroku dando uma  
golada em seu suco.  
- E mesmo, mas e bom vocês não provarem porque sinceramente aquela menina  
nem curso de cozinhar ia tirar o gosto horrível de qualquer comida dela –  
disse Sango se lembrando da 1 vez que provou.  
- Porque você diz isso S-chan? – disse Sesshy.  
- Você acha pouco passar duas semanas de cama vomitando e enjoada – disse  
Sango lembrando.  
- Hixi, então e melhor a gente não pedir para ela cozinhar - disse Miroku.  
- Acho bom mesmo – disse Sango.  
- Gente depois de comemos vamos fazer o que hein? – disse Sango.  
- Sei lá, preciso dar uma lida nuns documentos do trabalho então acho que  
vou precisar de toda atenção – disse Miroku.  
- Eu estou lendo um ótimo livro e gostaria de terminá-lo ainda essa semana –  
disse Sesshy.  
- Eu estou sem nada para fazer, que saco – disse Sango aborrecida.  
- Você gosta de ler Sango? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.  
- Sim, mas só romances – disse ela se acalmando.  
- Eu tenho vários na biblioteca de casa – disse Sesshy.  
- Ah obrigada, mas não estou com paciência para ler livros agora –disse  
Sango.  
- Então tá, mas se você mudar de idéia vai lá em casa, ok – disse Sesshy  
indo embora.  
- Agora e só você e eu Sangozinha – disse Miroku pegando na bunda dela.  
- Seu safado – disse ela dando um tapa nele.  
- Calma Sango eu só queria dar uns amassos em você – disse Miroku sendo  
arrastado para fora da casa.  
- Sai, sai logo – disse Sango batendo a porta na cara dele.  
- Miroku você me deixa louca – disse Sango subindo para o seu quarto.

No shopping;

- Mas como assim não esta passando? – disse Rin.  
- Desculpe-me, mas a conta do seu cartão foi fechada – disse a moça do caixa  
cortando o cartão de Rin.  
- Mas como era um cartão platinum – disse Rin pegando seu celular.  
- Kagome vai tentando passar estes, enquanto eu falo com o papai – disse ela  
entregando a carteira de cartões.  
- Alô, papai – disse Rin.  
- Sim querida – disse Tsu (pai de Rin).  
- Pai os meus cartões foram cancelados, não estou conseguindo comprar nada –  
disse Rin.  
- Eu sei, eu os cancelei, querida e hora de você começar a tra... – disse  
Tsu quando foi interrompido pela a filha.  
- Trabalhar, o senhor ta pensando o que? Eu vivo desses cartões – disse Rin  
entrando em colapso.  
- Mas você terá de viver sem eles e terá de trabalhar para conseguir  
isso,você já tem idade o suficiente para trabalhar apenas numa lojinha ou  
numa lanchonete – disse Tsu.  
- Eu Rin Takenomoto? Nem pensar – disse a garota.  
- Mas vai ser assim por diante, eu e os pais da Sango quanto os da Kagome  
estamos suspendendo suas mesadas, terão de trabalhar daqui por diante para  
pagar as contas da casa, o supermercado, suas coisas pessoais e roupas e  
calçados – disse Tsu deixando Rin quase morta do outro lado da linha.  
- Mas pai – disse Rin tentando convencer seu pai do contrario.  
- Não tem mas Rin, e adeus – disse Tsu desligando.  
- Desligou – disse Rin.  
- Kagome passa o seu cartão rápido – disse Rin.  
- Ta, moça passa ai por favor – disse Kagome entregando a garota no caixa o  
cartão.  
- Também foi cancelado – disse a moça.  
- Obrigada aqui estão os produtos – disse Kagome entregando as sacolas à  
moça.  
- Não espera, Inuyasha passa para gente e depois se der a gente te reembolsa  
com alguma coisa, ok – disse Rin olhando para Inuyasha.  
- Ta, pegue – disse Inuyasha entregando a moça o cartão.  
- Aqui esta a nota fiscal – disse a moça.  
- Obrigado – disse Inuyasha.  
- Voltem sempre – disse a moça.  
/Eu não volto aqui nem morta,depois desse constrangimento/ sussurrou Rin  
para Kagome.  
/Eu também/ sussurrou Kagome.  
- Para onde vamos agora? – disse Inuyasha.  
- Vamos para casa,eu só quero relaxar e esquece todo esse constrangimento e  
mergulhar numa banheira bem quente– disse Rin.  
- Então vamos – disse Inuyasha.  
- Rin o que seu pai te disse sobre o cartão? – disse Kagome.  
- Você nem sabe ele, seus pais e os pais da Sango decidiram cancelar todos  
os nossos cartões e o que e pior a mesada também foi suspensa – disse Rin  
vendo a reação de Kagome.  
- Mas como a gente vai viver? E as nossas roupas? – perguntou Kagome  
começando um drama.  
- Calma eu ainda não disse o pior – falou Rin.  
- E o que seria? – disse Kagome.  
- Ele disse para a gente arrumar um emprego – disse Rin.  
- Não acredito, eu vou me matar a gente não tem experiência nem currículo  
nem ao menos recomendações – disse Kagome saindo do shopping.  
- Isso e verdade, mas ele disse que podemos trabalhar em alguma lanchonete  
ou coisa do gênero – disse Rin indo ate o carro.  
- Garotas se acalmem, vocês devem saber fazer alguma coisa – disse Inuyasha  
entrando no carro.  
- Agora que você disse, Kagome você e boa em cozinhar já eu sou boa em  
contas de cabeça e dar dicas de moda – disse Rin.  
- Verdade e a Sango o que ela vai fazer? – disse Kagome.  
- Você tem razão só com o nosso emprego a gente mal vai dar para pagar as  
contas – disse Rin.  
- A Sango saber fazer o que? – disse Inuyasha.  
- Ela e boa em dar dicas de moda e outras coisas assim como eu – disse Rin.  
- Então se ela trabalhar numa loja de roupas, vai se sair muito bem – disse  
Inuyasha.  
- Mas onde encontrar uma loja que estão precisando de gente? – disse Rin.  
- Você disse que também dar dicas não e, então vocês podem trabalhar juntas  
na loja de uma amiga da minha mãe que fica lá pro centro quase perto da  
empresa em que o Miroku trabalhar – disse Inuyasha.  
- Então vai liga logo para essa tal amiga da sua mãe – disse Rin.  
- Ta – disse ele pegando o celular discando o numero.  
- Hei mas e eu não vou trabalhar não? – disse Kagome vendo que eles se  
aproximavam de casa.  
- Melhor para você, assim poderemos ficar juntos – disse Inuyasha  
estacionando o carro na frente de sua casa.  
- hum, mas você já se acha ne? – disse Kagome.  
- Eu não me acho eu sou – disse Inuyasha fazendo as garotas rirem.  
- Kagome você pode trabalhar de baba ou algo assim – disse Rin saindo do  
carro.  
- E pode ser – disse Kagome indo em direção a casa dos meninos.  
- Porque você não vem trabalhar comigo? – disse Sesshoumaru aparecendo na  
porta.  
- Ai que susto – disse Rin.  
- Mas eu aceito seu convite - disse Kagome.  
- Então eu vou falar com o meu chefe esta bem? – disse Sesshoumaru dando  
passagem para elas entrarem.  
- Ta legal – disse Kagome com uma voz engraçada.  
- Hei, mas cadê a Sango, ela não esta com vocês? – disse Rin.  
- Não, ela quis ficar na casa de vocês – disse Miroku tirando um pouco a  
cara dos documentos.  
- Ah, bem eu vou lá com ela conversar sobre a noticia – disse Rin saindo.  
- Que noticia? não me digam que a Rin esta... – disse Miroku pensando  
besteira.  
- Só se for do dedo, o que aconteceu mesmo foi que o pai dela disse que  
haviam cortado todos os cartões e tiraram a mesadas delas agora elas vão ter  
que trabalhar – disse Inuyasha.  
- Ah ta – disse Miroku voltando aos documentos.  
- Falando em emprego, lá na empresa estão contratando alguns jovem assim  
como a gente, mas estão procurando mesmo e por secretarias – disse Miroku.  
- Que ótimo, bom eu liguei para a tia Kimi e ela disse que só tem uma vaga  
para a loja dela – disse Inuyasha colocando o celular em cima da mesinha da  
sala.  
- Bom então eu fico com essa vaga – disse Rin.  
- Sesshoumaru você então arruma para mim lá na empresa em que você trabalha  
– disse Kagome.  
- Sim, mais e a Sango? – Perguntou Sesshy.  
- O Miroku podia arrumar para ela, ei Rin se o seu pai cancelou a conta da  
gente e os cartões como a Sango fez as compras? – disse Kagome olhando para  
a amiga.  
- Verdade, eu não sei depois a gente pergunta para ela – disse Rin.  
- O que a gente vai fazer de noite? – disse Rin se sentando.  
- Vamos sair para jantar? Ou outra coisa – disse Miroku.  
- Agente tá dura pra sair, eu acho melhor a gente ficar e assistir um filme  
ou algo assim – disse Kagome.  
- Não se preocupem a gente paga a conta – disse Inuyasha.  
- Negativo, não acho certo – disse Kagome.  
- Que isso Kagome a gente faz de coração – disse Sesshy.  
- Não nem se fosse de pulmão – disse Kagome.  
- Deixa disso Kagome eles já estão ate implorando – disse Rin.  
- Ta, mas a gente depois paga vocês, ok? – disse Kagome.  
- Combinado então – disse Sesshy.  
- Hei, Sesshy você tem algum livro sobre a Europa medieval? – perguntou Rin.  
- Sim, você o quer para que? – perguntou ele.  
- E que eu li o verso de um livro e gostei, mas não pude comprar – disse  
ela.  
- Eu tenho ele faz 2 anos – disse Sesshy vindo da biblioteca com o livro  
empoeirado.  
- Mas para quer você tinha ele? – perguntou Rin.  
- Eu comprei porque estava fazendo um curso – disse ele vendo Inuyasha e  
Kagome se beijando na sala.  
- Desculpem interromper, mas cadê o Miroku? – disse Sesshy vendo os amigos  
envergonhados.  
- Não que nada, ah o Miroku subiu – disse Kagome.  
- Sesshy você não poderia ficar, mas um pouquinho na biblioteca – disse  
Inuyasha invocado com a cara do irmão.  
- Kagome desculpe, mas acho que você tem que levar o Inuyasha pra tomar  
vacina contra raiva – disse Sesshy deixando o irmão irritado.  
- Credo Sesshy, eu não preciso vacinar ele nada – disse Kagome acariciando  
Inuyasha.  
- Sabe o que é isso? E a inveja Kagome – disse Inuyasha retribuindo com um  
beijo.  
- Kagome vamos logo conversar com a Sango sobre o acontecimento de hoje –  
disse Rin puxando a amiga.  
- Inuyasha depois a gente conversa, ok – disse Kagome.  
- Ok, as 8 a gente ta passando para pegar vocês – disse ele rindo da  
situação.

Na casa das meninas:

- Sango a gente tenho uma péssima noticia – disse Rin chegando aos gritos.  
- Calma Rin alguém morreu? – disse Sango sendo surpreendida pela amiga.  
- Ainda não, você nem sabe o que nossos pais fizeram – disse Rin.  
- Sei sim – disse Sango.  
- Sabe? – disse Rin e Kagome.  
- O seu pai me ligou lá no supermercado e disse que era pra mim sacar logo  
um dinheiro num caixa eletrônico pois iam mandar cancelar nossa conta ao  
12:00 – disse Sango.  
- Então você ta sabendo que a gente vai ter que trabalhar,ne? – disse Rin.  
- Sim, por isso mesmo já comecei a procurar – disse Sango.  
- Você não se importa em trabalhar com o Miroku, hein? – disse Kagome indo  
ate a cozinha.  
- Não, porque? – disse Sango.  
- Ele te arrumou um emprego lá na empresa dele – disse Kagome trazendo  
algumas bolachas.  
- E vocês como vão ficar? Ah obrigada – disse Sango recebendo de Kagome  
algumas bolachas.  
- A gente também já tem empregos eu vou trabalhar com o Sesshy e a Rin com  
uma amiga da mãe dos garotos – disse Kagome se sentando.  
- Então quando vamos começar? – disse Sango.  
- Ah isso eu não se dizer, mas perguntamos pra eles de noite – disse Kagome.  
- Mas porque não agora? – perguntou Sango vendo Rin subir.  
- Porque a gente vai jantar com eles, ei R-chan onde você vai? – disse  
Kagome.  
- Depois desse dia cheio você não acha que eu mereço um bom banho? – disse  
Rin.  
- Coitadinha quando ela soube que a gente tava sem grana fez o maior drama –  
disse Kagome.  
- Novidade – respondeu Sango rindo junto a Kagome.

No Quarto de Rin:

- Ai que dia – disse ela colocando uma musica calma e enchendo a banheira. -  
Vou vestir este pijama depois que eu acabar o banho – disse ela falando  
consigo mesma enquanto pegava no guarda roupa um pijama com um porquinho  
estampado.

Depois de alguns minutos Rin tirou a roupa e entrou na banheira e começou a  
refletir sobre aquele dia, Rin estava meio confusa pensava toda hora num  
garoto e sonhava com ele mas ela não compreendia seu coração quando chegava  
perto do tal garoto queria dizer o que sentia mas tinha medo, ela jamais  
havia se apaixonada geralmente eram os garotos com quem ela ficava ou  
namorava que morriam de amores por ela, então nunca se importou em achar seu  
verdadeiro amor ou ate mesmo em amar, mas ela se perguntava o porque de  
pensar naquilo todas as horas do dia, ela tinha que admitir estava com medo  
e confusa, mas ela temia que as amigas descobrissem e zoassem com ela,  
estava decidida não iria contar nada ate o momento certo,depois de um belo  
banho quente ela vestiu o pijama que havia separado e se deitou e voltou a  
seus pensamentos ate adormecer completamente.

Na casa dos garotos Inuyasha e Miroku brincavam de vídeo game, Sesshoumaru  
estava como sempre lendo e adquirindo conhecimento através dos livros, então  
o telefone toca;

Trim, trim, trim tocava o telefone.  
- Alô, quem esta falando? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.  
- Sou eu meu bebezinho – disse uma voz feminina.  
- Oi mamãe, como a senhora esta? – disse Sesshy fechando o livro.  
- Eu estou bem, mas liguei mesmo para saber quem e que vai trabalhar na loja  
da Kimi? – disse Izayo.  
[ Tia Kimi num toma vergonha na cara mesmo pensava Sesshy.  
- E a nossa vizinha ela entende bem de moda então sugerimos a ela que fosse  
trabalhar com a tia Kimi – disse Sesshy.  
- Ah bem – disse Izayo. - Aonde estão os garotos? – perguntou ela.  
- Grudados no vídeo-game – disse ele.  
- Bom então, mas tarde eu ligo, lembrança a eles e para você também meu  
lindinho. – disse ela.  
- Para você também mamãe – disse ele desligando.  
[bom onde eu estava pensava ele enquanto abria o livro.

De volta para a casa das meninas;

- Pois e ai ela ficou apavorada, Sango a gente morreu de vergonha – disse  
Kagome contando os acontecimentos daquele dia cheio.  
- Já imagino a cara dela – disse Sango percebendo que tinha alguém na porta.  
# Tim, dom# - batia um galante Yokai.  
- Oi – disse Kagome que tomou um susto ao ver quem se encontrava na porta.

Continua...

Fim Deste Capitulo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

galerinha

vlw as reviews ok

bom capitulo 4 vai demorar e tbm ta chegando a nova fic aguardem!!!!!!!!!!

bju

Rah-Chan


	4. Deixando Algo Para Tras

_**...::Doce Conquista ::...**_

Capitulo 4: **Deixando algo para trás**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Todo mundo é capaz de dominar uma dor, exceto quem a sente._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No Capitulo Anterior_

_De volta para a casa das meninas;_

_- Pois e ai ela ficou apavorada, Sango a gente morreu de vergonha – disse Kagome contando os acontecimentos daquele dia cheio._

_- Já imagino a cara dela – disse Sango percebendo que tinha alguém na porta._

_# Tim, Dom# batia um galante Yokai._

_- Oi – disse Kagome que tomou um susto ao ver quem se encontrava na porta._

_Continua..._

_Fim Da Recapitulação_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Neste Capitulo;_

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Kagome olhando para o garoto que estava parado na frente de sua casa.

- Eu vim te ver Kagome – disse Kouga.

- Me ver? Depois do que você fez lá no clube – disse Kagome.

- Eu posso entrar? – Perguntou Kouga com calma tentando ultrapassar as barreiras que ela impunha.

- Entra. Mais para que você veio aqui? – Perguntou ela sem mas delongas.

- Para conversar sobre o que aconteceu no clube – Respondeu ele se sentando.

- Sango você poderia deixar a gente à sos? – Pediu Kagome.

- Sim, mas qualquer coisa me chama, ok? – disse Sango subindo.

- Ok – respondeu Kagome. - Pode falar – disse ela retornando ao assunto.

- Eu gostaria de me desculpar com você, sei que não fui um bom namorado para você mas peço seu perdão – disse ele.

- Kouga o que você fez comigo, não tem volta, não me dava carinho e sim coisas matérias, entenda eu não posso dizer que te perdôo se o meu coração ainda sente raiva e guardar rancor de você – disse ela olhando para a janela.

- Kagome eu sei como se sente eu não fui bom o bastante para você, eu nunca cheguei e disse que te amava ou pelo menos demonstrava isso – disse Kouga meio cínico.

- Pelo menos isso você admite – disse ela indignada.

- Kagome o meu amor por você ainda existe e pode ser alimentado se você quiser – disse ele a segurando pelo braço querendo beija lá.

- Jamais! E por isso que eu tenho nojo da sua cara, e mesmo assim não a mais amor entre nos, pois eu amo o Inuyasha e não você – Respondeu ela puxando o braço de volta.

- Aquele cachorro fedorento? Que nem e um yokai completo como eu – disse ele se gabando.

- Ele pode não ser um yokai completo mas me ama e não quer o dinheiro do meu pai como você quis – esbravejou Kagome.

- Como você pode dizer isso? Seu pai me adora e quer que eu seja seu marido e eu também quero assim - disse Kouga.

- Mas infelizmente vai ser mais uma coisa da qual eu irei decepcioná-lo, agora, por favor saia da minha casa – Pediu ela abrindo a porta para ele se retirar.

- Lembre se Kagome qualquer coisa sabe onde me encontrar – disse Kouga se retirando enquanto Kagome batia com muita força a porta. - Mulher difícil essa – falou ao entrar na limusine.

- Ele e um completo idiota, as vezes da vontade ahhhhh – disse ela se irritando. - Eu mereço um bom banho depois da palhaça desse idiota, não posso me atrasar vou me encontrar com os meninos daqui a pouco – lembrou Kagome olhando em seu relógio.

Não demorou muito para Kagome e Sango estarem prontas preferirão deixar Rin dormindo, pois aquele dia havia sido demais para ela, Kagome foi comentando com Sango ao longo do caminho para o restaurante, mas Inuyasha escutava tudo Sesshoumaru preferiu ficar em casa e acabar o livro que estava lendo Miroku acompanhou as garotas e Inuyasha, após as garotas terem partido Rin acordou e desceu;

- Oie, tem alguém aqui? – perguntou Rin mas sem obter respostas.

[ah elas já devem ter ido jantar com os garotos pensava ela.

- Pra confirmar vou ligar para lá – pensou ela em voz alta.

Rin discou o número e então esperou um pouco ate que Sesshy atendeu;

- Alô? – Atendeu o rapaz.

- Oi Sesshy as meninas estão ai? – perguntou ao reconhecer a voz do amigo.

- Elas sairão não faz muito tempo com o Miroku e o Inuyasha, porque você não foi junto? – Perguntou ele.

- Eu estava dormindo e acho que elas não quiseram me acordar, e você porque não foi? – disse ela colocando um pouco de água num copo.

- Fiquei empolgado com um livro que acabei ficando para terminá-lo. – disse ele.

- Eu posso ir ai? Não quero ficar sozinha aqui – Perguntou ela com a voz manhosa.

- Por mim, tudo bem. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru disse ele desligando.

[ah eu vou assim mesmo acho que ele não se importa pensava ela.

Não demorou muito para ela chegar ate o encontro com o amigo que a esperava na porta e que percebeu o trage que ela vestia;

- Rin – disse ele dando passagem para ela entrar.

- Obrigada por me deixar ficar com você aqui, não gosto de ficar sozinha lá – disse ela.

- É sempre bom ter companhia. – Respondeu ele olhando para as pernas dela.

- Tem alguma coisa ai para comer? Estou com preguiça de cozinhar – disse ela meio sem jeito.

- O Miroku disse que tinha deixado em cima do fogão um lamen com almôndegas se você quiser pode... – disse ele vendo Rin sair correndo em direção a cozinha. - ...Pegar – terminou ele e seguiu para a cozinha atrás dela.

- Obrigada sempre que acordo de um longo descanso eu sinto bastante fome – disse ela comendo as pressas.

- Deu pra perceber – disse ele resmungando.

- Sesshy o que você vai fazer? Posso te ajudar? – disse ela vendo ele sair da cozinha.

- Vou terminar de ler o livro e não você não pode me ajudar – disse ele saindo sem esperar resposta da parte dela.

- Ta – disse ela voltando a comer.

[Não sei ainda porque eu vim, ele sempre me trata assim quando nos encontramos ou pior me ignora pensava ela olhando para o prato.

[Quando eu acabar de comer vou voltar para casa e ficar lá esperando as meninas pensava ela decidida.

Quando terminou de comer lavou o prato e saiu de mansinho pensando que Sesshoumaru não notasse que ela estava voltando para casa, mas ele a surpreendeu bem na hora que ela ia sair da casa;

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou ele intrigado.

- Bom eu ia pegar o meu celular e já voltava, mas deixa pra lá – disse ela com a maior cara de pau.

- Não quer ver algum filme comigo? – Perguntou ele percebendo que não foi muito agradável com a amiga.

- Mas e seu livro Você não vai terminá-lo? – Perguntou ela meio confusa.

- Eu posso terminá-lo a qualquer hora, mas não e todo dia que a gente vai poder conversar sem o pessoal por perto – disse ele vendo os olhos dela brilharem.

- Verdade, mas qual filme vamos ver primeiro? – disse ela vendo na estante alguns.

- Esses ai eu já vi todos, porque não saímos e alugamos alguns? – disse ele pegando um casaco.

- Ta mas eu vou assim? – Perguntou ela erguendo os próprios braços e mostrando a ele que estava de pijamas.

- Veste esse casaco e vamos – disse ele entregando a ela um casaco preto.

- Você já assistiu aquele filme que e do ex-candidato a presidência dos EUA, só não to lembrando o nome, mas dizem que e muito bom – propôs ela.

- Não e "Uma Verdade Inconveniente"? – disse ele trancando a casa.

- Esse mesmo, você já viu? – disse ela caminhando.

- Não eu tava afim de assistir a um tempão só não tive oportunidade. – disse ele .

- Oportunidade perfeita então. – disse ela.

- Verdade, vamos comprar sorvete depois? – Perguntou ele.

- Olha lá esta a locadora – disse ela apontando para a lojinha quase no fim da rua.

- E mesmo – respondeu ele.

Não demorou para eles alugarem o dvd e comprar o sorvete, quando voltaram para casa começaram a assistir ao filme Rin não demorou para adormecer no colo do amigo, ele fez questão de leva lá ate um dos quartos de hospedes e depois voltou na sala para arruma foi quando viu Inuyasha e Miroku entrando na casa;

- Já voltaram? – disse ele olhando no relógio.

- Sim, mas que furacão passou por aqui? – perguntou Inuyasha vendo a sala toda desorganizada e ele tinha toda a certeza que não foi o irmão que fizera aquilo.

- Já sei o que aconteceu aqui? – disse Miroku.

- Sabe? – disse Inuyasha e Sesshy surpreendidos.

- Você contratou um grupo de strippers e fez a festa ne? Nem esperou pela gente. – disse Miroku. (tinha que ser ele pra pensar besteira)

- Miroku você e mesmo um idiota – disse Sesshy dando um soco na cabeça do amigo.

- Mas conta Sesshy qual foi o furacao? – disso Inuyasha voltando ao assunto.

- E que a R-chan veio aqui e a gente assistiu ao um filme e ela adormeceu então eu levei ela lá pra cima, e eu não fiz nada com ela. – Advertiu Sesshoumaru antes que o amigo pensasse besteira.

- E você ainda teve a oportunidade e não quis usa lá? – brincou Miroku.

- Não, e mesmo assim ela não faz o meu tipo – disse Sesshy se sentando.

- Eu acho que ela esta gostando de você – comentou Inuyasha.

- Você só diz isso porque ta ficando com a melhor amiga dela – disse Sesshy sarcástico.

- Não e isso meu irmão, mas eu espero que perceba que ela e uma ótima garota e nunca iria te fazer sofrer – disse Inuyasha deixando os amigos surpreendidos.

- Eh InuYasha me diz que mulher não gosta do grande Sesshoumaru – disse Miroku subindo junto a Inuyasha e deixando Sesshoumaru sozinho com seus pensamentos.

[Pra falar a verdade ate que ela e bonitinha, que isso Sesshoumaru você não veio de Kyoto para ficar de namorico e sim para estudar e se formar disse ele se confundido todo.

- Melhor eu ir deitar de uma vez. – disse Sesshoumaru a si mesmo e tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos bobos da cabeça.

Enquanto isso na casa das meninas;

- Kagome, será que a Rin já acordou? – perguntou Sango.

- Eu não sei, mais pra essa cozinha ta limpa quer dizer que ainda não – respondeu Kagome pegando um copo d'água.

- Eu também deduzir isso mais e melhor nos também não acordamos ela, amanha nos conversamos com ela agora vamos dormir – disse Sango subindo.

- Vamos – disse Kagome continuando subir ate o ultimo andar da casa.

Na manha seguinte na casa dos meninos:

- Hum... Que cheiro bom – disse Rin descendo e encontrando Sesshy na cozinha.

- Rin você quer tomar café conosco? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru tentando ser simpático (só em fic mesmo pro Sesshy ta simpático,bom continuando...)

- Eu gostaria – disse ela recebendo logo em seguida o prato com bacon e ovos.

- Olha tem café ai em cima da bancada se você quiser pode pegar – disse ele (Hum...)

- Não eu só gosto de achocolatado - respondeu ela. (como eu rsrsrsrs)

- Gente se o Inuyasha perguntar vocês não me viram ok? – disse Miroku aflito após chegar na cozinha.

- Mais porque? – perguntou Rin

- MIROKU SEU HUMANO IDIOTA – desceu Inuyasha aos berros enquanto Miroku encontrava um lugar para se esconder.

- Inuyasha que escândalo e esse? – perguntou Sesshoumaru cortando logo a grosseria do meio–irmão.

- Depois eu explico, primeiramente eu vou acabar com a raça de um certo pervertido - respondeu Inuyasha irritado.

- Mais exatamente o que ele fez pra você da pra explicar, ai depois você mata ele – disse Rin um tanto curiosa.

- Não sei se você notou mais meu cabelo ta azul ne? – disse ele num tom sarcástico.

- Ah e verdade, então quer dizer que ele pintou seu cabelo, e esse e o motivo de mata ele? – respondeu ela.

- Não foi só isso – disse ele se virando o rosto e mostrando que havia desenhado um pênis – ah espera tem mais – disse ele abaixando a calca ao mesmo tempo que Sesshoumaru tampou os olhos de Rin.

- INUYASHA TAYSHO LEVANTE ESSA CALCA AGORA – gritou Sesshy.

- Meu deu eu to morrendo de vergonha – disse Rin corada.

- NÃO GRITA COMIGO – respondeu Inuyasha aos berros.

- EU GRITO QUANTAS VEZES EU QUISER SEU PORRAAAA!!! – gritou Sesshy apelando para os palavrões.

- Gente para de brigar – disse Rin quase ficando doida.

- VOCE TA VENDO AGORA ELA TA ASSUSTADA POR SUA CULPA – gritou Inuyasha.

- MINHA CULPA OH SEU MERDA VAI SE OLHAR NO ESPELHO – gritou Sesshoumaru (calma Sesshy olha o coração)

- Olha gente eu queria ficar pra ver a briga mais eu tenho que ir – disse ela saindo sem que eles percebessem.

- POR ACASO VOCE E A MINHA MAE? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- NÃO, MAIS EU SOU O IRMAO MAIS VELHO E EU MANDO EM VOCE – respondeu Sesshy.

- SO POR 6 MESES – gritou Inuyasha começando uma grande briga.

Enquanto isso na casa das meninas:

- Bom-dia Kagome - disse Rin apressada.

- Bom... - antes mesmo de Kagome completar o que iria dizer Rin sumiu da vista dela.

[e engraçado que a Rin nunca mudou, já eu mudei bastante pensava Kagome com um meio sorriso no rosto.

[bom de qualquer modo espero que sejamos amigas sempre pensava Kagome terminando aquele pensamento com um ótimo sorriso.

- Ei K-chan acorda – disse Sango.

- Hum...desculpa S-chan e que eu estava distraída – disse ela sem graça.

- Deixa pra lá agora vamos tomar café, dava pra você me passar a manteiga, ou você vai dormir em cima dela – disse Sango rindo.

- Eu não, toma – disse Kagome entrando na brincadeira da amiga.- Sabe Sango eu espero que sempre estejamos juntas.

- Eu também espero, você já imaginou a gente tudo casadas e barrigudas, e os nossos filhos sendo amigos um dos outros – disse Sango imaginando.

- Seria bem legal ainda mais se fossem meninas – disse Kagome toda contente.

- Verdade mais que custa a gente também ter meninos – disse Sango começando a rir.

- Imagina a Rin grávida – disse Kagome rindo.

- Ela ia ficar tão bonitinha – disse Sango.

- O que tem eu ai? – perguntou Rin chegando na cozinha toda arrumada.

- Nada, mais pra onde você vai toda arrumada assim? – perguntou Kagome.

- Vou buscar umas coisas na casa de uma amiga minha e já volto ta legal? – disse ela pegando as chaves e saindo.

- Sim onde estavamos? – perguntou Sango.

- Na Rin grávida – respondeu Kagome voltando a rir.

No aeroporto:

- Aqui Kohaku, aqui. – disse Rin com a mão levantada.

- Ola prima – disse ele chegando ao encontro de Rin.

- Oi priminho lindo – disse ela o abraçando.

- Então vamos andando – propôs Kohaku.

- Claro mais pode ir me contando as novidades, como estão todos lá em casa? – Perguntou Rin se dirigindo ate onde havia estacionado o carro que era um Xsara Picasso vermelho com películas ar condicionado, travas elétricas e alarme.

- Eles estão como sempre chatos e esquisitos e mais chatos – respondeu ele.

- Eu sei como e ficar o dia todo fazendo lição ou vendo outra coisa pra fazer chega a ser irritante – disse Rin.

- Mais vocês duas não tem mais que aturar eles, enquanto eu morro de tanto tédio – disse ele – hei espera você não disse nada para a Sango que eu estava chegando não e?.

- Claro que não eu disse – respondeu Rin.

- É então o que vocês fazem pra se divertir aqui em Tóquio? – perguntou Kohaku.

- Agente sai bastante, não e o lugar em questão mais sim as pessoas que vão com você que tornam a coisa divertida – respondeu Rin estacionando o carro na frente da casa. – Vamos primeiro na casa dos garotos. – propôs Rin puxando Kohaku.

Na casa dos meninos:

- Oi Sesshy – cumprimentou entrando sem esperar pela resposta do amigo.

- Oi – respondeu ele – O que quer aqui e quem e esse garoto?

- Calma, e Kohaku meu primo irmão da Sango, e eu queria pedir um favorzinho pra vocês pode ser? – perguntou ela.

- Claro – respondeu todos – O que seria exatamente? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Se vocês podem deixar que o Kohaku fique aqui ate a hora do almoço – propôs ela.

- Pra gente ta tudo bem – disse Sesshy.

- Então quer dizer que você e irmão da Sangozinha, e então pirralho tu tem quantos anos? – perguntou Miroku logo sendo repreendido por Kohaku.

- E quem e você pra ter toda essa intimidade com a minha irmã?- disse Kohaku.

- Calma Kohaku o Miroku e assim mesmo depois de um tempo a gente se acostuma, e mesmo assim seja bem-vindo a Tóquio – disse Sesshy.

- A propósito Kohaku, o Inuyasha e namorado da Kagome – complementou Rin.

- Hum...prazer – disse Kohaku.

- E esse rapaz super educado e mau encarado e o Sesshoumaru – apresentou Rin.

- Vi que você e bem autoritário assim como a Sango. Tens quantos anos? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Vou aceitar isso como um elogio, eu tenho 14 anos e vocês? – Perguntou ele.

- Todos temos 17 assim como as garotas. – respondeu Inuyasha.

- Você gosta de ler? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Sim bastante – respondeu ele.

- Acredito que você ira gostar da biblioteca que eu tenho aqui – disse Sesshy.

- Você gosta de vídeo game? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Sim – disse ele. - Aqui parece ser bem legal tem de tudo pra se fazer.

- Então ta, daqui a pouco agente se vê ta Kohaku? – disse Rin se retirando já que percebeu que ele estava em boas mãos.

- Ta – respondeu ele.

- Eu quero que vocês façam mais uma coisa por mim pode ser? – perguntou ela.

- Claro – disse Miroku se pronunciando.

- Bom primeiro a gente tem que tirar...

Na casa das meninas:

- Meninas – chegou Rin aos berros.

- Que foi? – perguntou Sango se virando para encará-la.

- E que a gente tem que sair daqui, porque os meninos disseram que a nossa casa estava cheia de ratos – disse ela inventando uma boa desculpa para tirar as garotas de casa.

- Ahhhhhh – gritou Kagome.

- Vamos sair daqui – disse Sango.

- Olha um ali – disse Rin saindo correndo junto a as amigas.

- Meninos ajudem a gente – gritou Sango.

- Agora, vamos lá Kohaku você se esconde lá em cima, Sesshoumaru pega aquele ratinho – disse Inuyasha saindo e se deparando com as garotas gritando desesperadas.

- Calma a gente vai tirar esse ratão de la – disse Inuyasha.

- O que e um ratão? ahhhhh – disse Kagome gritando.

- Oh casa pra servi de ratoeira hein – disse Miroku correndo com uma mochila para dentro da casa.

- Trouxe a faixa e a bomba de fumaça? – perguntou Inuyasha que estava já junto de Miroku na casa.

- Claro, mais como vamos trazer o Kohaku pra cá? – disse Miroku.

- Quando a gente terminar de colocar a faixa e jogarmos a bomba o Sesshy vai pular da sacado do meu quarto com ele, eles vão entrar pela sacada do quarto da Kagome e depois você já sabe o que fazer, não é? – disse Inuyasha.(o Inu já ta e craque em pular na sacada do quarto dele pro da Kagome)

- Depois eu as chamo e beijo a Sangozinha – disse Miroku se gabando.

- Eh... Quase isso menos a parte do beijo – disse Inuyasha colocando a faixa numa posição que daria direto para a entrada da porta.

- Bom terminei colocar a faixa da sinal pro Sesshoumaru – disse Inuyasha.

- Oh porra vem ajudar aqui – gritou Miroku não obtendo resposta e jogando a bomba de fumaça.(esse e o tal sinal?)

- Meu deus o que foi isso? – perguntou Kagome apavorada.

- Calma gente deixa que eles cuidam disso – disse Rin.

- Você me pede calma? Tem um ratão em casa, o que eu nem sei o que quer dizer, o meu namorado ta lá tentando matá-lo e você me pedindo calma? Eu to calma. - brigou Kagome mais apavorada.(e estressada)

- Nem da pra notar – disse Sango resmungando.

- Podem entrar meninas já matamos o rato – disse Inuyasha vendo Kagome correr em sua direção.

- Ahhhhhhh Inu – disse ela o beijando todo.

- Calma Kagome não foi nada, hei porque não entramos?- disse ele acompanhando a namorada ate dentro da casa.

- Sango vai primeiro – disse Rin dando passagem a ela assim como Inuyasha e Kagome entraram.

- Eu não acredito, o que vocês ta fazendo aqui? – disse Sango entrando na casa e percebendo a surpresa dos amigos.

- Ola maninha – disse Kohaku abraçando na.

- Oie meu pequeno o que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela retribuindo o abraço e deixando escapar algumas lagrimas.

- Eu vim te ver mana – respondeu ele saindo daquele abraço para fitá-la.

- Ahhhh. Que ótima surpresa muito obrigada meninos – disse Sango os abraçando.

- Foi tudo idéia da Rin – disse Sesshy.

- A priminha tinha que ser você a armar esse show ne? – disse Sango dando um abraço na prima.

- Bom agora que tal e eu preparar uma coisa gostosa para todos – disse Kagome se dirigindo ate a cozinha.

- Eu vou com você – disse Inuyasha a acompanhando.

Depois de 15 minutos de espera:

- Sim Kagome esse almoço sai ou não? – perguntou Rin sem obter resposta.

- Eu acho que eles morreram pra lá – disse Kohaku.

- Que nada vamos lá ver o que aconteceu com esses dois – disse Sesshy sendo seguido pelo os amigos ate a cozinha onde encontraram Inuyasha e Kagome no maior amasso em cima na bancada (não e nada disso q vocês estão pensando).

- Muito bonito hein seu Inuyasha – disse Sesshy encostado na porta.

- E você dona Kagome, a gente morrendo de fome e vocês aqui no maior agarro enquanto a gente fica esperando um século pela comida – disse Sango com as mãos na cintura.

- Desculpa gente e que tava tão bom que a gente não quis parar – disse Kagome olhando com um sorriso maroto para Inuyasha que retribuiu.

- É se fosse vocês eu faria o mesmo. - disse Inuyasha.

- E melhor sairmos pra comer pizza mesmo. – disse Rin quebrando o silencio do local.

- Vamos, mais vê se vocês não vão se agarrar lá na pizzaria como vocês estavam aqui – disse Sango pegando a bolsa e as chaves do carro.

- A gente vai no seu carro Sango? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Sim porque? – disse ela.

- Não por nada – respondeu Sesshy.

- Gente de que sabor vamos pedir? – perguntou Rin.

- Calma lá a gente vê uma grande e barata – disse Sango fazendo todos entrarem em seu carro que era um Crossfox preto com películas ou seja todo equipado.

- Que belo carro hein Sango – disse Miroku entrando e observando que não era só bonito por fora e também bem cuidado por dentro e ainda emanava o cheiro de Sango.

- Ah obrigada – agradeceu ela.

- Ei Inu onde estávamos? – perguntou Kagome voltando a beija lo.

- Vocês não sentem falta de ar não? – disse Rin olhando para eles.

- Não – respondeu eles voltando a se beijar.

- Gente da pra para com essa beijação pelo menos um minuto? – perguntou Sango olhando pelo retrovisor.

- Não – disseram eles novamente e depois começando a rir.

- Da um tempo ai Kagome, por favor, eu to ficando com nojo só de olhar – disse Kohaku fazendo todos rirem.

Não demorou para eles chegarem na pizzaria,fizeram seus pedidos e depois de 15 minutos a pizza já chegara na mesa:

- Ei beijoqueiros venham comer – disse Sango.

- Já estamos indo – disse Inuyasha parando de beijar Kagome e indo ate a mesa onde os amigos estavam, todos os homens da pizzaria ficavam olhando para o belo corpo de Kagome fazendo assim Inuyasha os olhando com ódio.

- Não dava pra você vim com uma roupa menos escandalosa? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Calma, Inuyasha deixa eles olharem – disse Kagome.

- Como assim "deixa eles olharem"? – disse ele.

- Ah eu não me importo porque só tem dois homens na minha vida e que eu amo muito – disse Kagome deixando Inuyasha confuso.

- Eu sei que eu sou um deles mais quem e o outro? – disse ele arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- E o Souta aquela coisinha fofa – disse Kagome se sentando do lado de Sango.

- Quem e Souta? – disse Inuyasha se sentando ao lado dela.

- Ah bobinho e meu irmão – disse ela tranqüila.

- Bom se o casalzinho já terminou com a briguinha eu gostaria de começar a comer ou quem sabe as criancinhas precisam de mais alguma coisinha – disse Miroku ( - porque ele ta falando tudo no diminutivo?)

- Já terminamos papai – brincou Kagome.

- Bom de que sabor vocês vão querer? – perguntou a garçonete.

- Kagome? – disse Sango olhando para a amiga.

- Sei lá vocês podem escolher – disse a menina de olhos azuis.

- Bom eu quero uma super suprema com bacon – disse Miroku olhando para os de mais sentados na mesa.

- E vocês meninas? – perguntou Sesshy.

- Não sei vocês podem escolher – disse Sango.

- E então pode ver esse sabor. – disse Sesshoumaru y fechando o cardápio e entregando a ela.

- E para beber? – perguntou a mesma.

- Garotas? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Bom nos vamos querer soda bem gelada – disse Rin.

- Eu e o Inuyasha queremos a melhor bebida alcoólica daqui - disse Miroku.

- Daqui a 15 minutos o pedido já vem – disse a garçonete arrancando o pequeno papel do bloco onde ela havia anotado o pedido.

- Daqui vamos para onde? – perguntou Miroku quebrando o silencio.

- Porque não vamos a uma balada? – disse Rin.

- E uma boa idéia mais e o Kohaku? Ele não vai entrar porque e menor – disse Sango.

- Alguém tem uma idéia melhor então? – retrucou Rin.

- E quanto a pegar um cineminha? – propôs InuYasha já pensando nos amassos que daria em Kagome aproveitando o escurinho.

- Não, e uma coisa muito chata – disse Kohaku enfim se pronunciando.

- E então mano onde você quer e ir? – perguntou Sango abraçando o mesmo.

- Não sei que tal fazer um tour pela cidade? – perguntou o garoto.

- E uma boa idéia – disse Sango notando que Inuyasha nem Kagome estavam na mesa. – Para onde foram os dois?.

- Agora que você disse também notei a falta deles – disse Rin.

- Eles saíram agora pouco dizendo algo que iam ao banheiro – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Sei, eles foram e se agarrar – disse Sango.

- Qual o problema Sangozinha você não gosta de agarros? – perguntou Miroku passando a mão nela e a deixando envergonhada.

- Vá passar essa mão em outra – disse Sango lhe dando o que merecia.

- Oh seu engraçadinho para de passar a mão na minha irmã – disse Kohaku autoritário.

- Miroku você não toma jeito mesmo – disse Inuyasha se acomodando junto a Kagome na mesa.

- Ei onde vocês estavam? – disse Rin rindo.

- Ah,o Inuyasha foi cumprimentar uns antigos amigos e... – disse Kagome sendo interrompida por Inuyasha.

- Ai eu levei a minha bela namorada só para verem que eu não perco tempo – disse Inuyasha convencido.

- Hum... Mais o que eu não entendi e que eles falaram de uma menina chamada Kira – disse Kagome meio pensativa.

- Ela... bem...ela... – disse Inuyasha meio confuso com as palavras.

- Ela foi uma antiga namorada do Inuyasha – disse Sesshoumaru acabando com a confusão de InuYasha.

- Se foi só isso tudo bem – disse Kagome para o alivio de Inuyasha.

- Pedido da mesa 19 aqui esta – disse um garçom chegando com o pedido.

- Ah, obrigado – disse Sango.

- Bom apetite as suas bebidas estão vindo – disse o tal garçom.

- Obrigado – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Não demorou muito para elas acabarem de comer ficaram conversando ate o garçom trazer a conta, enquanto os meninos insistiam para as garotas deixarem eles pagarem a conta mais ficou decidido que eles pagariam metade e as garotas a outra metade, de volta para casa as meninas começaram uma conversar boba diante dos garotos;

- Mesmo assim eu acho o Brad Pitt mais lindo que o Colin Farrell – disse Rin.

- Mesmo assim eu ainda acho o Colin melhor que o Brad – disse Kagome.

- Feh! – disse Inuyasha entediado.

- Eu sei o quanto e chato ter que aturar elas principalmente quando estão falando do Brad e do Colin – disse Sango.- É então meninos como vai ficar os nossos empregos?

- Se você quiser terá um trabalho lá na minha empresa – disse Miroku passando a mão onde não devia.

- Hentai – disse Sango chamando a atenção de todos com o tapa que derá em Miroku.

- Você não toma jeito mesmo – disse Inuyasha com mão na cabeça.

- Voltando assunto do emprego – disse Sesshy – a Kagome poderia trabalhar lá na empresa comigo e com o Inuyasha e a senhorita Rin pod... – sendo interrompido por Inuyasha.

- Ela já tem um emprego com a titia – disse Inuyasha.

- Mais o que exatamente eu vou fazer na empresa de vocês meninos? – disse Kagome.

- Há um tempo estamos procurando uma secretaria competente que saiba trabalhar bem, saiba falar ao telefone, tratar as pessoas coisas desse tipo – disse Sesshy.

- E é claro você será a minha secretaria – disse Inuyasha chegando ao lado de Kagome.

- Tanto faz pra mim o que importa mesmo e que eu ajude aqui em casa – disse ela.

- Eu concordo com a Kagome – disse Sango.

- Eu também, não importa onde tenhamos que trabalhar o importante e que a gente consiga bastante dinheiro para nos manter – disse Rin.

- E assim que se fala – apóio Inuyasha.

- Esta ficando tarde e melhor irmos – disse Sesshy olhando em seu relógio.

- Porque não ficamos mais um pouco? – disse Inuyasha abraçando Kagome.

- Nem vem já esta tarde e eu to cansado – reprimiu Sesshy.

- E mesmo assim você já deu o que tinha que dar para a Kagome lá na pizzaria – disse Miroku deixando Kagome envergonhada.

- Seu... – Inuyasha foi interrompido por Sango que deu um tapa em Miroku.

- Hentai – disse ela.

- Vamos, antes que aconteça um incidente – disse Sesshoumaru puxando Miroku pela gola da camisa.

- Tchau, meu amor amanha a gente se vê – disse Inuyasha dando um selinho na garota que a pouco estava vermelha, feito tomate.

- Inuyasha – disse Sesshoumaru que já se encontrava fora da casa das amigas com Miroku.

- Já to indo – respondeu o irmão.

- Ate amanha então meu Hanyou – disse Kagome deixando ele perplexo

- Ate, mais vamos tomar café juntos lá em casa? – perguntou ele.

- Ta, vai logo, antes que o Sesshy venha te levar a força também. – disse ela.

- Tchau meninos – disse Rin fechando a porta com um lindo sorriso.

- Vamos dormir então – disse Kagome subindo.

- E mesmo – disse Sango bocejando logo em seguida.

- Aonde vamos amanha? – disse Kohaku.

- Ah,não sei – respondeu Sango.

- Porque não levamos ele para passear na cidade? – disse Rin.

- E que tal? – propôs Sango ao irmão.

- Ta – disse ele entrando no quarto de hospedes.

- Boa noite gente – disse Kagome subindo para o seu quarto.(gente num lembro se eu coloquei no primeiro capitulo, mais o quarto da Kagome fica no 3 andar da casa delas, o da Sango no 1 junto com dois quartos de hospedes, e da Rin no 2 com mais dois quartos de hospedes e banheiros. ao total são 4 andares)

- Boa noite, primos! – disse Rin também indo para o seu quarto.

- Boa noite – desejaram eles entrando em seus quartos.

Na manha seguinte,especificamente na casa dos meninos:

**ding, dong, plig, blues** tocava o celular de Miroku (pra ser tão estranho assim tinha que ser dele)

- Alô? – atendeu ainda sonolento.

- Oi, Miroku – disse umas vos feminina e muito sexy.

- Quem esta falando? – perguntou ele não reconhecendo a voz da garota.

- Ora quem, a sua Sangozinha – disse a garota na outra linha.

- Sango? Porque você ta ligando tão cedo? – disse ele espantado.

- Ah e que eu queria te perguntar se eu poderia ir ai agora pra gente brincar um pouco, ou você não quer? – perguntou ela manhosa.

- Mais e claro – disse dando um pulo da cama percebendo que a garota já estava em seu quarto.

- Pronto já estou aqui – disse ela sedutoramente.

- Ora você já estava aqui em casa? – perguntou ele percebendo os trajes mínimos dela.

- Sim, e então pronto para brincar? – disse ela subindo em cima dele.

- Mais e claro, sempre – disse ele tentando beijar ela.

- Miroku você e tão... idiota – disse ela o assustando.

- Miroku para de tentar me beijar, seu porra – disse Inuyasha parecendo do nada na frente do amigo.

- Cadê a Sangozinha? – perguntou ele assustado.

- Ta na casa dela dormindo – disse Inuyasha.

- Ah, foi só um sonho e tava tão bom, e você foi e me acordou, será que eu não tenho privacidade nessa casa? – disse ele.

- Eu que o diga, um doido vem ate o meu quarto e tenta me beijar, olha que eu sou muito lindo mais eu já tenho namorada – disse Inuyasha empurrado o amigo que estava em cima dele.

- Seu idiota, convencido – disse Miroku massageando o bumbum.

- Ta agora que você já disse o porque de ter vindo aqui, da pra sair eu preciso voltar a dormir – disse Inuyasha levando o amigo ate a porta e a trancando – Só por precaução – disse a si mesmo enquanto voltava para cama.

[Como eu sei que não vou consegui dormir e melhor eu ir tomando logo café, depois eu saiu pra correr pensava Miroku descendo as escadas.

Miroku tomou banho vestiu uma roupa adequada para correr como estava muito frio naquela manha ele colocou uma camisa com capús de mangas azul marinho, um tênis Nike brancos, fez um breve aquecimento e depois colocou seu mp4 e logo começou a música assim como sua corrida matinal;

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent con never last_

_Wake my up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends _

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars _

_Drenched in my pain again_

_As my memory rests _

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed _

_The innocent can never last _

_Wake me up September ends_

_Ring out the bells again _

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars _

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests _

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Twenty years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends _

_Wake me up when September ends _

Ele parou um pouco para recuperar as energias e tomar sua água, após um breve descanso ele voltou a sua corrida, enquanto isso na casa das meninas todas acordaram bem cedo para ajeitar a casa para poderem sair com Kohaku, Kagome colocou uma musica e elas começarão a cantar juntas;

_I need time (time)_

_Joy (joy)_

_I need space _

_I need me _

_(Action!)_

_Say hello to the girl that I am!_

_You're gonna have to see through _

_My perspective_

_I need to make mistakes just learn _

_Who I am_

_And I don't wanna be so damn protected_

_There must be another way _

_Cause I believe in taking chances_

_But who am I to say_

_What a girl is to do_

_God, I need some answers_

_What am I to do in my life?_

_(You well find out don't worry) _

_How am I supposed to kwon what's right? _

_(You just got to do it your way)_

_I can't help the way feel_

_But my life has been so overprotected_

_I tell they what I like_

_What I won't _

_What I don't_

_But every time I do I stand corrected_

_Things that I've known_

_I can't believe what I hear_

_About the world, I realize_

_I'm overprotected_

_There must be another way_

_Cause I believe in taking chances_

_But who am I to say _

_What girl is to do?_

_God, I need some answers_

_What am I to do with my life?_

_(You will find out don't worry)_

_How am I supposed to kwon what's right?_

_(You just got to do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so overprotected_

_I need time (love)_

_I need space _

_(This is it, this is it)_

_I don't need nobody_

_Felling me just what I wanna_

_What I what I'm gonna_

_Do about my destiny_

_I say no, no_

_Nobody tell me just what, what, what_

_I wanna do,do _

_I'm so fed up with people telling_

_Me to be_

_Someone else but me_

_(Action!)_

_What is to do with my life?_

_(You will find out don't worry)_

_How am I supposed to kwon what's right?_

_(You just got to do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so overprotected_

_I don't need nobody_

_Felling me just what I wanna_

_What I what I'm gonna_

_Do about my destiny_

_I say no, no_

_Nobody tell me just what, what, what_

_I wanna do,do _

_I'm so fed up with people telling_

_Me to be_

_Someone else but me_

_What am I to do with my life?_

_(You will find out don't worry)_

_How am I supposed to kwon what's right?_

_(You just got to do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so overprotected_

Logo que elas acabaram a faxina da casa, tomaram café e foram se arrumar não demorou para todos estarem prontos, Kagome vestiu um vestido azul bem rodado de alças e saltos não muitos altos pretos e uma bolsa pequena preta casual, Sango colocou algo mais social como um camisa branca com mangas que a vestia muito bem e uma calca jeans ela calcava um all star preto acompanhada de uma bolsa simples mais muito casual para o momento, Rin colocou um vestido amarelo tomara caia com um grande laço vermelho no busto e sapatos vermelhos não muito altos,e Kohaku uma calca jeans uma camisa social da hot wells e all star, então todos rumaram para o centro da cidade onde mostrariam a Kohaku a beleza de Tóquio,enquanto isso na casa dos meninos Miroku já havia voltado da corrida e rumou para o seu quarto enquanto tomava uma ducha quente para aliviar o frio pensava o porque de estar sonhando tanto com Sango e viver só pensando na mesma, Sesshoumaru desceu para fazer o café e notou o clima daquela manha já que estava só de cueca, estava pensando em ir na empresa para ver como tudo estava já que não a visitara a tanto tempo e como seria ele a assumi-la agora em diante tinha que ver como tudo estava:

- Hoje será um dia bastante longo – disse Sesshoumaru a si mesmo.

- Falando sozinho Sesshumaru? – dizia Inuyasha enquanto descia e encontrava o irmão na cozinha.

- Claro que não idiota, mas deixamos sua burrice para depois, eu estava pensando como vamos administrar a empresa com as aulas chegando? – disse Sesshy.

- Isso também esta me intrigando um pouco, podíamos ligar pro papai e conversarmos sobre esse assunto. – disse Inuyasha pegando o telefone e já discando os números.

- E uma ótima idéia pra um burrinho – ironizou Sesshumaru.

- _alo, pai? - disse Inuyasha_

- _ola meu filho – disse Taisho._

- _Pai eu liguei para saber como vai ficar a questão de eu e o Sesshoumaru trabalharmos na empresa enquanto estudamos? – disse Inuyasha indo diretamente ate o assunto._

- _Se vocês preferirem podem trabalhar só nos finais de semana e feriados já que a empresa e dos dois decidam-se! – disse o pai em tom autoritário._

- _Eu vou conversar com o Sesshoumaru e depois te ligo para lhe comunicar a nossa decisão e desde já lhe garanto não se decepcionara com as nossas escolhas – disse Inuyasha bem seguro do que acabara de dizer._

- _Eu espero – disse ele._

- _A propósito pai a Kira foi me procurar? – perguntou Inuyasha._

- _Sim, ela veio aqui 2 vezes, e nos dissemos que você foi embora para Tóquio – disse Taysho com a voz um pouco entristecida._

- _Perfeito ,eu agradeço muito pai – disse Inuyasha._

- _Mais meu filho eu não entendo como você nos pede para mentir para essa pobre inocente, você não acha que ela já sofreu demais? – disse Taysho._

- _A vitima nessa historia sou eu não ela – respondeu Inuyasha cruelmente._

- _Não se pode fugir sempre do passado meu filho – disse Taysho._

- _Mas pode continuar, deixamos esse assunto para outro dia, mande lembranças a Kaede e a mamãe por nos esta bem? – disse o garoto já meio irritado com aquele assunto._

- _Esta bem, lembrança a Sesshoumaru e ao Miroku – disse Taysho desligando._

- Bom, tudo resolvido maninho – disse Inuyasha adentrando no escritório do irmão.

- Então qual foi à decisão dele? – perguntou tirando a cara de um livro.

- Você quer dizer a nossa decisão, ele propôs que a gente escolhesse trabalhar só nos finais de semana e feriados – disse Inuyasha.

- Então esta decidido só iremos trabalhar nesses dias – disse Sesshy.

- Então ta, você já fez o meu café? – perguntou Inuyasha vendo o irmão ficar irritado.

- Você ta pensando o que? Eu não sou sua mãe muito mesmo sua empregada – ironizou Sesshy irritado.

- Não sei, que tal uma empregada porque mãe já basta à dona Izayo pegando no meu pé – falou sarcasticamente um Inuyasha.

- Hahahahaha você me mata de rir Inuyasha Taysho – ironizou Sesshy.

- Vou tomar meu banho ir lá com a minha gata, pra gente sair, ate depois – disse Inuyasha se retirando do escritório do irmão e vendo que ele retornava a sua leitura.

- Bom dia Inuyasha – cumprimentava Miroku sem graça.

- Oi – disse o outro passando as presas sem perceber que o amigo estava arrumado.

- Bom dia Sesshoumaru – disse Miroku.

- Bom dia – disse Sesshy não tirando os olhos do livro.

- Eu vou sair, ta não sei que horas eu volto – disse o amigo.

- Ok, só deixa teu celular ligado por caso de precisamos de algo ta legal? – disse Sesshy dessa vez fitando o amigo.

- Ta, tchau – disse Miroku se retirando.

Pegou o carro e dirigiu ate a estrada que dava para Kyoto, ele já tinha um lugar para ir naquela cidade,a sua primeira parada seria: Visitar o tumulo dos pais,um lugar onde ele não visitara há anos, que preferiu deixar apenas eles nas lembranças e ele sentia falta tinha que admitir, mais apesar de todas as canalhices jamais se perdoara de ter brigado com o pai daquele dia e dito que o odiava, e nunca ter dito que o amava assim como sua querida mãe, não demorou a ele chegar ao local onde estavam os corpos de seus falecidos pais estavam enterrados, ele se aproxima num tumulo que se encontrava embaixo de uma arvore de cerejeira onde estava escrito na lapide "aqui jaz Sakura e Misako Yamanato de 1969 a 2004" ele continuo a fitar a lapide,lembrando momentos com seu pai e os carinhos de sua mãe, eles morrerão tão jovens, ele então se ajoelhou em frente a lapide continuo a fita lá então num sussurro:

- Perdoem-me – aquilo sairá baixo para qualquer ser humano mais não para os anjos.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought Id, need you there when I arid_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone _

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Ele sentiu algo por trás como uma mão pousando em seu ombro ele se virou mais não havia ninguém atrás de si.

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone the face I come to kwon is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear _

_To always get me through the day _

_And make it ok _

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before _

_Everything that I do, reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor _

_And the smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Ele então levantou a cabeça e olhou para a lapide mais uma vez e lembrou do ultimo dia que os vira, da discussão, dele saindo de casa, e de quando voltara e recebera a noticia por sua tia Izayo, era assim que ele a considerava como uma tia, após lembrar disso se pôs a chorar e sussurrando mais Perdoes pelas burradas que ele fazia.

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone the face I come to kwon is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear _

_To always get me through the day _

_And make it ok _

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I kwon we were (yeah, yeah)_

Ele sentiu como se algo lhe abraçasse naquele momento de angustia, mais diante de algo que parecia um abraço se acalmou pois sentiu a presença de duas pessoas e elas pareciam também fitar a lapide.

_All I ever wanted was for you to kwon_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breath I need to full you here with me_

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone the face I come to kwon is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear _

_To always get me through the day _

_And make it ok _

_I miss you_

Depois de se despedir deixando um ramo de violetas,flores preferidas de sua mãe,ele rumou ate o carro deixando para trás boas e mas lembrança, colocou seus óculos escuros e deu partida no carro, quis deixar aquele dia apenas na memória não compartilharia com ninguém um dos melhores momentos de sua vida, enquanto isso no centro de Tókio:

- Bom eu acho que já passamos em todos os lugares mais legais de Tókio – disse Sango.

- Eu também acho, não e melhor irmos para casa e a noite saímos? – propôs Rin.

- Por mim tudo bem – disse Kohaku.

- Então vamos para casa – disse Sango.

- _Ta bom, meu amor – disse Kagome desligando o celular._

- Quem era Kagome? – perguntou Rin curiosa.

- Era o Inuyasha, querendo saber onde a gente tava – respondeu Kagome guardando na bolsa o aparelho.

- Ah ta, você disse que a gente já tava voltando? – falou Rin.

- Não, pensei que íamos depois do almoço, mais deixa quando chegarmos eu converso com ele – disse ela.

- Kagome quando chegarmos você poderia cozinhar? Não estou muito afim – disse Sango desviando um pouco a atenção do volante.

- Ta bom, mais uma coisa rápida tipo ramen ou nagtes – concordou a amiga e elas rumaram para casa.

Elas chegaram e fizeram o almoço, comeram e logo depois Kagome foi ate o encontro de Inuyasha na casa vizinha:

- Boa tarde, meu amor – disse ele que a esperava na porta.

- Oi – disse ela depositando um selinho em seu namorado que logo aprofundou o mesmo.

- Pra onde vamos? – perguntou ela ofegante.

- Não sei que tal irmos comprar algo? – disse ele.

- Idéia totalmente descartada, esqueceu que eu estou sem dinheiro?- disse ela fazendo com que o rapaz sorrisse com a expressão da garota.

- E verdade – disse ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- Que tal vermos um filme ou caminhar juntos? – propôs divertida.

- Caminhar, nunca fizemos isso juntos – disse ele começando aquela caminhada.

- E bom assim nos conhecemos um pouco mais – propôs ela.

- Por quê você tem algo mais que eu não saiba? – ironizou.

- Não, pelo contrario quase não te conheço bem,amor – riu sarcasticamente.

- Então o que você quer saber primeiro? – perguntou como um belo cavalheiro (e ele não era? Às vezes, aiaiai quem não queria um Inu assim ne gente?)

- Como são os meus sogros, você não mencionou nada deles para mim - disse ela meio pensativa.

- Eles? Bom a minha mãe se chama Izayo ela e o tipo daquela mãe que sempre chama o filho de bebe e o trata como uma criancinha, ela e assim ate com o Sesshoumaru apesar de não ser mãe dele. – ironizou.

- E o seu pai? Digo meu sogrinho – disse risonha.

- Meu pai, e um homem digno de grande confiança, pra falar a verdade ele e um exemplo de homem, marido e profissional para mim – disse Inuyasha meio pensativo.

- Hum...legal – disse.

- Bom, mais você também não me contou sobre os seus pais, digo meus sogros. – disse Inuyasha a encarando e deixando um sorriso escapar.

- Verdade mais o que eu poderia contar? – perguntou confusa.

- Não sei, pode ser como eu contei sobre os meus – respondeu voltando a pegar na mão da garota.

- Então ta, a minha mãe se chama Anita ela e meio japonesa meio americana, meu pai se chama Hiroshi ele sim e japonês puro e pra piorar o meu tio e gêmeo dele – disse ela meio pensativa.

- Legal hein a sua família – disse Inuyasha.

- Que nada na minha casa e sempre agitada – respondeu.

- Pior e a minha sempre tem uma confusão principalmente entre eu e o Sesshoumaru, e o pior e que a gente sempre acaba rindo – disse Inuyasha continuando a olha lá.

[Quem dera que sempre que a minha família brigasse a gente sempre acabasse rindo pensou Kagome com um ar triste.

- O que foi meu amor? – disse ele percebendo o quanto à garota suspirava pesado.

- Ah, nada mais o que você estava dizendo? – tentou disfarçar mais lá no fundo Inuyasha sabia que ela não estava bem, então não decidiu perguntar novamente.

- Qual e a sua comida preferida? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Ah, tem tantos, mais eu gosto de strogonofe – respondeu meio pensativa.

- O que e isso? – perguntou.

- E uma carne com um molho, ai Inu e difícil de explicar – disse ela.

- Você sabia que quando me chama de Inu você fala com uma voz sexy? – perguntou se virando e a segurando pela cintura.

- Não Inu – respondeu fazendo com que ele a beijasse.

Eles passaram a tarde todinha conversando e namorando um pouco, Kagome ate contou sobre um de seus talentos que era de além cozinhar muito bem, ela sabia cantar e escrevia algumas músicas mais nunca tivera oportunidade para cantar para ninguém, eles ainda pegaram um ônibus e foram para a praia contemplar o pôr-do-sol:

- Acredite Inu esse já esta sendo o melhor ano da minha vida – disse ela o fitando.

- O meu também – respondeu e logo em seguida a beijou enquanto o sol se pôs atrás deles. (eu tenho uma fotuxa nesse estilo, e linda)

Enquanto isso em uma parte de Kyoto:

- Este lugar me traz tantas lembranças – disse Miroku adentrando em uma grande casa com portões dourados e bem conservados, lembrou de quando ficava horas brincando na fachada da casa, ele enfim entrou na casa e vendo que nada foi mexido desde o ultimo dia em que esteve lá, não havia mais empregados, somente ele tinha a chave da casa, ele foi entrando mais então ficou embaixo de um enorme lustre que ficava no meio da sala, a visão daquela entrada da casa trazia lhe tantas lembranças, das ultimas horas em que esteve lá com seus pais ate as ultimas sem eles, ele então chegou perto de uma porta que dava diretamente para sala ficou parado fitando o sofá e mais lembranças invadiam sua mente, começou a subir as escadas e tocando no corrimão, passou por muitas portas mais enfim parou em frente a uma delas, tocou levemente na maçaneta e a girou quando a porta se abriu por completo ele viu que nada tinha sido tirado do lugar,uma cama de casal com criados-mudos em cada lado com abajures e cima a cama ainda estava feita no canto esquerdo do quarto se encontrava uma sacada pequena que dava vista para o jardim da luxuosa casa,do outro lado tínhamos o guarda-roupa e a porta do banheiro onde tinha uma banheira bem luxuosa e aconchegante, o quarto parecia ser também luxuoso mais bem agradável, ele entrou um pouco ate chegar em frente a uma estante onde havia varias fotografias, uma delas era de um menino no colo do pai bastante risonho e a mãe só olhando sorrindo para a cena, em outra tinha um casal a noiva e o noivo se beijando, e numa em que ele fez questão de reparar uma cena em que ela jamais ira esquecer e aquela foto era prova de que realmente aconteceu, na foto estavam Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e seus pais Izayo e Taysho todos em um churrasco naquela mesma casa eles pareciam bem contentes os garotos dando enormes mordidas em seus hamburguês e todos posando para a foto, ele a pegou e colocou numa bolsa que havia levado, ele se retirou do quarto fechou a porta e rumou para outro quarto que ficava no final do corredor, abriu a porta e viu que nada também havia sido mexido exceto por algumas coisas que faltavam,que já estavam em seu novo quarto em Tókio, pegou algumas roupas que ainda estavam por lá colocou as na mesma bolsa, pegou alguns livros, cds, mais alguns porta retratos com fotos de seus pais, ele olhou em baixo da cama e retirou dê-la uma caixa, nela continha mais alguns porta-retratos, álbuns, um quadro e um caderno velho, pegou a caixa e a bolsa e desceu, deu mais uma olhada na casa e então a fechou, rumou ate o carro colocou a caixa no banco do carona e jogou a bolsa na do passageiro seu próximo destino seria passar na casa das pessoas que o acolheram num momento em que ele pensou que estaria perdido: Os Tayshos, a casa deles não ficava muito longe de onde era a sua antiga casa, ao chegar lá os grandes portões se abriram e mostraram uma senhora bastante idosa o recebendo ele estacionou o carro na frente da casa e saiu para cumprimenta lá:

- Boa noite, menino Miroku – disse Kaede o recebendo com um abraço.

- Olá Kaede-sama – disse Miroku retribuindo o abraço.

- Mais o que lhe traz a Kyoto menino? – perguntou a velha o guiando ate a porta da casa.

- Eu vim dar uma volta, pegar as coisas que faltavam – explicou ele adentrando na casa.

- Vamos ao encontro de Izano e do senhor Taysho – disse Kaede dando passagem para o garoto entrar.

- Não precisa já estamos aqui – disse Izanyo chegando ao encontro deles.

- Oi tia, como a senhora anda? – disse Miroku abraçando.

- Comigo tudo e você o que lhe traz a Kyoto? – perguntou se dirigindo a sala.

- Vou trazer um suco – disse Kaede se retirando do aposento.

- Então Miroku,o que lhe traz a Kyoto – disse Taysho completando o que Izanyo estava dizendo.

- Bom,eu visitar o tumulo do papai e da mamãe, e aproveitei para pegar algumas coisas em casa que eu ainda não tinha levado pra Tókio – respondeu pegando o suco da bandeja que Kaede estava segurando.

- Então você pretendi voltar hoje mesmo? – perguntou Taysho após da uma golada em seu suco.

- Sim, e mesmo assim eu disse pros meninos que eu ia sair mais não tinha hora pra voltar e com certeza já devem estar preocupados – respondeu dando mais uma golada no suco.

- Que tal você dormir aqui hoje e amanha de manha você vai assim não corre risco em dirigir de noite – propôs Izayo.

- Ah, muito obrigado tia mais acho que um pouco mais de estrada por hoje vai fazer bem para mim – disse ele.

- Se você prefere assim, meu filho – disse Izayo.

- Porque você não toma um banho e janta conosco assim evita de você parar na estrada – propôs Taysho.

- Ah, isso eu não vou recusar um bom banho e a comida mais deliciosa de toda Kyoto – disse Miroku deixando Kaede encabulada.

- Bom, mais vá logo iremos aprontar um delicioso jantar e já o chamaremos – disse Izayo o empurrando para fora da sala.

- Esta bem,eu irei tomar banho no meu quarto – disse Miroku subindo.

Após uma ducha Miroku estava se enxugando quando seu celular toca:

_- Alô? – disse ele._

_- Miroku, e o Sesshoumaru onde você esta? – perguntou o amigo num tom preocupado._

_- Em Kyoto, para ser mais especifico na casa de vocês – respondeu colocando uma cueca._

- _Ah, bem você saiu sem dizer para onde ia a gente já tava pensando que você tinha ido pra algum motel – disse Sesshy sarcástico._

- _Hahahahahaha e se eu fosse eu tinha ido com duas, não talvez quatro – respondeu sendo mais sarcástico ainda._

- _Tanto faz, que dia você volta? – perguntou Sesshy._

- _Hoje mesmo, só vou jantar e pego a estrada de novo – respondeu colocando uma calca moletom e uma camisa branca solta._

- _Então ta, você levou a sua chave? – disse o amigo. _

- _Sim esta comigo – disse Miroku._

- _Então ta tchau – disse Sesshy desligando._

Miroku não demorou a comer se despediu daquelas pessoas que se tornaram uma família para ele, depois pegou a estrada e rumou para casa, olhou uma ultima vez para sua antiga casa, e o tumulo de seus pais notou que as flores que deixara mais cedo ainda estavam lá, interrompeu seus pensamentos e voltou a ligar o carro deu uma olhada para a caixa no banco do carona e sorriu ali estavam suas maiores lembranças e eram apenas suas, quando chegou a Tókio entrou em sua casa e rumou ate o quarto levando consigo a caixa e a pequena bolsa, entrou no quarto e tirou a camisa dormiu só de calca aquela sim seria uma boa noite de sono.

A semana havia passado voando já era sexta-feira e Kohaku iria voltar para casa de tarde então as garotas resolveram acordar cedo para fazer um almoço especial,enquanto isso na casa dos meninos eles ainda estavam dormindo exceto um certo yokai que acordara meio que a fim de ver sua namorada:

#Din, don, din, don#

- Oie – disse Rin lambendo os dedos.

- Oi, Rin cadê a Kagome? – perguntou Inuyasha colocando as mãos no bolso.

- Ta fazendo o almoço, entra. – respondeu dando passagem para que o amigo entrasse na casa.

- Valeu – disse ele entrando e seguindo direto para a cozinha.

- Kagome o Inuyasha ta aqui – gritou Rin se sentando no sofá e ligando a televisão.

- Oi meu amor – disse Inuyasha indo ate a cozinha e encontrando Kagome lá junto a Sango.

- Oi, e ai o que você esta fazendo aqui? – disse Kagome após dar um selinho em Inuyasha.

- Eu queria conversar um pouco – respondeu Inuyasha.

- Já vi que to segurando vela, eu vou lá na sala com a Rin – disse Sango se retirando.

- Hahahahahaha, essa Sango - disse Kagome rindo.

- Bom e ai vamos sair mais tarde? – perguntou a abraçando por trás e falando atrás na sua nuca.

- Ah, não sei, ultimamente a gente vem saindo demais – respondeu ela saindo daquele abraço e pegando alguns legumes e colocando na panela.

- Então você quer um programa mais intimo? – perguntou Inuyasha com o sorriso malicioso.

- Também não – disse ela fazendo com que ele desmanchasse o sorriso.

- Então o que você quer que a gente faça? - perguntou ele se aproximando dela.

- Eu sei lá, portanto que não seja sexo e nem sair pra jantar – respondeu ela o fitando e apoiando seu braço na bancada do fogão.

- O que você tem contra a gente fazer sexo? – perguntou a vendo corar feito pimentão.

- Nada mais e que e muito cedo – respondeu com uma resposta qualquer e voltando a mexer a comida na panela.

- Sei, mais e sair só porque você não tem dinheiro, nunca ouviu falar em cavalheirismo? Deixa que eu pago não e isso que namorado faz, se oferece pra pagar a conta? – Perguntou ele.

- Eu sei, eu sei e que eu não acho certo – respondeu voltando à fitá-lo.

- Mais porque? Você se sentiu com vergonha que eu pague a conta ou e orgulho mesmo? – disse ele aumentando um pouco a voz.

- Não e nada disso só não gosto e ponto, ou você respeita esse meu lado ou não vai dar certo Inuyasha – disse ela em tom de advertência.

- Você sabe o quanto eu te amo, mais as vezes você e mais cabeça dura que eu e o Sesshoumaru juntos – brincou.

- Pois e por isso que eu prefiro que a gente faça algo mais entre nos, entendeu se a gente fosse a um restaurante chique e capaz de eu pagar um mico pra mim e para você, e fazer sexo ainda ta muito cedo, olha outro dia quando caminhamos juntos eu gostei, me senti a vontade podíamos repetir ou ir algum lugar romântico e legal somente para nos – disse ela um pouco mais a vontade ( aiaiai gente eu pensei agora em mim e no baka do meu ex queria ter ido com ele no mangal pra dar uns pegas,lá e tão romântico no por do sol, se quiseram podem ver a imagem do mar e a luz do sol refletindo no mesmo lá no meu orkut, bom no final da fic deixo o link ok! Continuando...)

- Então porque não vamos fazer uma viagem de dois dias pra um lugar bem legal que eu conheço? – propôs ele.

- Não sei, as aulas estão chegando que tal irmos a uma boate hoje a noite logo depois que o Kohaku for embora? – dessa vez ela propôs algo que iria agradar não somente ela como Inuyasha que fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

- E agora que tal um beijo Kagome Higurashi? – propôs ele sorrindo e fechando os olhos.(já ta chato so esse negocio, ta meloso já to e sentindo saudade do meu bakinha,gomenasai T.T).

Ela o beijou, logo em seguida ele se retirou e foi pra casa onde ouviu vindo do escritório do irmão um barulho estranho como se algo estivesse caindo, deu uma leve espiada e viu Sesshoumaru atordoado com alguns livros que caíram da prateleira, não deu importância, subiu para o seu quarto e lembrou do outro amigo não o via ele há uns dias, ele sempre tava trancado naquele quarto mais naqueles dias após a sua viagem a Kyoto ele mal sairá do mesmo, somente para comer e ir a empresa ver se estava tudo certo aquele velho Miroku estava mudando estava diferente e mudado demais para o gosto do amigo, ele pensava 'ali tinha', já estava ficando preocupado parou em frente ao quarto do amigo e pensamentos o invadiram como 'deixe o Inuyasha ele deve estar apenas mal com algo' 'mais e se for grave ele e meu amigo,quase um irmão eu preciso ajudar ele' ele então tomou iniciativa e bateu na porta e ouviu um grito dizendo 'pode entrar' ele abriu a porta calmamente e entrou no quarto o amigo se encontrava no chão e ao seu redor vários documentos e este segurava um em que analisava ate perceber o amigo então quebrou o silencio que se estabeleceu em alguns instantes e iniciou uma conversar:

- Então Inuyasha o que lhe traz no meu humilde quarto? – perguntou ele brincando.

- Vim saber se você anda bem, percebi que a algo com você depois que voltou de Kyoto aconteceu alguma coisa lá? – disse Inuyasha num tom serio.

- Nada de mais, somente estou triste, e para eu me senti melhor eu prefiro ficar só – disse ele desviando o olhar do amigo.

- Eu sei como e, mais saiba Miroku sempre estaremos aqui e às vezes e bom desabafar o que estar entalado – disse Inuyasha dando um tapa nos ombros do amigo e se retirando quando e chamado pelo mesmo.

- Inuyasha tome – disse ele entregando um porta retrato onde Inuyasha analisou bem ele se lembrou desse dia e voltou os olhos para o amigo.

- Miroku...- disse Inuyasha voltando a se sentar na beirada da cama.

- E eu me lembro eles não pareciam felizes? E pensa que tudo acabou naquele maldito dia! – disse ele com a franja cobrindo seus olhos marejados e cerrando os punhos.

- Eu...Sinto...Muito – disse Inuyasha tentando consola lo.

- Porque Inuyasha? Porque eu tinha que dizer aquilo para eles, porque eu não esperei outro dia para discutir, porque? – disse ele olhando para o amigo com as lágrimas caindo desesperadamente e sua voz quase sumindo.

- Não foi sua culpa, você não sabia ninguém iria adivinhar que aquilo iria acontecer a culpa não e sua – disse Inuyasha mais uma vez apoiando o amigo.

- E sim minha culpa se eu não fosse tão idiota, se eu tivesse ficado em casa e obedecido eles, jamais eles teriam que me procurar após eu ter dito que odiava eles e tudo – disse Miroku se desesperando mais, era duro tinha que admitir mais era ate reconfortante ter que botar tudo para fora.

- Sabe Miroku Deus sempre tem um plano para todos, e talvez ele quisesse levar os titios cedo demais porque talvez ele já teriam comprido a missão deles aqui – disse Inuyasha fazendo com que o amigo parasse de chorar.

- Que Deus e esse? Que tira as pessoas que eu mais amo de mim hein? Se ele queria tanto os levar porque não me levou junto assim eu teria eles novamente perto de mim – questionou Miroku as vontades de Deus (Notinha: gente sou católica e essa parte aconteceu uma vez comigo,eu questionei Deus por causa que ele levou meu avo).

- Ele quis levar eles para você aprender a ser homem – disse Inuyasha alterando seu tom de voz deixando assim Miroku calado – E eles sempre estarão com você e a gente também somos e sempre seremos sua família – completou.

Miroku mal conseguia pronunciar algo abriu duas vezes a boca mais nada sairá então na terceira;

- Obrigado Inuyasha – aquilo sairá quase como um sussurro mais o amigo o ouvira e se aproximou dele colocando a mão em seu ombro e dizendo um 'de nada'

- Bom, agora fique com os seus documentos vou descansar um pouco e pense no que eu lhe disse – disse Inuyasha se retirando.

[será verdade o que Inuyasha me disse que deus quis levar meus pais e só pra mim me tornar homem,e o pior eu tive que pagar caro,mais como dizem tudo tem um preço – ele riu com o próprio pensamento estava mais aliviado agora ele voltara a botar a cara nos documentos.

Enquanto isso...

- Vambora Kagome o Kohaku ta pra acordar – disse Sango apressando a amiga,

- Calma, eu sei o efeito do sonífero ta pra acabar – disse ela ajeitando os pratos.

- Ei meninas, eu já arrumei a mesa lá na sala de jantar – disse Rin chegando ao encontro das outras.

- Pronto já acabei, agora vamos nos arrumar ela vai acordar daqui a 15minutos então teremos que estar aqui em 10 ou 5 ta certo? – disse Kagome tirando o avental e subindo juntamente com as amigas.

- Ta certo daqui a 10 minutos lá embaixo, e Rin não demore uma hora ta? – disse Sango.

- Ta bom vou ser a primeira a chegar – disse ela determinada.

- Então vamos – disse Kagome continuando subir juntamente com Rin.

Elas se arrumaram rápido por incrível que parece Rin chegou antes delas como havia prometido, elas não vestiram algo para um almoço de gala e sim algo simples mais luxuoso e ficaram esperando Kohaku acordar, elas haviam preparado tudo ate deixaram um bilhete no quarto dele dizendo que era pra se arrumar assim que ele acordasse que eles iriam sair, Kohaku achou suspeito mais se vestiu não muito social mais estava bonito desceu e encontrou todas as janelas fechadas e a luz apagada achou estranho de repente foi ate a sala de jantar de lá vinha uma luz fraca quando chegou ao cômodo e foi recebido pela irmã e prima e lá vinha a outra amiga com um prato na mão colocou o prato no lugar e foi abraçar o pequeno,aquele almoço foi agradável tiraram fotos riram e teve ate uma pequena guerra de comida.

Lá pras 16:00 Kohaku já estava no aeroporto só aguardando o avião chegar, e quando este chegara Sango o abraçou e ate deixou escapar algumas lagrimas, Rin e Kagome chegaram ate se emocionar com a partida do garoto ele da mais uma vez um aceno em forma de tchau e entrar para embarcar, elas voltaram para casa tudo estava tranqüilo, Sango foi ate o escritório ler algum livro, e Rin ficou comendo chocolate em seu quarto, Kagome foi descansar um pouco estava cansada de tanto cozinhar e mais tarde teria que sair com Inuyasha para dançar ate amanhecer então precisa lógico de um banho antes e depois de uma longa soneca;

Mais à noite Kagome e Inuyasha se arrumaram estavam bastante elegantes ela trajava um vestido preto que pegava ate o joelho e sandálias de tiras alto com salto fino,ele estava vestindo uma calca bem justa preta e a blusa da cor da mesma e all star pra completar o look, eles foram no carro de Inuyasha chegaram na boate e dançaram a noite toda beberam riram, namoraram, o relógio marcava 5:00 da manha Kagome havia adormecido no carro de Inuyasha então como ela parecia não ter levado a chave de casa a levou para sua,ele tirou o vestido dela e contemplou um pouco aquele belo corpo,colocou então uma camisa sua tirou lhes as sandálias e a ajeitou na cama, trocou também de roupa e deitou na cama de casal a ajeitou mais para perto de si e colocou sua cabeça em seu peito e colocou o outro braço no direito dela e a contemplou mais uma vez e adormeceu.

Na manha seguinte Kagome sentiu uma respiração bem próxima dela abriu seus olhos e viu a face serena de seu Hanyou, ela percebeu que estava usando uma camisa dele, ela viu seu vestido em cima da mesa do computador dobrado deduziu que ele trocara a roupa da dela, pegou as sandálias e o vestido como estava só de calcinha pegou uma cueca dele(essa cueca que eu digo e aquele tipo que e parecido com um short) e vestiu depositou mais um beijo no seu amado mais e lógico sem antes dar uma espiada no relógio já eram 12:00 se assustou, mais não era para menos chegaram tarde alias de manha, desceu e viu Sesshoumaru na sala assistindo algo que passava na televisão e comendo algumas bolachas,ele se assustou com a presença da jovem na casa e principalmente as roupas que ela vestia Miroku que acabara de chegar também viu a jovem teve o mesmo pensamento que o amigo tivera 'eles dormiram' e então Sesshoumaru decidiu se pronunciar:

- Bom dia Kagome – comprimento ele.

- Bom dia meninos – disse ela sorridente.

- Como foi a festa? – disse Sesshy começando uma conversar.

- Ah, foi legal mais muito cansativa – respondeu se sentando num sofá.

- Vi que a noite foi agradável ne senhorita Kagome – disse Miroku a deixando corada.

- Que isso a gente só dormiu junto, alem de ele ter trocado a minha roupa – disse Kagome ainda vermelha.

- Bom, pelo menos ele não se aproveitou de você, mais se fosse eu – disse Miroku olhando maliciosa para a garota.

- Se fosse você eu teria arrebentado a sua cara – disse Inuyasha chegando ao encontro deles na sala.

- Pensei que estava dormindo – disse ela o vendo sentando ao seu lado.

- Acordei porque você saiu da cama – disse ele a beijando.

- Bom vamos deixar os pombinhos juntos, vamos Miroku – disse Sesshy o puxando pela camisa e se retirando.

- Porque não almoça conosco hoje? – propôs Inuyasha

- Então ta – aceitou o convite.

- Sabia que você ta tão sexy com a minha blusa e cueca? Ah e suas curvas são perfeitas – disse ele no ouvido dela e a deixando encabulada.

- Então quando trocou a minha roupa ficou me observando? – disse ela com uma voz sexy.

- Foi porque a algo de mal nisso? E mesmo assim eu não entendo como a minha cueca deu em você – disse Inuyasha dando alguns beijos em sua nuca.

- Ah querido isso e com você, ou você não quer que eu a use prefere que eu a tire? – disse ela sendo sarcástica e pronta para baixar a cueca.

- Não aqui, se você quiser pode ser lá no quarto assim posso te analisar melhor – propôs maliciosamente.

- Doutor prefiro que você veja quando for a hora certa – disse Kagome.

- E então vamos comer ou vamos ficar aqui? – perguntou ele se levantando.

- E vamos lá pra cozinha – disse ela pegando na mão dele e indo ate a cozinha.

- Sesshy tem comida pronta? – perguntou Inuyasha ao chegar na cozinha.

- Não, eu to pedindo uma pizza com refri – respondeu ele enquanto voltava a falar no telefone.

- Bom então vamos esperar lá no quarto que tal Kagome? – propôs Inuyasha.

- Vamos ficar por aqui mesmo – respondeu ela.

- A pizza vai chegar daqui a 15 minutos, porque você não toma um banho Kagome? – perguntou Sesshoumaru quebrando aquele silencio.

- E seria bom – respondeu ela com um sorriso.

- Eu vou junto – disse Inuyasha, Kagome ia se pronunciar mais Sesshoumaru passou em sua frente.

- Negativo, você vai comprar umas coisas pra mim lá no mercado, então sobe e veste outra roupa e desce logo nada de ficar pra tomar banho, ta me ouvindo – disse Sesshy puxando a orelha e gritar na mesma.

- Ta eu entendi – disse Inuyasha subindo enquanto Kagome disse com os lábios um 'obrigada' ele retribuiu da mesma forma um 'de nada'.

- Me espera Inu – disse ela subindo juntamente com Inuyasha.

- Sesshoumaru porque você fez aquilo com o Inuyasha,eu não entendi – disse Miroku so agora se pronunciando.

- Esse Inuyasha parece que não se toca, a Kagome vive evitando ele essa parte de fazer sexo com ele e o idiota nem se quer respeita – respondeu Sesshoumaru um pouco irritando.

- Eu vou subir pra terminar uns documentos – disse Miroku se retirando da cozinha e já subindo quando deu de encontro com Inuyasha.

- O que você ta olhando? – perguntou Inuyasha raivoso.

- Eu to olhando essa marca de mão na sua cara – disse Miroku explodindo de rir.

- Sai da frente – disse ele empurrando o amigo que continuava a rir.

- Inuyasha eu bem que tentei, mais você e um idiota – disse Sesshy.

- Cala a boca e me diz o que eu tenho que comprar – disse ele com um sorriso torto.

- Compra sorvete, refrigerante, algumas bebidas que a gente gosta e salgadinho tipo tira gosto, e queijo e presunto – disse Sesshy lhe entregando um pedaço de papel.

- Ta certo e só isso? – perguntou Inuyasha olhando papel.

- E, sim, espera falta duas coisas – disse Sesshy.

- Quais? Ah porque fez isso? – perguntou Inuyasha após receber um cascudo de Sesshoumaru.

- Isso e por você ser idiota e quando voltar vê se compra um buquê de rosas pra a Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru expulsando Inuyasha da casa, Inuyasha ainda saiu resmungando algo contra o irmão.

- Ele já foi Sesshy? – perguntou Kagome descendo com as mesmas roupas de Inuyasha que ela estava há pouco.

- Sim, mais o que aconteceu lá? – perguntou ele preocupado vendo a cara da garota.

- Ah, esse Inuyasha não entendi poxa ele e um Yokai e ainda não percebeu? – disse Kagome sentando o sofá.

- Corrigindo ele e meio e lerdo – disse ele sarcasticamente mais conseguindo roubar uma risada da garota – Eu já sei do seu problema, mais eu não vou contar nada – prometeu o amigo.

- Não me importo de contar e sim dele se tocar, poxa ele tem bom olfato e ainda não percebeu – disse Kagome com cara de tédio.

- Como eu disse ele e lerdo, deve ta tão apaixonado que nem percebeu suas outras coisas – disse Sesshy.

- Pois deve ser isso mesmo, mais conta e você não têm ninguém em especial? – perguntou Kagome o deixando meio corado.

- Eu não sou dessas coisas, pra mim e só ficar e depois nunca mais – responde ele meio que sem graça.

- Ah deixa disso sei que você tem uma quedinha pela Rin – disse Kagome o deixando confuso.

- Que isso ela e muito criança pra mim e mesmo assim se tiver eu não estou – disse ele meio frio.

- A Rin e bem madura, nem todos os dias, eu vou te contar uma pequena parte da vida dela você quer ouvir? – perguntou a garota se dirigindo a sala.

- Somente por curiosidade – respondeu ele indo se sentar no sofá oposto ao da garota.

- Então ta, quando a Rin era mais nova ela perdeu a mãe em um acidente, seu pai estava inconformado, sua irmã pior ainda mais Rin ela foi forte cuidou da irmã e do pai mesmo sentido angustia e saudade da mãe ela se manteve firme como uma muralha ,a Rin pode aparentar ter sempre essa cara feliz que encanta a todos mais quando ela ta triste todos ficam, então depois de ouvir tudo isso você ainda a acha uma criança? – disse Kagome seria.

- Fazer o que ela fez foi legal dá parte dela mais eu ainda continuo achando a mesma coisa de sempre. – respondeu ele ríspido.

- Mais você e difícil hein? – disse ela divertida.

- O que eu posso fazer sou irresistível – disse ele dando uma risada.

- Ah ta machão – disse ela rindo.

- Hei, Kagome o Inuyasha disse que você compõe musicas e verdade? – perguntou ele trocando de assunto.

- E verdade mais elas são só passatempo – respondeu da boca pra fora.

- Que tal você tocar pra gente qualquer dia desses? – disse ele meio que interessado.

- Idéia totalmente descartada – respondeu ela.

- Que isso seria interessante e legal – disse Sesshy apoiando a amiga.

- Ah mais eu tenho vergonha e não sei se canto bem – disse ela.

- E só se apresentar pra gente então, se for boa na voz, eu já até tenho um meio de você conseguir um dinheiro extra. - Propôs ele.

- Então conta ai onde eu vou conseguir esse dinheiro extra com a minha voz? – perguntou Kagome brincalhona.

- Lá no bar do Miugas, o dono e um velho amigo do meu pai, ele a pouco tempo tava procurando uma atração para as noites de sexta-feira e então o que acha? – propôs.

- Eu não sei, seria legal, eu vou pensar e se eu concorda vou falar com você ta certo? – disse ela.

#din,don,din,don#

- Deixa que eu atendo, deve ser a pizza – disse Kagome.

- Oi, foi aqui que pediram duas pizzas de mussarela com calabresa? – perguntou o entregador vendo os trajes da moca.

- Foi aqui sim – disse Sesshy chegando (detalhe ele ta de cueca também uma daquele tipo short)

- Bom aqui esta e são 39,90 – disse o entregador.

- Kagome dava pra você pegar a minha carteira lá no meu quarto, e aproveita e chama logo o Miroku – disse Sesshy vendo a garota subir apressada as escadas.

- E então amigo onde arranjo uma dessas? – perguntou o entregador.

- Bom compre uma casa com vizinhas ao lado e ai meu querido você acha o pote de ouro – respondeu Inuyasha chegando na casa.

- Boa dica e aquela garota e boa de cama? – perguntou o entregador para Sesshoumaru já que Inuyasha tinha ido deixar as compras na cozinha,mais ele escutou.

- Oh meu irmão ta pensando o que hein? Tá pensando que a minha namorada e uma qualquer – disse Inuyasha vindo todo invocado da cozinha pelo o que ouviu.

- Inu você já esta brigando? – perguntou Kagome descendo junto com Miroku.

- Ah porque você não ouviu o que esse idiota disse de você – disse Inuyasha.

- Seja o que for não me importa – disse Kagome.

- Ah então e melhor deixar pra trás o que ele disse talvez você não se importe dele ter perguntado se você era boa de cama – disse Inuyasha irônico.

- O que? Oh meu irmão ta pensando que eu sou alguma vadia e? Eu não sou nenhuma prostituta ta me ouvindo se você quiser uma mulher vai procurar a tua mãe – disse a garota avançando no entregador.

- Calma menina – pediu ele caindo no chão e ela por cima dele.

- Menina??? Ainda me chama de menina que audácia – disse ela estrangulando ele.

- Calma Kagome – disse Inuyasha a pegando como um saco de batatas.

- Calma você me pede calma, eu to calma. – disse ela gritando e batendo em suas costas.

- Olha ta aqui e pode ficar com o troco, e um conselho vê se num entrega mais pizza aqui caso contrario você pode morrer ou pela mão dela ou dele – disse Sesshy pagando o cara e entrando pra dentro da casa.

- Ah Inuyasha não vem dar sermão, eu não tolero caras machistas – disse Kagome.

- E mais isso não da direito de você querer matar o cara – disse Inuyasha.

- Bom vamos comer – disse Sesshy trocando de assunto.

- Ta legal – disse Kagome indo junto de Inuyasha a cozinha.(ela ainda ta com cara de invocada apesar dela mudar rápido de humor)

Eles almoçaram numa boa apesar de Kagome começar uma pequena guerra com Inuyasha, tudo saiu normal naquele dia, as meninas e os garotos foram ate o cinema de noite onde ouve muitas apalpadas, e claro muito beijo da parte de Inuyasha e Kagome, depois eles foram jantar num restaurante simples mais com uma comida excelente, aquela semana passou rápido e já era segunda novamente, no dia seguinte os garotos iriam acompanhar Kagome ate o colégio para ela fazer a sua inscrição e das amigas, já era noite e as garotas estavam na sala conversando animadas sobre algo sem importância como:

- Você o viu no S.W.A.T ele tava tão gato – disse Kagome conversando sobre um ator em especial.(gente o Colin e o Brad são meus atores preferidos e por isso que eu adorei colocar eles nesse capitulo)

- Ah ele tava mesmo, mais o Brad em senhor e senhora Smith tava como eu posso dizer UM GATO – disse Rin dando um grito.

- Verdade tenho que admitir – disse Kagome.

- Como eu queria ser a Angelina Jolie nessas horas – disse Rin.

- Vocês e suas conversas sobre atores americanos, bom eu já vou dormi – disse Sango subindo.

- Hei, bom eu vou também tenho que acordar cedo pra fazer as matriculas – disse Kagome subindo junto da amiga.

- Eu vou junto – disse Rin.

Não demorou pára as garotas adormecerem, na casa dos garotos não foi diferente,todos sabiam que a semana seguinte seria a melhor de toda a vida assim como suas férias foram

E que mudaria totalmente sua rotina.

Continua...

_Fim do Capitulo 4_

_Notinha da autora:_

_Bom galerinha o capitulo ta grande ne mais como diz a Aline capitulo grande que e bom,gostaria de agradecer a ela que edita essa fic com muito carinho e que sabe das coisas primeiro que vocês,modifiquei a fic assim ela fika mais bonitinha,gostaria também de dizer que vai ta chegando em 2008 a nova fic,Aguardem! _

_As musicas do capitulo foram:_

_Green day – Wake me up when September ends _

_Britney spears – Overprotected_

_Avril Lavign__e - When You're Gone _


	5. Sentimentos

_**...: Doce Conquista :...**_

**Capitulo 5: Sentimentos**

--

_Todas as graças da mente e do coração se escapam quando o propósito não é firme. _

--

_No Capitulo Anterior_

_Eles almoçaram numa boa apesar de Kagome começar uma pequena guerra com Inuyasha, tudo saiu normal naquele dia, as meninas e os garotos foram ate pro cinema de noite onde ouve muitas apalpadas, e claro muito beijo da parte de Inuyasha e Kagome, depois eles foram jantar num restaurante simples mais com uma comida excelente, aquela semana passou rápida e já era segunda novamente, no dia seguinte os garotos iriam acompanhar Kagome ate o colégio para ela fazer a sua inscrição e das amigas, já era noite e as garotas estavam na sala conversando animadas sobre algo sem importância como:_

- _você o viu no S.W.A.T ele tava tão gato – disse Kagome conversando sobre um ator em especial.(gente o Colin e o Brad são meus atores preferidos e por isso que eu adorei colocar eles nesse capitulo)_

- _ah ele tava mesmo, mais o Brad em senhor e senhora Smith tava como eu posso dizer UM GATO – disse Rin dando um grito._

- _Verdade tenho que admitir – disse Kagome._

- _Como eu queria ser a Angelina Jolie nessas horas – disse Rin._

- _Vocês e suas conversas sobre atores americanos, bom eu já vou dormi – disse Sango subindo._

- _Hei, bom eu vou também tenho que acordar cedo pra fazer as matriculas – disse Kagome subindo junto da amiga._

- _Eu vou junto – disse Rin._

_Não demorou pára as garotas adormecerem, na casa dos garotos não foi diferente, todos sabiam que a semana seguinte seria a melhor de toda a vida assim como suas férias foram._

_E que mudaria totalmente sua rotina._

_Fim Da Recapitulação_

--

_Neste capitulo:_

Bom na manhã seguinte os meninos acordaram muito cedo para fazer suas matriculas na escola Taysho, Kagome também acordou cedo naquele dia para ir com eles fazer a matricula dela e de suas amigas.

- Bom então vamos logo – disse Mirok apressando os amigos.

- Não se lembra que a Kagome vai conosco até a escola – Lembrou Sesshoumaru terminando seu café.

- Acho que a Kagome já esta pronta, vou até lá chamá-la – disse Inuyasha se levantando da mesa.

- Inuyasha não acha melhor ligarmos antes – propôs Sesshoumaru pegando o telefone.

- E acho que você tem razão, seria muito incomodo se eu chegasse lá batendo – disse Inuyasha refletindo um pouco.

# Toc, toc, toc # – havia alguém batendo na porta da casa dos meninos.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou Inuyasha que abriu a porta, mas sem olhar para quem estava lá.

- Bom dia garotos – Cumprimentou Kagome que olhou com um sorriso para eles.

- Kagome! – Exclamou InuYasha feliz por ser ela.

- Então, vamos logo fazer nossas matriculas, daqui à uma hora já vai estar lotado demais para fazemos – disse Kagome pegando em sua bolsa o papel das três.

- Onde ta' a Sango? – Perguntou Mirok com o rosto um pouco vermelho.

- Ainda está dormindo – disse Kagome que nem percebera o tipo de pergunta que o amigo fez.

- Vamos então – disse Inuyasha pegando Kagome pela cintura.

No caminho para fazer as matriculas:

- Você não acha que o Mirok anda pensando muito na S-Chan? – Questionou Sesshoumaru que se juntou com Inuyasha e Kagome para conversarem.

- E mesmo eu ando percebendo que ele vive suspirando – disse Inuyasha olhando pra Kagome.

- Agora que vocês me disseram ando percebendo que a Sango vive suspirando pela casa – comentou Kagome.

- Será que o Mirok ta apaixonado pela Sango? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- E a S-chan por ele? – Perguntou Kagome.

- Eu acho que sim. – disse Inuyasha

- Mas não sei se a Sango sente o mesmo o que Mirok senti. – falou Kagome um pouco pensativa.

- Lá está o colégio, vamos logo! – disse Inuyasha apontando para frente do colégio.

- Ah! Sim lá esta ele – disse Kagome muito animada.

- Mas tarde discutimos sobre isso. – Concluiu Inuyasha.

Na porta da escola

- Bom dia – cumprimentou uma senhora que estava na frente do colégio.

- Bom dia – disseram todos.

- Vieram se matricular? – Perguntou a Senhora.

- Viemos sim, a senhora e a diretora? – Questionou Kagome puxando da bolsa os documentos para a inscrição.

- Não, ela não é a diretora. – disseram Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

- Aquele e o diretor – disse Inuyasha com a mão no rosto.

- Bom dia crianças. – Cumprimentou um homem muito bonito e arrumado com longos cabelos prateados que vestia um terno preto muito bonito.

- Bom dia, Senhor. Nos viemos fazer nossas matriculas – Explicou Kagome o cumprimentando.

- Meu nome é Inu-Taysho o dono dessa escola. – Se apresentou.

- /Kagome esse e o pai do Sesshoumaru e do Inuyasha/ – sussurrou Mirok para Kagome.

- Inuyasha esse e o seu pai? – perguntou Kagome com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sim, eu sou o pai deles. – Respondeu Inu No Taysho antes do filho.

- Pai, essa e a minha namorada, Kagome Higurashi. – Apresentou Inuyasha um pouco envergonhado.

- Do templo Higurashi? – Quis saber ele.

- O Sr. conhece o templo da minha família? – perguntou a jovem um pouco curiosa.

- E um templo muito conhecido aqui em Tókio – Respondeu Inu No Taysho levando eles até a sua sala.

- Muito obrigada, faz um tempo que eu não visito meu antigo lar – falou Kagome um pouco triste.

- Eu nunca obtive oportunidade de ir até lá, sempre andava viajando e os meninos sempre ficavam com a mãe. – Contou Inu No Taysho pegando alguns papéis para ele poder fazer a matrícula deles.

- É só a sua que eu vou fazer? Os meninos já tem vaga garantida aqui – disse Inu No Taysho pegando os papeis da mão de Kagome.

- Na verdade e a minha e de mais duas amigas que me pediram para fazer pra elas, já que eu sou a mais responsável de nós três. – Explicou Kagome sempre sorrindo para ele.

- Certo, então. – respondeu o mais velho Yokai.

Depois de ele fazer as matricula, ele perguntou para Kagome se ela não queria fazer uma visita pela escola, para conhecer melhor as instalações, ela respondeu que tinha uma coisa importante para fazer mais no dia em que começassem as aulas ela faria questão de visitar a escola com seu sogrinho, eles se despediram e foram embora.

**Na casa das meninas:**

- Sango cadê o leite? – perguntou Rin um pouco sonolenta.

- - Ta no armário – respondeu Sango.

- - Hei você sabe onde a Kagome foi? – perguntou Sango colocando o chá no fogo.

- - Não sei liga pra ela – disse Rin.

- - Ta legal – disse Sango começando a digitar o numero da amiga.

**Enquanto isso no meio do caminho para casa, o celular de Kagome toca:**

trim, trim, trim

_- Alô? – atendeu Kagome._

_- Oi Kagome onde você esta? – perguntou Sango._

_- Eu fui lá na escola fazer as matriculas e já estou voltando, porque? – perguntou ela._

_- Por nada, agente se vê daqui a pouco então. – disse Sango._

_-Certo, tchau. – Despediu-se ela._

- Quem era? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- A Sango querendo saber onde eu estava – respondeu Kagome recolocando o aparelho na bolsa.

- Vamos logo – falou Kagome percebendo que Mirok estava um pouco triste. - Mirok você esta bem? – perguntou a jovem se aproximando dele.

- Desculpe o que você perguntou K-chan? – perguntou Mirok saindo de seus pensamentos.

- Mirok eu perguntei se você esta bem? – repetiu Kagome um pouco preocupada com o amigo.

- Estou só um pouco pensativo – respondeu ele com um tom baixo.

- Eu já sei qual e o seu problema. – disse ela com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Sabe? – questionou Mirok um pouco desconfiado.

- Você esta gostando da Sango, não é? – disse ela olhando fixamente para ele.

Como ela descobriu? pensava Mirok.

- Realmente Kagome e isso mesmo que tem tirado o meu sono – confessou Mirok meio envergonhado.

- Hei, Kagome você me deixou para trás. – reclamou Inuyasha correndo em direção deles que pararam para esperá-lo.

- Não te deixei para trás, eu queria conversar com o Mirok em particular – Explicou ela olhando para ele que estava meio bravo.

- Esta bem – concordou InuYasha lhe dando um beijo.

- Está vendo Kagome, o Inuyasha tem você e eu não tenho quem eu gosto – disse ele olhando para eles quando Inuyasha a beijo.

- A Sango vai perceber que você e um cara legal, ela sabe o valor que tem, esse e o jeito dela. – disse Kagome de mãos dada com Inuyasha.

- Podíamos sair para jantar hoje à noite e nos despedirmos das férias. – propôs Mirok se animando um pouco.

- Ótima idéia. – disse Kagome o elogiando.

- Em que restaurante? – Perguntou ele indeciso.

- Podia ser no que abriu esses dias, ouvi dizer que a comida de lá e muito gostosa. – opinou Kagome.

- - Vamos comprar as bebidas, as lá de casa já terminaram. – disse Sesshoumaru entrando no supermercado.

- - Kagome, fique aqui que eu vou te comprar alguma coisa. – falou Inuyasha.

- Eu vou ficar aqui com ela então, pra conversar melhor – disse Mirok indo a direção dela.

- E melhor todos nos ficarmos juntos. – concluiu Sesshoumaru.

- Também acho, então vamos logo. – disse Kagome pegando na mão de Inuyasha.

Depois das compras todos voltaram para suas casa era quase na hora do almoço quando alguém bate a porta da casa das meninas.

- Oi, boa tarde – cumprimentou Mirok. (olha só quem vai abrir a porta) opinião

- Oi, Mirok entra! – Convidou Sango.

- Não precisa, eu queria conversar, pode ser aqui mesmo. – confessou ele meio envergonhado

- Está bem. – concordou Sango fechando a porta atrás de si, ficando com ele na rua.

- Nos vamos a um restaurante hoje à noite, e como a Rin vai acompanhada do Sesshoumaru e a Kagome do Inuyasha eu pensei, bom e que... – disse Mirok gaguejando um pouco.

- Você quer que eu acompanhe você? E isso? – Perguntou Sango.

- Sim – respondeu Mirok aliviado.

- Por mim tudo bem, nos vemos à noite então? – concluiu Sango aceitando o pedido.

- Nos passamos aqui as sete. – Informou ele se despedindo.

- Certo, tchau. – Despediu-se Sango.

- Tchau – disse Mirok.

**Dentro da casa das meninas:**

- Quem era Sango? – perguntou Rin comendo lamen.

- O Mirok convidando a gente pra jantar com eles hoje à noite – respondeu ela se sentado e voltando a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Então, vamos ao shopping escolher nossas roupas, já que amanhã começam as aulas. – disse Kagome com uma cara de dar medo nas amigas.

- Está bem, quando acabarmos de comer vamos nos arrumar, para irmos – disse Sango calma.

- Antes de tudo, temos que ver se temos dinheiro pra fazer essas compras. – lembrou Rin do pequeno problema financeiros que elas tinham.

- Verdade, mas eu sei de uma loja que fica aqui perto e é bem baratinha – contou Kagome.

- - Então está resolvido é lá que vamos fazer as compras – concluiu Sango.

Depois das meninas se arrumarem para irem ate a tal lojinha Kagome ligou para Inuyasha:

- Alô, oi Sesshoumaru cadê o Inuyasha? – Perguntou Kagome.

- A ta aqui, você quer que eu o chame? – perguntou Sesshumaru.

- Não, só pergunta se ele não quer com agente a uma lojinha aqui perto. – disse Kagome.

- Espera ai – Pediu Sesshoumaru logo em seguida ele foi perguntar a Inuyasha que estava na cozinha. - Kagome, ele disse que não vai dar pra ele ir – repassou o recado.

- Então ta, diz que depois eu falo com ele. – disse Kagome se despedindo.

- Está bem, tchau – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Tchau – disse Kagome.

Depois de se despedir no telefone, Kagome terminou de colocar algumas coisas em sua bolsa ela parecia ainda intrigada:

Ele deve estar ocupado com alguma coisa, ou melhor, com alguém, não que isso Kagome o Inuyasha não e desse tipo de cara pensava ela.

- Oh Kagome desce logo – gritou Sango.

- To indo – disse ela descendo e tirando aqueles pensamentos absurdos da sua cabeça.

- Porque você demorou tanto? – perguntou Rin.

- Eu não tava achando meu celular – disse ela com um sorriso falso.

- Vamos logo, não fica assim tão longe mais temos que andar – disse Sango.

- Porque não vamos no seu carro? – perguntou Rin.

- - Não tem como, a gasolina ta cara e ele consome muito então devemos economizar e utilizar para algo mais importante – respondeu Sango ríspida.

**No caminho para o a loja:**

- Oi Houjo. – Cumprimentou Sango.

- Olá meninas como estão? – perguntou ele as cumprimentado.

- Estamos bem e você? – respondeu Kagome por todas.

- Eu estou ótimo – respondeu.

- - E ai quais são as novidades? – perguntou ele animado.

- Bom eu estive viajando na Europa – contou Rin.

- Eu e a Kagome ficamos em casa, mas depois que a Rin voltou viajamos com os nossos vizinhos para o hotel do pai dela. – completou Sango.

- Que legal, hei vocês vão estudar a onde? – disse Houjo.

- Na escola Taysho – disse Kagome.

- - Eu também, ouvi dizer que a melhor escola de Tókio – disse Houjo.

- - E legal lá – disse Kagome.

- Onde estão indo assim tão charmosas – disse o garoto fazendo com que as garotas ficassem vermelhas de tanta vergonha.

- Nos estamos indo a uma lojinha, porque não vem com a gente Houjo? – propôs Rin um pouco animada.

- Bem que eu gostaria mais estou atrasado para ir assistir a uma aula, fica pra outro dia – disse ele olhando para o seu relógio de pulso.

- Está bem, então vamos lá meninas? – Perguntou Rin um pouco desanimada pelo amigo.

- Tchau Houjo!! – disse todas.

- - Tchau garotas – disse ele correndo.

Na casa dos meninos:

- Inuyasha porque você não saiu com as meninas? – perguntou Mirok olhando para Inuyasha que descia.

- Bom... - disse ele quando foi interrompido por Sesshoumaru.

- Mirok deixe Inuyasha em paz ele não deve explicação para ninguém o porquê de não ter aceitado o convite para sair com a Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru que apesar de estar curioso para saber quis respeitar o irmão.

- Obrigado Sesshoumaru – disse Inuyasha muito contente por que o rapaz estava finalmente respeitando ele como seu irmão.

- Ta desculpa – disse Mirok.

**Na loja:**

- Rin pega essa roupa, acho que e o seu tipo – disse Kagome passando uma batinha branca com alguns detalhes rosa para a Rin.

- Não gostei não, toma Sango – disse Rin dando a batinha a prima.

- Como você não pode gostar dessa batinha linda? – disse Sango indo ao vestiário feminino.

- Hei Sango pega essa calça branca social linda que eu achei aqui – disse Kagome levando a calça ate a amiga.

- Kagome olha essa calça – disse Rin indo correndo na direção da amiga.

- E linda mesmo, olha essa blusinha combina com a calça – disse Kagome que avistou uma blusa super combinando para usar com aquela calça maravilhosa.

- Hei como eu fiquei – disse Sango saindo com a batinha e a calça que pegou bem as curvas de seu corpo. (se arrumou rápido ne?)

- Você esta linda – elogiaram Rin e Kagome ao mesmo tempo.

- Serio? Vou me trocar então. – disse Sango sorridente voltando ao vestiário

- E a sua vez agora, Kagome. – disse Rin empurrando a amiga para o vestiário.

- Calma to indo, escolhe uma roupa bem bonita pra você. – disse Kagome se virando e olhando para a amiga.

- Vai logo. – disse Rin impaciente.

- Hei Rin olha esse vestido aqui, não e magnífico – disse Sango levando ate a amiga um vestido vermelho de alças meio curtinho.

- Isso sim faz o meu tipo, mas eu vou também escolher uma calça e uma blusa para mim – disse Rin que tinha um bom gosto para escolher roupas (na verdade todas tinham mais e que a Rin estuda para ser estilista de moda).

- Como estou? - disse Kagome saindo com a blusa branca com uma borboleta rosa que pegou bem as curvas de seu seio e a calça que ficou um pouco justa que também pegou bem as curvas de suas pernas.

- Linda. – Elogiou Sango.

- Vou tirar a roupa logo pra Rin poder vim experimentar a roupa dela. – disse Kagome olhando para a amiga.

- Vamos lanchar depois? – perguntou Rin sentindo seu estomago reclamar de fome.

- Vai logo. – brigou Kagome empurrando a amiga para dentro do vestiário.

- Essa Rin não muda mesmo, hei Kagome o Inuyasha não disse o porque dele não ter vindo com a gente – disse Sango com a mão na cabeça.

- O Sesshoumaru disse que ele não vira porque ele tinha coisas importantes para fazer – disse Kagome olhando para amiga.

- Hei como eu estou? – perguntou Rin saindo do vestiário igual aquelas modelos que elas viam em revistas.

- Hihihihihihi, você esta muito linda – disse as duas amigas correndo para abraçá-la.

- Obrigado mais deixa eu me trocar logo, pra gente poder ir logo lanchar – disse Rin voltando para o vestiário.

**Na casa dos meninos:**

- Sesshoumaru, eu preciso falar com você – disse Inuyasha que batia na porta do quarto do irmão.

- Entra Inuyasha – disse Sesshoumaru que estava sentado na cadeira do computador.

- A Kikyo me ligou dizendo que ta chegando aqui na cidade, ela disse que ia ficar na casa da irmã dela mais com umas amigas – disse Inuyasha sentando-se na cama.

- Caramba ela não tem um pingo de vergonha na cara, a gente pegou ela no flagra beijando outro, mas isso tem a ver o porque de você não te ido com a Kagome não e? – disse Sesshoumaru olhando serio para o irmão.

- Tem, na hora em que eu estava falando no celular você gritou perguntando se eu ia com ela – disse Inuyasha olhando para o chão.

- Não deixa a Kikyo estragar sua vida de novo, a Kagome e muito mais do que ela será um dia – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Você tem razão eu amo a Kagome não a Kikyo – disse Inuyasha decidido.

- Ela disse quando ia chegar? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Hoje! Essa praga vai estudar lá no colégio só que em uma sala diferente – disse Inuyasha rindo um pouco.

A noticia da vinda de Kikyo era um problema do qual InuYasha não queria pensar, estava tendo bons momentos com Kagome que era simplesmente o oposto de sua ex. Mais Kikyo tinha o poder de mexer com sua mente. Poder que toda mulher perigosa tem.

**Numa lanchonete ali perto:**

- Hum está delicioso - elogiou Rin que comia um enorme hambúrguer.

- Eu não sei como você comi tanta besteira e não engorda – disse Sango que sempre vive implicando com a prima.

- E pior do que comer alface com sushi – disse Rin com um sorriso no rosto.

- Hei Kagome você não vai comer nada? – disse Sango fazendo Kagome despertar de seus pensamentos.

- Não estou com fome – disse ela com um ar de tristeza.

#Trim, Trim# – tocou o celular de Kagome.

- Alô? Oi maninha – disse uma voz vinda da outra linha.

- Oi Kikyo – cumprimentou Kagome com uma voz doce.

- Você já fez a sua matricula na escola Taysho? – perguntou Kikyo.

- Sim eu já fiz, e você? – questionou Kagome.

- Eu também, cheguei ontem com a prima Kagura, a gente pode ficar na sua casa? – pediu Kikyo.

- Espera um instante - disse Kagome para Kikyo – Meninas a Kikyo e a Kagura podem ficar lá em casa com a gente? – perguntou Kagome para as amigas.

- Claro, não tem problema – disse Sango.- E você Rin? – perguntou Sango olhando para a prima.

- Por mim tudo bem, desde que nenhuma das duas entre no meu quarto – Respondeu ela revidando o olhar para a prima.

- Kikyo você e a Kagura podem ficar lá em casa sim – disse Kagome pegando um lencinho.

- Vamos chegar lá na casa a 19:00, está bem? – disse Kikyo.

- Tá legal – disse Kagome se despedindo da irmã.

- Tchau Kagome – despediu-se Kikyo meio sarcástica.

- Kagome liga pro Inuyasha e diz se ele quer que leve alguma coisa para ele – disse Sango se levantando da mesa.

Kagome sentiu algum receio ao pegar o telefone, havia algo errado, mais mesmo assim ela lhe ligou.

**Na casa dos meninos:**

- Inuyasha e para você – gritou Mirok que parecia àqueles loucos.

- Deixa que eu atendo aqui em cima – disse ele olhando pela escada.

- Alô – disse Inuyasha entrado em seu quarto.

- Oi, meu amorzinho – cumprimentou Kagome com um tom de voz doce.

- Oi Kagome – disse Inuyasha que estava surpreso com a ligação de sua namorada.

- O que você tem, me parece um pouco agitado. – disse Kagome um pouco desconfiada.

- Não é impressão sua. – disse ele que já estava ate suando.

- Tudo bem então, mas eu liguei para perguntar se você quer que eu leve alguma coisa daqui para você – informou Kagome falando de um jeito carinhoso.

- Não precisa – disse Inuyasha que já estava um pouco calmo.

- Então ta, daqui a pouco a gente se fala ta? – perguntou Kagome ainda preocupada com o tom de voz dele.

- Claro – disse Inuyasha.

- À noite nos vemos - disse Kagome.

- Tchau – disse Inuyasha.

- tchau – disse Kagome desligando.

**As meninas voltaram para casa, pois tinham que arrumar para receber a irmã e a prima da Kagome.**

- Como vai ficar nosso jantar com os meninos hoje à noite? – perguntou Rin que estava louca para sair.

- Você e a Sango vão eu fico para recebê-las – disse Kagome olhando para as amigas.

- Mas você não vai com a gente? – perguntou Sango que vinha da cozinha.

- E melhor assim e também aproveito para ajudá-las a arrumarem suas coisa aqui em casa – concluiu Kagome, mentindo para as amigas, sentia algo apertar o seu peito, a verdade e que estava receando ver InuYasha.

- Então esta bem, vamos nos arrumar Sango? – chamou Rin pela prima já se pondo a subir as escadas que levavam ao quarto.

**Já eram sete horas quando Kagome ouviu uma batida na porta.**

# Toc, toc, toc# – bateu Mirok na porta.

- Oi Kagome as meninas já estão prontas? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Sim elas já estão descendo – disse Kagome apontando para a escada.

- Sango você esta linda – disse Mirok que observou bem ela.

- Rin você também esta linda – disse Sesshoumaru que não era muito de elogiar as pessoas.

- Obrigada! – disse Sango a Mirok.

- Obrigada! – disse Rin olhando para Sesshoumaru com um olhar angelical.

- - Hei meninos cadê o Inuyasha? – perguntou Kagome.

- - Ele tá com dor de cabeça – respondeu Mirok

- - Ah ta – suspirou Kagome desconfiada.

- Vamos então? – chamou Sesshoumaru indo em direção ao carro.

- Tchau divirtam-se por mim – disse Kagome fechando a porta.

- Toc!toc!toc! – havia mais alguém na porta.

- Oi – cumprimentou Kagome abrindo a porta.

- Oi irmãzinha – surpreendeu Kikyo dando uma boa olhada na irmã.

- Oi Kikyo e Kagura entrem – disse Kagome abraçando a irmã.

- Obrigada – disse Kikyo.

- Deixem suas coisas ai por enquanto que eu estou louca pra te apresentarem ao meu namorado, ele mora aqui do lado, vamos lá! – disse Kagome toda empolgada já puxando a irmã pela mão.

- Calma, Kagome, esse rapaz e tão bom assim pra você estar toda empolgada? – disse Kikyo se surpreendendo com a presa da irmã nunca à vira assim tão empolgado com um rapaz, talvez esse fosse muito especial para ela.

**Na casa dos meninos:**

Kagome esta vindo – InuYasha farejou de longe seu cheiro mais havia um outro familiar.

- Kikyo! – exclamou Inuyasha correndo em direção a porta.

- Oi Inuyasha – cumprimentou Kagome sorrindo.

- Ele? Ele é seu namorado? – assustou-se Kikyo ao ver InuYasha na porta da casa.

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou Inuyasha mostrando seus caninos.

- Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Kagome.

- Infelizmente sim irmãzinha – respondeu Kikyo meio sarcástica.

- Irmãzinha? Vocês são irmãs? – perguntou Inuyasha apontando para Kagome.

- Sim, ela e minha irmã – respondeu Kikyo com a mão na cintura.

- Eu não to entendendo nada, alguém pode me explicar? De onde vocês se conhecem? – Perguntou Kagome já um pouco alterada.

- Deixa que eu te explico irmãzinha, eu namorei esse hanyou um tempo atrás e depois eu o larguei. – respondeu Kikyo como se não fosse algo muito importante. .

- Por que não diz a verdade, de que você não vale nada, e que me traia com um tal de Narak – disse Inuyasha furioso.

- Isso não importa agora, InuYasha, você esta comigo. – disse Kagome olhando serio para Inuyasha.

- Importa sim porque eu ainda gosto dela! – disse Inuyasha sem pensar e sem perceber o quanto aquilo magoa profundamente Kagome.

- Então você só esta comigo para esquecer ela? – perguntou Kagome com a voz embargada na magoa.

- Não, Kagome, eu falei sem pensar, essa mulher me deixa furioso. Eu gosto de você. Muito. – disse Inuyasha puxando a pelo braço para que não se fosse antes de ouvir sua explicação.

- Eu não quero mais te ver Inuyasha – tentando soltar seu braço.

- Vamos embora irmãzinha – disse Kikyo que sentiu que a irmã ia chorar (coisa de gêmeas).

Aquilo era de mais para ele, Kikyo já havia arruinado sua vida uma vez, e agora fazia de novo, tirava de sua vida a coisa que ele julgava ter sido o melhor que lhe acontecerá. Não iria permitir mais Kagome estava magoada e nada do que ele dissesse naquele momento iria apagar o que disserá antes, e ele também precisava esfriar a Kagome e encontrar as palavras certa para concertar o seu erro.

Elas foram embora, sem dizer nada Kagome entrou pela porta da casa subiu as escadas correndo e trancou-se em seu quarto, precisava chorar um pouco só depois disso conseguiria pensar com clareza.

- Irmãzinha como você está? – perguntou Kikyo entrando com uma bandeja de chá.

- Bem melhor agora. – respondeu Kagome tentando não soluçar.

- Quer que eu fique aqui com você? – perguntou Kikyo abraçando-a.

- Não precisa, vá arrumar suas coisas no seu quarto – disse Kagome levando a irmã ate a porta.

**Na casa dos meninos:**

- Chegamos, porque não assistimos a um filme? – propôs Mirok entrando pela porta quando se deparou a uma cena desagradável.

InuYasha esparramado no sofá, parecia triste, magoado e ao mesmo tempo furioso como se quisesse estrangular o primeiro que o provocasse.

- O que foi Inuyasha? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Sesshoumaru preocupado com o irmão a única vez que virá o irmão naquele estado, fora quando descobrira que Kikyo o trai com outro.

- Nada. Só preciso ir pro meu quarto – respondeu ele resignado ao se levantar do sofá.

- Mais o que aconteceu, InuYasha? – insistiu Sango.

- Pergunte para Kagome – disse ele subindo.

- Desculpa meninos o filme fica para outro dia – disse Sango se desculpando com os garotos, sabia que Kagome estava estranha antes de sair de casa, mais aparentemente as coisas andaram piorando.

Assim que as duas garotas sairam, os rapazes subiram atrás de InuYasha para saberem o acontecido.

- Não foge não! O que aconteceu entre você e a Kagome? – perguntou Mirok colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Inuyasha.

- Eu não quero falar sobre. – respondeu InuYashacom um tom de ignorância e afastando com rudeza a mão do amigo.

- Deixa ele, Mirok. – Sesshoumaru grudou na blusa de Mirok e o puxou para fora do quarto do irmão, enderá que InuYasha precisa de um tempo sozinho antes de se abrir com os outros.

- Não fique acordado ate tarde, amanhã começam as aulas, lembra-se? – falou Sesshoumaru antes de fechar a porta do quarto atrás de si.

**Na casa das meninas:**

- Kagome o que você tem? – perguntou Sango chegando apavorada em casa.

- Meninas eu entendo que vocês querem ajudar a Kagome mais ela esta muito magoada, eu acharia melhor não incomodá-la, e mesmo assim a Kikyo ta lá com ela – disse Kagura tentando acalmar as meninas.

- Ela tem razão Sango como irmã ela pode ajudar melhor que a gente – disse Rin segurando no ombro de Sango.

- Kagura, você faz ideia do que aconteceu com a nossa amiga? – perguntou Sango cansada de não saber de nada.

- Sei sim, foi o seguinte... – Kagura começando a relatar toda a historia as duas.

Depois de longos momentos Kikyo finalmente saiu do quarto de Kagome:

- Finalmente ela conseguiu dormi – disse Kikyo se sentando no sofá – Me desculpem meninas, eu acho que devo explicar a situação a vocês – falou Kikyo.

- Não precisa a Kagura já contou a historia todinha, então você e o InuYasha namoraram? – questionou Rin trazendo um pouco de chá para as amigas.

- E uma historia muito velha – disse Kagura rindo.

- Foi no ano passado, nos tínhamos um namoro legal, mais o InuYasha não me fazia pegar fogo, ele e muito bonzinho, Kagome e exatamente o tipo de garota que ele deveria namorar, foi então que eu conheci um garoto muito charmoso, com um sorris sensual nos lábios chamado Narak Tashi, eu não consegui me segurar de vontade de beijar aquele cara e então acabei deixando rolar, eu contei ao Inuyasha e também disse que queria terminar mais ele não aceitou muito bem, ficou furioso e me xingou dos piores nomes, e por fim nos terminamos. – confessou Kikyo assoprando seu chá.

- Pelo menos você foi sincera, se fosse eu nem contava – disse Rin fazendo todas rirem.

- Agora falando serio, não vamos comentar nada com ela a respeito disso amanhã viu senhorita Rin! – disse Sango com um olhar de aviso pra cima da prima.

- Eu sei, Sango. Ela deve estar bastante magoada. – disse Rin olhando para as escadas e imaginado o estado da amiga.

Enquanto isso no andar de cima, Kagome estava deitada em sua cama, fingirá que havia dormido para que Kikyo saisse de seu quarto, mais ainda continuava ali acordada e a toda hora as malditas palavras de InuYasha martelavam em seu cerebro, já até podia sentir a dor de cabeça latente que surgiria se continuasse assim.

Porque ele fez isso comigo? Se ele gostava de outra porque quis ficar comigo? – se perguntava Kagome olhando para a sacada de seu quarto.

- Kagome e você? – perguntou Inuyasha que a observando da sacada do seu quarto já algum tempo.

- Eu não quero falar com você – respondeu Kagome virando o rosto.

- Mas eu quero me explicar – InuYasha pulou da sacada de seu quarto para a sacada do quarto dela.

- Você já me falou tudo que eu precisava ouvir lá fora. – respondeu Kagome se levantado da cama e indo até a sacada, apontou para o quarto dele e falou cm raiva: - Sai daqui, InuYasha!

- Amanha e o nosso primeiro dia de aula, e eu não quero começar brigado com você. – disse Inuyasha tentando reverter à situação ao seu favor.

- Sai daqui, logo. – Ela quase não conseguiu completar a frase, colocou as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar.

- Kagome... – Sussurrou ele, ergueu a mão para afagar lhe os cabelos, mais não teve coragem. Se odiava por ser ele o causador daquelas lágrimas.

Voltou para a sacada de seu próprio quarto e deu mais uma ultima olhada pra ela antes que ela fechasse a porta de vidro da sacada.

- Então, isso significa que não a nada mais entre nos? – perguntou-se Inuyasha.

Lembrou-se dos dias belos que eles haviam passado junto.Ela voltou para dentro e pegou o violão começou a tocá-lo e ao mesmo tempo derramando lagrimas começou então a cantar:

_Eu não podia enxergar sem você aqui_

_Nunca mais iria sonhar_

_Eu sei_

_Eu sei_

_Essas lágrimas que eu sinto a cada dia escorrerem_

_São as que mais doem_

_Sei que não e tão simples assim, e_

_Você jamais ira entendera o motivo de caírem_

_Não e mesmo?_

_As lembranças apenas passaram, e passaram_

_Assim como nos dois, não e mesmo?_

_A coisas que eu esperei de mais, eu já sofri tanto_

_E mais essa pra agüentar_

_Estou confusa sem um refugio já que não tenho mais_

_Você!_

_E estar sozinha significa que eu te perdi_

_Eu sonhei um conto de fadas e não um pesadelo_

_Eu so te quero aqui!_

_Comigo_

_Perdoe-me mais eu terei que deixar tudo que vivemos virar passado_

_As lembranças apenas passaram, e passaram_

_Assim como nos dois, não e mesmo?_

_A coisas que eu esperei de mais, eu já sofri tanto_

_E mais essa pra agüentar_

_Estou confusa sem um refugio já que não tenho mais_

_Você!_

_E estar sozinha significa que eu te perdi_

_Apenas nessas horas eu desejaria_

_Ter somente eu e você_

_Neste mundo_

_E que nada poderia mudar entre nos_

_Somente Nos!_

_E que nada fosse impossível em nosso amor_

_Eu somente queria sorrir novamente_

_E com você aprendi a sonhar novamente_

_Somente nos! _

**No dia seguinte:**

- Rin, acorda – Chamou Kagome chocalhando a amiga.

- Calma! Já acordei! – respondeu Rin sonolenta e mal humorada pela forma que a amiga a despertou.

- Não vá se atrasar esqueceu que hoje e o primeiro dia de aula – disse Kagome que viu que logo a amiga deu um pulo da cama.

- Já estou acordada – disse Rin que percebeu os olhos inchados da amiga e logo se lembrou do que havia acontecida noite passada.

- Sango acorda, vai logo tomar banho – disse Kagome que estava acordando todo mundo.

- Kikyo e Kagura acordem – disse Kagome que bateu na porta, pois as duas tinham sono leve.

- Já estamos acordadas – disse Kikyo que tinha a mesma mania da irmã de acorda cedo.(bom galera toda a família Higurashi acorda cedo)

- Se arrumem e vão tomar café – pediu Kagome que ia em direção ao seu quarto onde tinha um banheiro.

-Ahhh, enfim um descanso – pensava Kagome se lembrando do que Inuyasha pediu a ela ontem.

Será que eu devo perdoar ele? Acho que eu deveria ter ouvido ele ontem? Talvez eu possa conversar com ele hoje? Mas eu acho também que eu o magoei? – pensava Kagome meio confusa.

Depois de alguns minutos as garotas já estavam prontas:

- Hum..., Kagome esse café da manhã está um máximo. – elogiou Rin de boca cheia.

- Eu vou subir para pegar algumas coisas, e já volto – disse Kagome subindo as escadas.

- Traz pra mim as minhas coisas que estão em cima da cama – pediu Rin olhando para amiga.

- Pego. – Kagome subiu pelas escadas e depois voltou trazendo as coisas de Rin. - Aqui estão as suas coisas Rin – disse Kagome jogando as coisas para Rin.

- Que envelope e esse Kagome? – perguntou Sango que observou Kagome com aquele pedaço de papel na mão.

- Não e nada de mais, Sango – respondeu Kagome com um sorriso.

- Vamos no meu carro – disse Kagura pegando as chaves.

- Vamos! – disse Rin muito animada pelo primeiro dia de aula.

- Eu e a Rin vamos com os meninos – contou Sango que havia combinado no jantar que eles iriam juntos.

- E você, Kagome, vem com a gente? – perguntou Kikyo olhando para irmã que parecia distraída.

- Sim, vou com vocês. – disse Kagome entrando no carro.

- Me esperem – disse Inuyasha dando de cara com Kagome que entrava no carro da irmã.

Os olhares se chocaram por um segundo, mais ambos desviaram ao mesmo tempo, aquela história ainda daria muita confusão.

Depois de 20 minutos todos já estavam em suas devidas salas só esperando o professor chegar, menos um certo Hanyou.

Na sala de aula:

- Bom dia classe, meu nome e Tanaka Kunshu, a partir de hoje eu serei seu professor, não tolero nem um tipo de atraso – disse o professor quando foi interrompido por um aluno que chegara atrasado.

- Desculpe professor – pediu InuYasha que estava muito cansado por correr.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough_

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else, so we can be free

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
this is not enough

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault, but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away with the sun and the rain  
Coming over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare, don't worry me  
Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said

Mother, looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind

Daddy, looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said

_Fim deste capitulo_

_-- _

_Notinha da Autora:_

Disculpaa a demora gentiii ando toda atordoada,mais ta aee mais um capitulo editado pela Aline e escrito por mim

Deixem reviews

a fic dependii das reviews,se nao eu nao vo continuar

huahuahuahuahuahuahua

chantagem emocional Ò.ó

_Músicas desse Capitulo_

_Raissa Jimenez – Somente Nos_

_T.A.T.U - All the things she said_


	6. A Escola Taisho

_**...: Doce Conquista :...**_

Capitulo 6: A Escola Taisho.

--

_Assim que nascemos, choramos por nos vermos neste imenso palco de loucos._

--

_Recapitulação:_

_Depois de 20 minutos todos já estavam em suas devidas salas só esperando o professor chegar,menos um certo Hanyou._

_Na sala de aula:_

_- bom dia classe meu nome e Tanaka Kunshu,a partir de hoje eu serei seu professor,não tolero nem um tipo de atraso – disse o professor quando foi interrompido por um aluno que chegara atrasado._

_desculpe professor – disse Inuyasha que estava muito cansado por correr._

_Fim da Recapitulação_

_--_

- Desculpe professor – Disse Inuyasha que estava muito cansado por correr.

- Senhor Taisho eu não vou tolerar atrasos, só desta vez eu vou deixar passar mais eu não quero que isso se repita – Disse Tanaka - pode ir se sentar ali do lado da Higurashi.

- Meu deus! – disse Sango com os olhos saltando de sua cara.

- Sango não diz isso talvez seja melhor para eles dois – disse Miroku olhando para Sango.

- Faça silencio Taquenomoto – Disse o professor olhando para Sango.

- Vá se sentar senhor Taisho – Disse o professor que escrevia ao quadro.

\hei Kagome,a gente precisa conversar\ Sussurrou Inuyasha.

\nos não temos nada para conversar\ Sussurrou de volta para ele.

\temos sim,e muito\ Sussurrou ele.

\nao temos não\ Ela sussurrou.

\eu sei,que você ta com raiva,mais deixa eu pelo menos explicar\ Ele sussurrou.

\Nao\ Ela sussurrou.

- Higurashi leia para nos o capitulo 6 – Disse Tanaka que percebeu a conversar dos dois.

- Esta bem,Professor – disse Kagome se levantando.

\hoje vai ser um longo dia\ Sussurrou Sango para Miroku.

\e como\ Ele sussurrou de volta.

- Senhorita Taquenomoto Termine a leitura do texto – disse Tanaka.

- Sim,senhor – Disse Sango,pegando o livro e continuando a leitura,enquanto Miroku disfarçava o riso.

- O próximo a ler,será você senhor Miroku – Disse Tanaka voltando sua atenção novamente ao texto que Sango lia para a classe.

/Sango vamos sair hoje a noite,só nos dois/- sussurrou Miroku pegando na bunda da garota.

- Seu pervertido – Gritou Sango dando logo em seguida um tapa na cara do Miroku.

- Senhorita Taquenomoto,por favor sente – Disse Tanaka se virando.

- Puxa Miroku essa foi feia – Disse Inuyasha fazendo todos rirem.

- Todos calados,senhor Taisho pare de fazer piadinhas – Disse Tanaka olhando para Inuyasha.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Numa outra sala,próximo dali:

Você ouviu isso aposto,que foi a Sango que deu um tapa no Miroku – Disse Rin.

E mesmo só podem ter sido esses dois – disse Sesshumaru encostado em sua cadeira.

Bom dia classe,meu nome e Negume Hasamashi e a partir de hoje eu serei a professora de Literatura de vocês – Disse ela deixando suas coisas em cima da mesa.

Bom dia,senhorita Hasamashi – Disseram todos na sala.

Bom,vamos começar com as apresentações – Disse ela – Eu deveria ter decorado os nomes,para poder formar os grupos,mais não tem problema agente da um jeitinho.

Taquenomoto,venha ate aqui por favor – Disse a professora,vendo Rin se aproximar e ficar ao lado dela.

Sim,senhora – Disse Rin a olhando com atenção.

Ah,podem me chamar de Negume,não tem problema,Rin por favor escolha um ou uma parceira – Disse a professora.

Eu escolho o Sesshy – Disse Rin sorridente.

Quem e Sesshy – Perguntou a professora.

Sou eu – Disse Sesshumaru levantando a mão.

Ah,um dos filhos do Taisho – Disse Negume – Eu espero que você se ajeite no seu modo de sentar principalmente em minha classe.

Aff! – Disse Sesshumaru se ajeitando na cadeira.

Bom Taquenomoto,o senhor Taisho será sua dupla de agora em diante,e assim que ira funcionar classe,quando eu chamar seus nomes,vocês vêem e escolhem o seu parceiro,pode ir se sentar ao lado do senhor Taisho,Taquenomoto – Disse Negume.

Continuando...

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Bom eu preciso escolher as duplas de vocês – disse Tanaka - Thaysho e Higurashi.

- O que? – Questionou Kagome meio furiosa.

- Você tem algum problema senhorita Higurashi – disse Tanaka se aproximando da garota.

- Não senhor – Disse Kagome abaixando a cabeça e murmurando algumas coisas.

- Continuando, Taquenomoto e Miroku – disse Tanaka.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Bom dia turma,eu sou Nadja Iakamura. – Apresentou-se.- bom eu tenho que forma duplas aqui , eu vou explicar a vocês como deveram agir com sua dupla,todos os trabalhos que serão passados o ano todo será respondido em dupla,se uma pessoa se recusar a trabalhar com a outra não terá direito de trocar – Disse ela observando todos.

- Então quer dizer se a pessoa não deseja estar na mesma dupla que a outra elas não vão poder trocar? – disse Houjo.

- Isso mesmo,agora eu irei escolher as duplas – disse Ela.

- Higurashi e Ihnamuro – disse Akira.

- Professora quem e Amuro – disse Kikyou levantando a mão.

- Apresente-se Amuro – disse Akira.

- Sou eu – disse Tsubasa Amuro levantando a mão.

- Obrigada – Disse Kikyou.

- Higurashi e Hiroiatsume, vejo que temos parentes – disse Nadja.

- Nos somos primas – disse Kagura rindo.- Professora a senhora podia me mostrar quem e Hiroiatsume?

- Sou eu,mas pode me chamar de Houjo – Disse ele levantando a mão.

- Hairo e Yagami – Disse ela que viu os adolescentes levantarem as mãos.(e a Ayme e o Kouga).

- Agora podem se juntar com a sua dupla para discuti a seguinte questão – Disse ela se virando para o para o quadro.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Eu acho,que o produto não vai alterar a soma – disse Kagome explicando a equação para Inuyasha que parecia muito distraído.

- Ham? O que foi? – Disse ele.

- Inuyasha da para você prestar atenção – disse Kagome furiosa.

- Kagome eu poço explicar o que ouve ontem? – disse Inuyasha a olhando nos olhos.

- Olha Inuyasha na hora do intervalo, você me encontra no jardim de Sakuras que tem aqui na escola, esta bem assim,mas agora vamos nos concentrar apenas no trabalho – disse Kagome com um voz leve e delicada.

- Esta bem,mas explica para mim o produto altera a soma?- disse Inuyasha fazendo Kagome rir.

Do outro lado da sala:

- Vai Sango, diz que sim - disse Miroku insistindo.

- Ta Miroku,eu vou me arrepender depois,mais ta bem eu saiu com você – disse Sango muito distraída.

- Bom chega de papo vamos estudar – disse Miroku colocando os óculos.

- Você resolve esta e eu aquela – disse Sango que adora matemática.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Na hora do intervalo:

- E ai que professor vocês pegaram? – Perguntou Rin animada.

- Nos pegamos o Tanaka Kunshu,e vocês? – disse Kagome que olhou ao seu redor e lembro do encontro.

- Nos pegamos a Negume Hasamashi,ei Kagome onde você vai? – disse Rin que olhou a amiga indo em direção a um jardim.

- Eu tenho um compromisso depois falo com vocês – disse Kagome.

- Esta bem – disse Rin se despedindo da amiga e voltando com assunto.

- E vocês pegaram qual garotas? – disse Sango olhando para a amiga.

- Nos pegamos a Nadja,ela e meio seria mas e uma boa professora – disse Kagura.

No jardim de Sakuras:

- Oi Inuyasha,desculpe o atraso,e que eu tive que... – Dizia Kagome quando foi surpreendida pela reação do hanyou

- Inuyasha,para vamos conversar – Disse Kagome dado um empurram nele contra ela.

- Esta bem – disse ele se afastando.

- Bom eu quero voltar com você,mais com algumas condições – Disse Kagome que viu o hanyou muito feliz.

- Esta bem,quais? – Disse ele abraçando-la.

- Bom a gente deve ser ver todos os dias depois da aula, principalmente para estudar, não vamos mentir mas um para o outro – Disse ela o abraçando forte.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo muito.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Oi galera – disse Kagome que estava de mãos dadas com Inuyasha.

- Hei já voltaram? – disse Miroku brincando.

- Para Miroku,que bom Kagome – disse Rin abraçando a amiga.

- Então,vamos comer? – Disse Inuyasha se sentando no gramado.

- Venhao vamos lanchar juntos – disse Kagome chamando os amigos.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Na sala do diretor:

- Esses garotos ainda vão nos dar bastante trabalho – Disse Tanaka olhando pela janela da diretoria.

- Com toda certeza – Disse Taisho acendendo um cigarro – Meu filho Inuyasha já deu trabalho a você?

- Ainda não mais vai dar,ele e a Higurashi – Disse Tanaka.

- Eu sei disso,mas a algo que não sabemos sobre ela – Disse Taisho deixando Tanaka curioso.

- E o que seria? – disse Tanaka.

- Não sei,mais deve ser algo que ela tema bastante – Disse Taisho.

- Então teremos que esperar para ver – Disse Tanaka se encostando na janela.

- Vocês homens não entende nada de nos mulheres – Disse Negume do outro lado da sala.

- Então nos explique Negume – Disse Taisho.

- Essa tal de Higurashi deve saber algo,algo que a deixa confusa e que somente ela sabe, mais o problema e: o que seria isso – Disse Negume apreciando a imagem dos estudantes.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

No corredor para o auditório:

- Oi meninas – Disse Rin Chegando ao encontro das amigas.

- Oi Rin,vocês também vão ao auditório – Perguntou Kagome.

- Porque será que chamaram todos para o auditório – Questionou Sango.

- Ah,vai saber, ai desculpa – Disse Kagome que esbarrou em alguem.

- Não foi culpa minha,Kagome – Disse Kouga a olhando.

- Kouga? – Disse Kagome surpresa.

- Vejo que você ainda estar com esse cachorro sarnento – Disse Kouga.

- Seu idiota o que você me chamou? – Disse Inuyasha serrando os punhos.

- Parem os dois,vamos Inuyasha deixa esse idiota para la – Disse Kagome puxando Inuyasha.

- O que foi Kagome você não me ama mais? – Disse Kouga a puxando para querer beijá-la.

- Não se atreva – disse Kagome que lhe deu um tapa.- agora vamos Inuyasha.

- Apanhou de uma mulher Kouga – Disse Rin fazendo todos no corredor rirem.

- Você me paga,se cachorro sarnento,ela ainda vai voltar de joelhos para mim – Disse Kouga confiante.

- Vai sonhando,nem que você fosse o ultimo cara da face da terra eu não ficaria com você – Disse Kagome Coitado,quem iludiu ele.

- Poxa,cara você não desiste ne?– Disse Houjo se aproximando.

- Me solta Houjo,escreve o que eu vou te falar,ela vai voltar pra mim de algum modo,ah se vai – disse Kouga empurrando o amigo.

- Kouga ela ta agora com o Inuyasha,ela nem perdeu a virgindade com você– Disse Houjo.

- Você tem razão,ela ainda e virgem e nenhum um homem gosta de menina virgem – Disse Kouga que teve uma grande idéia.

- Mas Kouga você sabe se a Kagome e ainda virgem – Questionou Houjo que acompanhava o amigo ate o auditório.

- Eu sei,ela uma vez me disse que sua primeira vez seria com um cara especial – Disse Kouga irônico.

- Eu acho que a essa altura do campeonato ela já deve ter transado – Disse Houjo.

- Não,a Kagome não e desse tipo de garota – Disse Kouga meio pensativo.

- A irmã dela não e da mesma sala que a gente,vamos falar com ela,talvez ela possa deixar as coisas um pouco claras – Disse Houjo.

- Já sei,nos vamos falar com a irmã dela já que ela e da mesma sala,pra ver se ela joga uma luz nesse nosso tuneo – Disse Kouga.

- E boa idéia Kouga – Disse Houjo.

- A gente pode se sentar com vocês? – Perguntou Kouga para as duas morenas.

- Senta vai,mas diz ai o que você quer? – disse Kikyou deixando os jovens supresos.

- Mas como você sabe que nos queremos alguma coisa? – Questionou Houjo com cara de surpreso.

- Bom se tratando de você Kouga,e lógico que você venha me perguntar algo sobre minha irmãzinha querida – disse Kikyou tranqüila.

- Ta você venceu, eu vim pedir um pequeno favor a você – Disse Kouga a olhando.

- Manda – disse Kikyou.

- Você sabe se Kagome e ainda virgem? – disse Kouga meio envergonhado.

- O que você acha,e claro que ela e,seu idiota – Disse Kikyou depois de soltar uma gargalhada divertida juntamente com a prima.

- Muito bem – Disse Kouga com um sorriso divertido na face.

- Kouga o que você ta armando?Eu conheço essa cara – Disse Kikyou.

- Eu vou separar ela e aquele cachorrinho – disse Kouga sarcástico.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Bom dia alunos – Disse Taisho com uma voz bem apresentável.- como alguns de vocês já devem sabem eu sou o diretor Inu No Taisho,e desde agora lhes dou as boas vindas.

Os alunos bateram palmas,assobiaram e gritaram.

- Por favor silencio – Disse a monitora.

- Vou direto ao assunto, nas próximas semanas vocês ocorrera o baile de boas vindas da escola Taisho,sendo que alguns dos alunos iram representar cada sala no comitê estudantil,sendo que essas pessoas tomaram parte hoje mesmo – Ele disse.

- Kagome você vai comigo – disse Inuyasha lhe dando um belo sorriso.

- Mas e claro que vou – Disse ela retribuindo o gesto.

- Sango,você vai comigo? – disse Miroku passando a mão dela.

- Vai sonhando,nem que você fosse o cara mais bonito do mundo – Disse Sango.

ela me acha bonito Pensava Miroku.

- Miroku porque você esta me olhando assim – Disse Sesshumaru assustado com a reação do amigo.

- Meu deus,Miroku já estava sonhando de novo com a Sango – Disse Rin que fez os amigos soltarem as gargalhadas.

- Inuyasha você se lembra quando o Miroku ficou com aquela travesti? – Disse Sesshumaru fazendo as meninas olharem para Miroku que estava envergonhado.

- E isso era pra ser segredo nosso,e você acabou quebrando a promessa de 4 anos ne senhor Sesshumaru – Disse Miroku muito chateado com a brincadeira do amigo.

- Agora eu gostaria de chamar os seguintes alunos para virem ao palco – Disse Negai.

- Kagome,Kikyou e Kagura Higurashi,Rin e Sango Taquenomoto,Kouga Sato,Miroku Yamanato,Inuyasha e Sesshumaru Thaysho esses alunos por favor venham aqui na frente – Disse Negai que viu aquela trupe de jovens atrapalhados se levantarem.

- Bom alunos esses serão os organizadores de todos os eventos que acontecera no ano letivo,começando com o baile – Disse o diretor - dêem as salva de palmas a eles.

- Agora todos estão liberados para pegarem suas coisas em suas salas e irem para casa – Disse Negai que viu o alvoroço dos alunos - saindo organizadamente.

- Por favor garotos e garotas me acompanhem ate a sala da diretoria – Disse Taisho guiando os alunos ate a sala onde o diretor já estava os esperando.

- Aqui estão as pastas – disse Negai entregando a cada um uma pasta com seu respectivo nome e em seguida fechando a porta e se retirando.

- Como eu disse a pouco,vocês a partir de hoje serão os coordenadores dos eventos que acontecera ao longo do ano – Disse Taisho.

- Mas Sempai todos teremos que trabalhar juntos? – Questionou Miroku dando uma indireta para Kouga.

- Sim,como uma equipe essa e a intenção vocês terão que dar bom exemplo para os outros – Disse o diretor.

- Mas senhor Taisho alguns cuidaram de cada parte do projeto não e? – disse Kikyou que entendia bem sobre o assunto(a Kikyou e Kagura eram coordenadoras dos alunos na antiga escola delas).

- Sim,eu já iria tocar no assunto,ai estão as tarefas que cada um tomara conta – Ele disse apontando para as pastas na mão de cada um.

- Mas, senhor temos que ter um líder neste grupo – Disse Kagura.

- E você tem razão eu já ia me esquecendo,bom será o Sesshumaru – Disse Taisho deixando Sesshumaru meio assustado.

- Eu mas porque,da pro Inuyasha – Questionou Sesshumaru logo imaginando como seria lidar com aquelas "crianças".

- Seu irmão e muito irresponsável,e alem do mais essa tarefa e perfeita para você – Disse Taisho olhando para o filho.

- Agora podem ir,menos vocês garotos – disse Taisho apontando para o grupo.

- Bom garotas a minha esposa e eu gostaríamos de convidar vocês para almoçarem em nossa casa neste domingo – Disse o diretor.

- e ai vocês aceitam? – disse Inuyasha vendo a cara de vergonha das meninas.

/ Sango e melhor aceitamos seria muita grosseria/ Sussurrou Rin para a prima.

/ ei Kagome vamos aceitar?/ Sussurrou Sango para a amiga.

/e claro ne / Sussurrou Kagome olhando para amiga.

- Bom senhor Thaysho nos vamos aceitar o seu convite – Disse Sango sorrindo para ele que lhe retribuiu.

- Agora vão pegar as coisas de vocês e ir para casa – Disse ele fazendo os jovens rirem.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Na saída da escola:

- Oi Kagome – Disse Houjo chegando ate a amiga sem seu fiel amigo.

- Oi Houjo – disse Kagome sempre muito simpática.

- E que me mandaram te entregar isso – Disse Houjo lhe entregando uma rosa com um cartão.

- Ah! Muito obrigada,mas vejo que não tem remetente – Disse ela.

- E que e de um admirador secreto – Disse ele deixando ela meio curiosa.

- Vamos Kagome – Disse Inuyasha a chamando no carro.

- Adeus, Houjo, ah obrigada – Disse ela lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

- Porque você deu um beijo naquele idiota – Disse Inuyasha começando com seus ciúmes.

- Bom o Houjo.E meu amigo a um tempão então não precisa ficar com ciúmes – Disse Kagome roubando um beijo do namorado.

- Esta bem, ah quem lhe mandou esta rosa – Disse o rapaz reparando a flor na mão da garota.

- Ah,bem o Houjo veio me entregar ela mas só que não tem remetente – Disse Kagome olhando pra Inuyasha com um sorriso - Trocando de assunto posso dormir com você hoje.

- Mas e claro – Disse ele.

- Kagome,eu sei que isso e meio particular, mas... – Disse Inuyasha ruborizando.

- Pode falar,eu não escondo nada de você – Disse Kagome com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você e virgem? – Disse Inuyasha deixando a menina meio envergonhada.

( aquela pergunta condenava muito Kagome,por ainda ser "virgem" alguns rapazes logo lhe davam um pe na bunda)

- Sim,eu ainda sou – Disse ela com os cabelos cobrindo os olhos.

- Que bom,porque eu não poderia imaginar você com outro – disse Inuyasha deixando Kagome surpresa.- Bom chegamos.

- E mesmo,bom deixa eu pegar algumas coisas e então eu vou para la – disse Kagome saindo do carro muito contente.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Na casa das meninas:

- Sango aonde você vai assim? – Disse Kagome deixando a amiga envergonhada.

- Ah,e que eu vou ao shopping com o Miroku – Disse ela que recebera gritos das amigas.

- Aiiiiiiii,parem de gritar suas loucas – Disse Sango tapando os ouvidos.

- Eu não acredito que você aceitou – Disse Rin vindo da cozinha surpresa.

- E eu vou dar uma chance a ele – Disse Sango começando a rir.

- Bom,eu vou fazer o meu dever – Disse Kagome subindo.

- Esta bem,só não vá dormir tarde – Disse Sango.

Depois que Kagome subiu,Sango aproveitou para conversar com Rin sobre o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Sesshumaru;

- Hei,Rin você não percebeu que o Sesshy quase não fala com você – disse Sango que percebeu o clima pesado entre os amigos.

- eu também,já me toquei disso ele quase não abre a boca para dizer um "ai" - disse Rin se jogando na poltrona.

- eu as vezes chego a pensar que ele nem me quer por perto – disse Rin dando um leve suspiro.

- Rin,eu não acho que chegue a esse ponto você a mais tímida do nosso grupo e ele do deles – disse Sango tentando compreender a prima.

- mas,isso não justifica nada – disse Rin acariciando o pelo de Shippo.

- eu acho que ele pensa que eu sou uma criancinha que ainda nem saiu das fraudas – disse ela com os cabelos cobrindo o rosto.

- que isso,eu acho você ate mais madura do que eu – disse Sango indo olhar nos olhos da prima.

- você não se lembra quando o seu pai morreu na guerra,você não chorava so ficava ao lado da sua irmã a consolando – disse Sango fazendo ela lembrar que sempre foi forte.

-mas Sango,nenhum garoto nunca me desprezou antes – disse Rin levantando a cabeça e rindo.

- bom a sempre uma primeira vez para tudo – disse Sango rindo com a prima.

- ei mas mudando de assunto,você não acha que a Kikyou esta muito mudada,do que a outra vez que a vimos – disse Sango.

- pra falar a verdade também reparei – disse Rin com a mão no queixo.

- ei,eu nem sabia que ela tinha namorado com o Inuyasha – disse Rin.

- e mais nesse caso,ela sempre foi reservada – disse Sango olhando no seu relógio.

- bom,Rin depois a gente conversa eu tenho que ir me arrumar – disse Sango dando um beijo no rosto da prima.

- esta bem,mas tarde conversamos – disse Rin se levantando.

- ei aonde você vai ? – disse Sango olhando para a prima.

- eu vou la na casa dos meninos,pegar um filme – disse Rin abrindo a porta.

- Ta, boa sorte – disse Sango.

Na casa dos meninos:

- Bom deixa eu subir tenho que me arrumar para o encontro com a Sangozinha – disse Miroku subindo quando Inuyasha chama ele.

- Hei Miroku atende a porta e a Rin – disse Inuyasha que estava so na sala.

- atende você,eu não posso me atrasar – disse ele não dando a mínima para o amigo.

- ta eu atendo - disse Inuyasha que já sabia que Sesshumaru ia reclamar.

- oi,Rin entra – disse Inuyasha deixando a menina curiosa.

- oi,como você sabia que era eu – disse Rin entrando na casa.

- ah e que eu... – disse Inuyasha gaguejando.

- ah,deixa pra la,eu vim aqui para pedir uns filmes para você – disse Rin que viu o sofá cheio de pipoca.

- olha eu tava vendo um agora que meu amigo me recomendara,ele disse que e muito bom,porque você não assiste comigo ate a Kagome acabar o dever – disse Inuyasha indo ate a cozinha.

- esta bem não ia com quem eu assistir mesmo la em casa – disse ela se sentando.

- você quer pipoca? – disse Inuyasha colocando uma no microondas.

- eu adoraria, obrigada! – disse Rin que recebera de Inuyasha uma vasilha.

- ei,inuyasha a Kagome disse que vocês vam sair mais tarde – disse Rin pegando uma pipoca.

- ah,sim nos vamos – disse ele sem entender.

- INUYASHA,você me paga – disse Sesshumaru descendo só de toalha e notando a presença da menina.

- o que foi que eu fiz dessa vez – disse Inuyasha se virando e encarando o irmão.

- você colocou sabonete liquido no vidro do meu shampoo,agora eu to cheirando a mulher – disse Sesshumaru que fez Rin soltar uma gargalhada seguida de Inuyasha.

- hahahaha,vocês estão achando graça ne,mas eu não vejo qual e – disse Sesshu meio irritado.

- eu vou pegar uma água e subir, para tomar banho no seu banheiro – disse Sesshumaru indo ate a cozinha.

- nada disso,você vai deixar meu banheiro com cheiro de mulher – disse Inuyasha rindo.

- nem e preciso eu tomar banho no seu chuveiro,e so pegar o seu shampoo – disse Sesshumaru subindo.

- vai pega,agora deixa eu ver o filme com a Rin – disse Inuyasha.

- ta,bom filme para vocês – disse Sesshu subindo.

eu sinto ele esta me evitando – pensava Rin com muita tristeza.

- Rin,eu reparei que o meu irmão anda evitando você,você fez alguma coisa que não agradou ele? – disse Inuyasha olhando a garota.

- para falar a verdade eu não sei,porque ele nem se quer fala comigo – disse ela com a cabeça baixa.

- não esquenta a cabeça, eu conheço o Sesshumaru ele não e de evitar algumas garotas ele gosta que elas bajulem ele – disse Inuyasha com um sorriso no rosto.

- sabe,Inuyasha ate que eu gosto dele mais,como eu posso gostar de alguém que não me nota – disse Rin que permanecia de cabeça baixa.

- sabe Rin,o Sesshumaru parece meio insensível,mas não e,quando éramos pequenos ele sempre cuidava de mim,apesar de eu ser filho de outra mulher ela sempre respeitara minha mãe,que lhe dava carinho como se ele fosse filho dela – disse Inuyasha se lembrando como era bom os velhos tempos.

- sempre que eu tinha um segredo para contar eu ia ate o Sesshu,e ate hoje e assim – disse Inuyasha olhando a expressão da garota.

- olha eu tava,ate comentando com a Sango,que nenhum cara nunca tinha me dado o fora(eu digo nesse sentido que não nota ela) alias eu que dava neles – disse Rin olhando para Inuyasha.

- bom a sempre uma primeira vez para tudo – disse Inuyasha fazendo Rin rir.

- o que foi – disse Inuyasha sem entender o motivo de graça.

- sabe que a Sango falou a mesma coisa – disse Rin que continuava a rir.

- as vezes, as pessoas magoam a gente sem saber,esse e o caso de vocês dois – disse Inuyasha olhando para a escada.

- e ai como eu,estou? – disse Miroku com uma calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha.

- você esta lindo,a Sango vai adorar – disse Rin.

- ah,obrigado,bom deixa eu ir – disse Miroku indo em direção a porta.

- esperai,deixa eu abrir a porta para você,porque a Sango ainda deve ta se arrumando,e como a Kagome ta estudando não vai ouvir o barulho da porta – disse Rin puxando do bolso as chaves.

- esta bem,vamos la – disse Miroku colocando a carteira em sua calça.

- eu,já volto Inuyasha – disse Rin.

- ta bem – disse Inuyasha indo a ate a cozinha.

Na casa das meninas:

- bom ta ai pode entrar – disse Rin abrindo a porta para o amigo.

- deixa eu ir vê se a Sango, já se arrumou – disse Rin subindo.

- esta bem,eu espero – disse Miroku se sentando.

- Rin,você não ia na casa dos meninos? – disse Sango que se deparou com a prima na escada.

- eu vim te chamar,o seu gato já chegou – disse Rin que viu a prima espiando.

- Sango você parece,meio nervosa – disse Rin com as mãos na cintura.

- eu,imagina,ta tão obvio assim?- disse Sango com um olhar de papo furado.

- vai logo que ele ta,te esperando – disse Rin empurrando a prima.

- Sango você esta linda – disse Miroku olhando a de cima para baixo.

- obrigada,você também esta bonito,para um pervertido – disse Sango rindo.

- bom,pombinhos vam logo – disse Rin empurrando os dois em direção a porta.

- essa Rin e meio doida – disse Miroku.

- Kagome,você ainda esta estudando? – disse Rin batendo no quarto da amiga.

- Kagome,você esta ai? – disse Rin que continuava a bater mais ninguém respondia.

acho melhor eu entrar,para ver se ela já acabou de fazer o dever- pensava Rin abrindo a porta e se deparando com a cena da amiga jogada na cama.

eu acho que ela já,dormiu e melhor avisar pro Inuyasha – pensava Rin enquanto fechava a porta.

Na casa dos meninos:

- e ai Rin,ela já acabou? – disse Inuyasha que viu a amiga entrar pela porta.

- Inuyasha,ela adormeceu,acho melhor não acordar - la,porque ela não dormiu noite passada – disse Rin sendo interrompida por Inuyasha.

- e eu sei,por minha causa – disse ele lembrando do que acontecera depois que a irmã sairá do quarto.

- olha, mas pensa pelo lado bom, vocês já voltaram – disse Rin tentando consolar o amigo.

- bom vamos continuar a conversar sobre o meu maninho – disse Inuyasha fazendo Rin rir.

- como eu estava dizendo, o caso e que o Sesshu anda magoando você mais ele não sabe disso – disse Inuyasha sentando – se.

- sei lá,a Kagome e a única de nos que sempre foi magoada,eu nunca imaginei que isso aconteceria comigo – disse Rin meio inconformada.

- olha quando vocês forem ao sábado na minha antiga casa, conhecer a minha mãe vou pedir para ela conversar com você – disse Inuyasha.

- ta bem,olha acho melhor eu ir,ta ficando tarde – disse Rin se levantando.

- diz pro seu irmão fazer a tarefa de matemática – disse Rin saindo da casa.

No quarto de Sesshumaru:

- Sesshumaru, você ta ai? – disse Inuyasha espiando.

- sim, eu estou aqui – disse Sesshu se virando.

- hei,a Rin mandou dizer que e pra você fazer o dever que a professora passou – disse Inuyasha entrando no quarto.

-eu estou fazendo – disse Sesshu com o lápis na boca.

- em falar na Rin,vocês brigaram? – disse Inuyasha que recebeu um olhar de quem não estava entendendo.

- não,porque? – disse Sesshu.

- bom ela estava conversando comigo sobre isso,e ela ta achando que você a ignora – disse Inuyasha.

- bom que eu nem sabia disso,porque ela não veio falar comigo sobre isso? – disse Sesshu.

- talvez por medo, e sabe qual e o pior? – disse Inuyasha com tom de mistério.

- não,qual? – disse Sesshu que estava curioso.

- ela gosta de você – disse Inuyasha que fez o irmão parar.

- e.l.a o q.u.e? – disse Sesshu gaguejando.

- ela gosta de você – disse inuyasha olhando para cara de pasmo do irmão.

mas,como se nos só somos amigos – pensava Sesshu.

- Sesshu, acorda para a vida – disse Inuyasha.

- ah,sim eu não entendo como isso pode acontecer – disse Sesshumaru que nunca se abrira com ninguém principalmente com Inuyasha.

- Sesshumaru, o amor cresce na janela da amizade – disse Inuyasha.

- eu acho que você tem razão,eu devia falar com ela – disse Sesshu decidido.

- acho melhor não,já pensou você chegar lá e dizer tudo isso que eu te contei,ela vai me chamar de dedo duro – disse Inuyasha.

- bom,amanha você age naturalmente com ela,só que você vai dar mais atenção ok – disse inuyasha se levantando da cama.

- ta legal, onde você vai? – disse Sesshu reparando que Inuyasha estava saindo do quarto.

- bom eu vou pular a sacada,e ver a minha lindinha – disse Inuyasha com um sorriso malicioso.

Na sacada:

- Kagome,você esta acordada – disse Inuyasha mexendo a porta da sacada.

- hum...quem esta ai? – disse Kagome com uma voz sonolenta.

- sou eu o Inuyasha,abre aqui – disse Inuyasha fazendo Kagome cair da cama e ir abrir a porta da sacada.

- oi,minha lindinha – disse Inuyasha a agarrando.

- oi,o que você esta fazendo aqui? – disse Kagome que de repente lembrou – se do compromisso com o namorado.

- bom,você não foi la comigo,então eu resolvir vim aqui – disse ele a beijando.

- que tal você perder sua virgindade comigo – disse Inuyasha beijando sua nuca.

- bom,a gente pode só dormir abraçados,esta bem – disse Kagome meio insegura.

- sim,você quer assim – disse inuyasha entrando com ela.

- seu quarto tem o seu cheiro – disse Inuyasha que estava embriagado com o cheiro de quarto.

- ah ,brigada – disse Kagome indo ao banheiro.

- onde você vai? – disse inuyasha olhando – na.

- bom,eu vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa,você espera? – disse ela pegando a toalha no armário.

- porque não tomamos banho juntos? – disse ele tirando a camisa.

- ah,bom e que eu gostaria de tomar sozinha – disse ela meio envergonhada.

- ta bem – disse ele.

ai,meu deus será que ela não cede,nunca – pensava ele entediado.

Meia hora depois Kagome sai do banheiro:

- oi meu amorzinho,você esta muito linda – disse Inuyasha indo em direção a ela.

- ah,obrigada – disse ela toda envergonhada.

- bom,vamos logo dormir,estou muito cansada – disse Kagome bocejando.

- esta bem – disse ele se deitando.

- boa noite – disse Kagome o beijando.

- boa noite,meu anjo – disse Inuyasha.

Na manha seguinte:

- ahhhhh,que preguiça – disse Kagome se espreguiçando.

- hum... – dizia Inuyasha com um pouco de preguiça.

- onde você vai? – disse ele a segurando pela cintura.

- bom,eu tenho que acordar as meninas,e fazer o café – disse Kagome indo ao banheiro.

- bom,e melhor eu ir o Sesshu vai me acordar,então eu tenho que estar la – disse ele dando um beijo nela.

- bom,ate la na escola – disse Kagome olhando para ele.

Na escola:

- bom dia,a todos – dizia Negai cumprimentando os alunos que chegara.

- bom dia,senhor Inuyasha – disse Negai que viu Kagome e Inuyasha se beijando na porta da escola.

- ah,bom dia,senhora Negai – disse Kagome meio sem graça.

- não fique envergonhada querida,a juventude e uma coisa bela – disse Negai que era sempre muito poética.

- e mesmo,bom vamos Kagome – disse Inuyasha puxando kagome pelo braço.

- boa aula,crianças – disse Negai rindo daquela situação.

- muito obrigada,Negai – san – disse Kagome se despedindo dela.

- jovens - dizia Negai para si mesma.

- Kagome,a gente se ver na sala – disse inuyasha a beijando.

- onde você vai? – disse Kagome sem entender o porque de tanta pressa.

- vou conversar com o meu pai – disse ele a olhando.

- ta,a gente se vê na sala de aula,ok – disse Kagome.

- tchau – disse ele.

- tchau – disse ela se virando.

Na sala do diretor.

- Toc,Toc,Toc – avia um certo hanyou atrás do pai.

- entrar Inuyasha – disse Inu.

- oi,pai – disse ele entrando meio sem graça.

- o que você quer,Inuyasha – disse Inu indo direto no assunto.

- você já namorou uma virgem? – disse Inuyasha que fez o pai se engasgar com a fumaça do charuto.

- não,porque filho – disse Inu que logo sacou a situação.

- não me diga que a Kagome ,e virgem? – disse Inu.

- pois, e pai ela e – disse inuyasha.

- agora que você,disse, estou lembrando que não sentir cheiro de homem algum nela - disse Inu.

- e pai,o pior e que nem comigo ela se sente segura – disse Inuyasha lembrando das palavras que ela o dissera ontem a noite.

Enquanto isso no corredor:

- então e isso Sango – disse Kagome encostada numa parede do corredor.

- Kagome,o Inuyasha e um cara legal confia nele,eu acho que ela já demostrou o quanto ele te ama – disse sango olhando para a amiga.

- eu sei disso,mas e que eu não me sinto totalmente segura – disse Kagome.

- bom amiga se você ainda não se sente então e melhor deixar ele – disse Sango.

- o que ?,você ta dizendo pra mim deixar o Inuyasha – disse Kagome a olhando sem entender.

- e isso sim,porque numa relação tem que ter confiança antes de tudo,você não acha que ele sente falta de sexo – disse sango.

- eu sei disso,mas eu não entendo,se ele sente falta porque não diz isso para mim? – disse Kagome.

- você já pensou se ele não falou nada,para não magoa-la – disse Sango com os braços cruzados.

- eu acho que você tem razão,mas conta Sango como foi o encontro com Miroku? – disse Kagome que fez a amiga ficar vermelha.

- foi legal,menos pelas apalpadas que ele me dava - disse Sango bem na hora em que o sinal tocou para as aulas.

- vamos logo,já vai começar a primeira aula,e você sabe como o Tanaka-San fica – disse Kagome.

- então vamos – disse Sango.

- peraí,Kagome ontem você saiu de casa com um envelope,e agora cadê ele – disse Sango.

- bom era um presente para o Souta,eu já levei ate o correio deve ta chegando amanha para ele – disse Kagome(gente o Souta mora nos estados unidos,na minha fic ele e o irmão mais velho).

Na sala f 15:

- bom dia,Sesshu – disse Rin muito sorridente.

- bom dia para você também,Rin – disse Sesshu que lembrará dos conselhos do irmão.

- eu resolvir aquela questão que você avia me pedido – disse Sesshu a olhando.

- que bom,eu vou ver as meninas antes que elas entrem na sala – disse Rin se levantando.

- ta,mas vai logo o Tanaka ta pra entrar na sala – disse Sesshu que a viu sorrir com o comentário.

No corredor:

- oi,meninas ainda bem que eu peguei vocês a tempo – disse Rin.

- o que foi,Rin? – disse Kagome que percebeu a agonia da amiga.

- na hora do intervalo nos vamos ter que conversar seriamente – disse Rin que deixou as amigas preocupas.

- tchau,meninas – disse Rin correndo para sua sala.

- Sango,vamos sentar juntas? – disse Kagome.

- esta bem – disse Sango acompanhando a amiga.

- você viu o Inuyasha? – disse Miroku que parecia apavorado.

- relaxa Miroku o que foi? – disse Kagome.

- e que,a mãe dele ligou pra mim dizendo que precisa falar urgente com o Inuyasha.

- olha ele ta lá na sala do Inu – San - disse Kagome.

- valeu Kagome – disse Miroku correndo.

- ei,o que será que a Rin tem pra falar com a gente de tão importante? – disse Kagome que estava meio intrigada.

- olha Kagome ontem a Rin tava comentando uma coisa do Sesshu pra mim talvez tenha algo a ver – disse Sango.

No corredor:

- Inuyasha,Inuyasha – gritava Miroku já sem fôlego pelo amigo.

- o que foi Miroku? – disse Inuyasha assustado.

Continua


End file.
